Illusional Love
by demonhybrid13
Summary: Two years after Letty was reported dead by the hand of Fenix. Dom is enjoying his new life with his family. But who is this girl that Dom and Brian save from military convoy? They take her home and life is takes a whirlwind after that.
1. Chapter 1 of Alternative 1

~~In the afternoon~~

"Mia, bring out the sauce will you?" Dom called from outside.

Slaving over the hot grill on a nice windy day. The weather was amazing today in Berlin, seeing as the waves crashing on the shore provided them with fresh air

Definitely a great day to have a Toretto BBQ.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!," she shouted from inside the villa, coming out with a bowl in one hand and a bouncing baby girl in the other, "I'm not as fast and flexible as I use to be, Dom. I'm a mother now."

Dom smiled, turning to look at his little niece, "And she's the princess of the house," he leant his head closer to the little baby, caressing her soft cheek his thumb, "aren't you, Cici?"

Mia smiled gently, watching her brother interact with her little one. She almost wished everything could go back to the way things were. Back before trouble followed them in LA. When her entire family were together, happily.

"Ah, I see little Leticia is finally awake." A female voice came from behind them. The woman had currently drove from her own home. Showing up dressed in some cameo shorts and a white t-shirt. Her light brown hair tied up in a high pony tail.

She admired the little girl, taking her small hand in hers.

"Yup," Mia smiled, looking over at her new sister-in-law, "she's been fussy lately, though. Her naps are less frequent."

"Awe…" The woman cooed.

"Elena, good to see you got here safe." Dom nodded towards the woman

Elena smiled, walking up to Dom and giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Why do you always think the worse will happen?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You never know…" he said softly, turning his attention back on the grill and turning the chicken he had going on.

"Hmm…" she leaned her head against his chest, touching his tanned skin for he was wearing a black wife beater. A pair of swimming trunks. And his long beautifully adorned cross chain.

A memory that will always remain at his side.

Elena frowned lightly as she looked at the necklace that wasn't even four inches away from her face.

It had been a while now that Elena had insisted, as diligently as she could to Dom that he put it away. He was hurting himself even more by having that around his neck. It was always a constant reminder to him of his old lover.

A constant reminder to Elena, that she will never truly be first in Dominic Toretto's heart.

She never did learn the deceased woman's name. That was something her new family kept from her. But they did tell her stories of how close they all use to be.

Igniting a bit of jealousy every time she was brought up.

But Dom rarely talked about her. It was only once that they had spoken of her. But that was the only time they had decided to be true to each other and tell of their past lives.

Still the name never came. Elena found it odd, but understandable. It pains them to speak her name. But why doesn't it hurt when they speak of their memories with her, in general?

Mia and Brian always spoke fondly of her. Of how amazing she was.

She never allowed herself to be put second. She knew what she wanted and wouldn't take any drama from anybody. She was her own person, not meant to please anyone but herself. But yet, her sister-in-law said she never did even that. She always put others she care about before herself. A tough woman, they said she was. Something Elena was not. Though she had worked in the special force right after her late husband.

This woman, meant everything to them. She held a significant position in all of their lives. Almost as if they wouldn't have been who they were, if not for her.

Elena looked up to stare at Dom. He had a concentrated look on his face, still looking down at the cooking meat.

How much did that woman mean to him?

She looked back down at the necklace. Obviously, a lot.

If he still continued to wear the cheap eighteen dollar necklace to this day.

It has been two years, according to Mia that, that woman was gone.

She was entangled with Braga, a drug trafficker that distributed methamphetamine over the Mexican border and was later on murdered by a man named, Fenix. One of Braga's henchmen.

Dom told her this. In the end, that woman comes out to be the martyring heroin. She was undercover, in alliance with Brian on a mission to infiltrate Braga. Things didn't go as planned and she took the fall for it. All for the sake of clearing Dominic's name.

Elena looked sadly at the necklace.

Would she have the strength to do that for Dom? More importantly, would she have had the strength to do that for her deceased husband? Isn't that why she had joined the force? To make him proud.

She doesn't know anymore.

What she does know is that, even though they don't say it. Elena knows she can't compare to their late friend.

Elena sighed, getting out of Dom's reach, "Dom, I'm going to take a walk on the beach, okay?"

Dom looked up from the grill and looked her over, "You alright?"

She nodded, plastering a small smile on her lips, "I'm fine. I just….have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry over."

His eyebrows furrowed together in suspicion, "Okay, don't go to far."

She let out a light breath, happy that he worries over her, "Don't worry. I said I'll be fine."

Elena turned to give him a final kiss before walking around Dom and treading down to shore.

"Hey, Dom. Where's Elena going?" Mia asked, making her way back to her brother.

Dom looked at Mia, "To think."

She looked at him confusedly, then turned to see the new woman of Dom's life walk down the beach, "Huh…"

"Hey Mia, give me a hand here, will you?" Brian called out from the picnic table across the yard. Trying to dangle between setting the table and making sure his daughter doesn't fall from his grasp.

Mia giggled and walked towards her struggling husband.

Dom stared off at his sister. Seeing her happy made his day.

He chuckled, remembering the lone pact he made with Brian three years ago.

"What's so funny?" an out of breath Brian came staggering up to Dom.

He turned to look at his brother-in-law's tattered state, "About what I told you before you went out on your first date with Mia."

Brian raised an eyebrow, watching Dom flop a raw piece of chicken onto the grill, "What'd you tell me?"

Dom turned his head slowly in the blonde's direction, "Wrong answer, buster. Think again."

Brian gulped and took a step back, "Uh…"

A scary smile shown on Dom's features, "Brian…this is one of those times where you have to be really clear about what you have to say."

"I've heard that before." Brian whispered

"Right…," Dom said slowly, hooking the tong's he was using, onto the handle of the grill. Turning to focus his attention on his brother-in-law, "how is it that you remember what I said at that time. But not when we were at the garage fixing the Toyota?"

Brian's eyes widened as the light bulb went off in his head, "You said you'd break my neck if I broke Mia's heart."

Dom nodded, his Cheshire smile still on full blast, "Good, buster."

Brian grimaced, "Are you ever going to let that dumb nickname, go?"

"No." He chuckled, turning back towards the grill.

"It was worth a shot."

"Not even close, O'Conner."

* * *

~~Later on that night~~

"Shit, shit, shit!" A tired female ran through the alleyways of Berlin. Ready to drop dead on the floor from her hijacking of military convoy.

"_**L, where are you!" **_

The female known as L looked down at her breast. Grabbing the walkie talkie that was hooked onto her vest, "I don't fucking know, I have mass cops trailing me!"

"_**Well get yourself out" **_the man ordered

"Get myself out! This isn't a fucking game. I can't just slip in and out, you son of a bitch!"

"_**Not my problem. It seems your of no use to me anymore. Your dead-weight anyway."**_

L's eyes widened, "What?"

"_**Goodbye L, see you in hell."**_

She looked down at the now useless walkie-talkie. Yanking it off of her and throwing it to the side as she ran by garbage bags.

L ran a corner, throwing herself back behind the wall when she noticed the pack of military men armed and ready to shoot.

"Damn it…." She whispered, looking up in between the buildings she was hiding in. Spotting a loose ladder a couple of feet from her.

She took a couple of steps back, making a mad run towards it. Jumping a foot away from it to latch onto it.

Her eyes widened as the ladder slid down, until it finally jerked to a stop.

L turned to look at every corner, making sure no one had heard her before starting to climb up.

She reached the roof of the old building and breathed in heavily. Leaning her hands on her knees. Trying to get some air into her lungs.

"_**You right there!," **_she trailed her eyes towards the light that was heading towards her and up to the sound of the male's voice, _**"In the name of the law, I order you to stop!" **_

L chuckled humorlessly, staring down the lieutenant in the chopper "You order _me_?"

Taking in her surroundings, she spotted deep blue waters towards the West. Not far from her, actually.

L grinned before looking back up at the helicopter, "See yeah~"

"_**Stop!"**_

She didn't look back as she continuously jumped over gaps between buildings, all the while trying to avoid bullet's being shot at her from above.

Ten minutes later she made it to the end of the block. No more buildings and an open surface.

She turned sharply to look at the still oncoming helicopter in haste.

L groaned angrily as she looked back down. Spotting more garbage bags down below, "Oh, screw it."

"_**Where'd she go?"**_

Once she reached the ground, she jumped up and continued to run towards the houses at the edge of the beach.

'Almost there.'

* * *

"Mmm…dinner was great," Brian smiled, complacent with the BBQ they had earlier. He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the head, "thanks, baby."

"Hey, I'm the one that cooked the damn food." Dom raised a half a smile, taking a sip of the Corona in hand.

"I prepared it~" Mia taunted.

"How about we agree on you both cooking a wonderful dinner?" Elena suggested, trying to stop the frequent little squabbles between the two siblings.

Dom shrugged and Mia nodded, "I'm game."

"Alright then.." Brian sighed, drinking from his Corona, watching the nightly waves of the beach hit the large rocks centered at the shore.

Dom frowned, sitting himself up slowly, "What's that noise?"

"Hn, what noise?" Mia asked

Brian and Dom stood up, walking out towards the sand. Trying to look out for the hammering sound coming up from the sky.

A chopper?

What was a chopper doing out right now?

"Dom…I think we should get inside." Brian said silently.

He, nor Dom's eyes left the circling helicopter once, "Get the girls in the house."

"Dom-"

"Now."

That was an order. One that not even Brian would be stupid enough to go against.

He was serious. And when Dom was serious about something, it would be in a person's best interest not to get in the way.

"Alright…I'll be back." he muttered, turning around to usher the girls inside the villa.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, standing up from the lounge seat she and Dom had been sitting at earlier.

"Nothing. Let's get inside, okay." Brian said, reaching for Mia to take his hand.

"Your lying, what's going on?" Mia asked, letting her husband grab her by the elbow and push her through the glass windows of the back porch.

Brian turned to smile calmly at his wife, "Everything is fine. Dom and I just want you two to get inside. There's a chopper going around the city and we don't want them to spot us. Nothing to overwork ourselves, okay?"

"But Brian-"

"Mia….please." he pleaded once the two women were inside

She looked at him worriedly as Elena put her arms around the frightened girl

"Turn off the lights, we'll be back in a bit." Brian said, locking the doors behind him.

"What do you think is going on?" Mia whispered, a lone tear falling down her face.

Elena let out a deep breath, smiling down at the girl in reassurance, "I am sure it is nothing, Mia. Come on, let's go upstairs with little Leticia."

Mia tensed a bit in her arms. She didn't know why, but Elena always chose to call her daughter by her full name.

She noticed that Dom stopped cold too when Elena called Cici by Letty's name.

No one ever stopped to tell her different though.

"Maybe your right."

"So what do you think it might be?" Brian asked, making his way back towards the older male.

"I don't kno'….," Dom glared at the chopper that was survailing the area with a high beamed light, "but I'm gonna find out."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

Dom turned his attention towards Brian, "I've heard that before.."

Brian smirked, "Ready?"

"Let's get this done."

* * *

"Don't these bastards ever give up!" L whispered furiously, just barely ducking out of the helicopters lime light.

Then again, she should have known better than to have token the heist deal.

"_We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone."_

She shook her head in irritation.

Why was this coming to her now?

At a time like this!

"_Listen, the other night I had a dream…that you and I were on the beach in Mexico."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"Ugh!" she clutched her eyes in pain. Grabbing a hold of her side.

She looked down at her hip and noticed blood dripping out.

L turned her vision towards the sky, spotting the helicopter on tail.

"Not now…." she stood up clumsily, turning to run again.

Only this time she was much slower.

She closed her eyes in pain again, tightening her grip on her hip again, "I can't do this…"

L spotted an open crevice on a building and threw herself onto to the cold hard ground that was the inside of it.

Listening to the chopper go by and keep forward.

She breathed in heavily, looking back down at her wound, "Damn it."

That's when she heard it, the noise of trash cans being moved and thrown over.

Her eyes widened, looking around the room but only finding open space.

No where to hide!

"Fuck me…." she whispered, not bothering to stand up from her spot on the ground.

So she waited until she was found.

'I've had no regrets. I've lived my life as much as I can. Estefania….I'm sorry.'

"Look over there." a voice came from the opposite side of where she was laying, sprawled out on the hard floor.

"A girl?" A deeper voice said, stepping through the run down hole in the building, looking around before focusing his sights on L.

"Hey, you alright?" the other man asked

L looked up at the two men in front of her, not being able to see them clearly.

But if they were from the military, wouldn't the know who she was and what she was doing here?

"I'm on the ground, bleeding to death. Does it look like I'm alright to you?" She snorted

The man with the deep voice chuckled, "Even wounded, the girl's got spunk."

She froze. The man's laughter repeating itself in her head.

"Hey Dom," the shorter male looked over at his companion, "doesn't she…sound familiar?"

'No….no, no, no, no!' L began to panic, as she tried to stand up as quickly as she could.

"What do you think your doing?" Dom asked, seeing the outlining of her begin to stand up.

"Nothing, move the hell out of my way. I need to get out of here." she growled, trying to step out the crack she came through

"That voice…." the other man whispered.

She made a mistake in looking around the abandoned street before trying to leave. Because then the two males were able to see her fully with the light the moon provided for them.

"Letty?" The shorter male said, surprised

* * *

Letty turned around to look at them, clenching her jaw in attempts to keep her tears in.

"No…that can't b-" Dom staggered back

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about." She glared, turning back to make a break for it, but Dom reached out and grabbed her by her arm.

"What he hell is your problem! Hey!," She yelled, trying to resist his hold

"Dom, loosen up. Will ya!" Brian said worriedly, trying to unhinge his arms from around her waist

She shouted, the pain from her previous wound from the chopper bullets, reignited.

"Dom your hurting her!" Brian yelled, swinging his hand back, throwing him a punch across the face.

That seemed to work for he let her go.

She groaned painfully as she dropped down to the ground hard.

"Letty….," Brian rushed to her side, trying to see where she was hurting, "Lett, come on. Where are you hurt?"Her head fell back lazily, her eyes beginning to loose focus. She felt like she couldn't breath, "Waist….my," she groaned, clutching her open wound, "…waist."

"I can't….see anything in here!" he whispered harshly.

"Dom!," Brian looked up at the shadow of the man in front of him, who was rubbing his jaw slowly "Dom!"

Dom, finally hearing Brian's voice. Turned to look at him on the ground.

"We have to get her to the house! She's already lost a lot of blood. Any more and she's gone!"

Realizing what was going on, Dom dropped himself to his knees, scooping up the woman in his arms.

"Where's the chopper?" He asked the blonde, watching him look out for the flying object over head.

"It's heading east, but we only have a thirty second window before it eventually comes back," Brian replied, looking back at Dom and Letty, "Military convoy don't patrol the same areas for long if they don't spot anything suspicious."

"Then, let's go." Dom said coldly.

His main focus at the moment was to get the woman in his arms treated. He'd ask questions later.

Brian slipped back out again, watching as the chopper came back, "Shit! Get back!"

The sound of the helicopter reverted back into the building they inhabited, shaking its support to the limit.

"This thing is gonna come down if we don't get a move on, O'Conner!" Dom hissed, taking a second to look down at Letty. She was lulling her head from side to side, beginning to breathe in heavily.

Dom looked up sharply at his brother-in-law, "Brian!"

"Okay. Let's go!" Brian ran, hiding in a corner building just across the block. Managing to make it as the chopper came back, flying towards the east again.

"Come on!" the blonde whispered, ushering Dom to follow.

Dom turned to look at the flying helicopter one last time before running towards Brian side.

"Ngh…" Letty groaned again

Brian and Dom looked down at the female that was presumed to be dead. Being able to see her fully now in the light of the moon.

"She's….beau-"

"We don't have time to do this right now, Dom. We have to get out of here." Brian clarified, giving Letty one last look before running in the direction of their home.

Dom sighed, looking down sadly at the woman in his arms, "I'm sorry."

She threw her head towards his chest, "Run."

* * *

"They've been gone for half an hour!," Mia looked out the window, only being able to see the near by buildings because the darkness of the night obscured her line of vision, "where could they have gone too."

Elena turned her attention from the baby in her arms, to it's mother, "It's not good for you to worry, Mia. Your still breast-feeding, Leticia."

Mia groaned, "Okay, can you stop calling her that!"

Elena took a step back, surprised by the shout, "Why would you ask me that? It is her name, is it not?"

Mia narrowed her eyes at the vulnerable woman, "Yes, that's her name. But you know we don't call her by that. So, please. Just stop!"

The offended woman looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms as she lowered her back down onto her crib, "I am sorry if I have offended you in any way…."

Mia began pacing, sighing guiltily as she looked back at Elena, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried."

"You think I am not? Dom has been running from the law for only god know's how long. And I do not know where he is. I do not know if he's fine. You are not the only one in that position, Mia. Understand me." Elena said, taking a seat next to the window facing the ocean. Upset by Mia's remark.

Mia took in a silent breath, closing her eyes in attempts to calm herself down.

She slowly made her way towards her sister-in-law, "Hey…..Elena, I'm sorry. It's just that my husband and brother are out there, going after a chopper for god know's what reason," Mia reached to grab Elena's hands in hers, "I've had to deal with this situation all my life. I should be use to it by now, but now I have a husband and daughter to think about…..," She looked down sadly at the floor, "our entire family fell apart at this type of life-style…I know I've told you many times before already…but it's hard," she cried silently, meeting Elena eye to eye, "I've lost my mom, my dad, Jesse, Vince, and then Letty…," Mia shook her head, "I just can't…"

Elena sniffed, confused as to where this was going, "Who is Letty?"

Mia's eyes widened as she stood up straight. Making her way back towards her baby, "Uh…a friend of mine from school that passed away…years ago."

"Oh….," Elena looked at her sister-in-law neutrally, "then what of Dom's old girlfriend?…..You failed to mention her…,"

Mia ran her fingers through her hair, placing a lock of it behind her ear.

"Or is it that this Letty…is the girl whom you all lost two years ago?"

Mia gave up and nodded, caressing her daughters cheek. Whishing she could be in a calm sleep like she was.

"I am guessing that little Leticia, was named after her. Am I correct?" Elena asked, walking slowly towards Mia.

Mia nodded again, not being able to find her voice to respond.

"I just don't understand…..what was the purpose of keeping her name from me?"

Mia coughed lightly, looking up at the shadows cascading into the already darkened room, "There was no purpose. We just….didn't want you to feel uncomfortable every time you saw, Cici."

Elena looked flabbergasted, "And you didn't stop to think that it was uncomfortable to me whenever she came into our discussions? That woman-"

Mia turned to give Elena a sharp look, "Her name is Letty."

Elena sighed, "Letty…..Letty has always been mentioned whenever I was around you and Brian. Every time you spoke of your past, she was always there. How do you think that made me feel?"

Mia shook her head in astonishment, "Is this how you always felt?….," She stepped forward towards Elena, "I'm sorry if every time I brought up my past, Letty came into the discussion. But I can't help it, Elena. Letty was and is my past. She always has been. There was never a moment when I wasn't with her! We can't stop from accidentally talking about her because Letty is all we were!," Mia cried, "it's all we knew….."

Elena cried along with Mia. Feeling hurt by the mention of Dominic's ex, as she now knew her as, Letty.

"We can't stop it, Elena…," Mia shook her head, wiping at her tears, "and if you really feel threatened over my deceased friend. Then I'm sorry again. But theirs nothing, Brian, I, or Dom can do. You expect us to somehow erase that part of our past. But what you don't seem to get is that Letty was what helped me glue our family together. She was there for me when my parents died, she was there for me when Dom got sent away to prison for two years. She was there till the end!…..," she slowly sat herself down into one of the rocking chairs in the room, "and now she's gone….."

Elena closed her eyes, not being able to withstand any more attacks from what she had presumed to be the sister she never had.

"She always laughed at me when I told her I wanted us to get pregnant at the same time. That I would spoil her baby, while she spoiled mine…..," Mia smiled lightly, "she always says that she wasn't going to put a date on the day she would get knocked up...that she didn't want her baby to be spoiled," she shook her head, "I would ask why and she would respond by saying that if god willed her too….when the time came, she and Dom would try," Mia looked up at Elena's equally tear filled face, "and if they succeeded, they would protect their baby with their life. Making sure that the baby would never be steered wrong…..,"

Elena wiped lightly at her tears, trying not to listen to what Mia was explaining to her

"Do you want to know why she said that? I'm guessing you think that out of all the things we've told you about Letty, you think she had a nice and easy life…am I right?"

Elena cleared her throat, situating herself in a chair before responding, "Letty….had everything I wish I could have had. Love, warmth…..an easy going life-"

"Your wrong, Elena. Letty never had it easy," Mia shook her head sadly, "when Dom was 14, he always loved to work and help out our dad in the garage. Letty had just moved down the block a couple of days after Dom's birthday and came by. Noticing my brother working on my dad's old Charger. She never…said anything, really. I would remember seeing her just standing in our driveway, just watching Dom work. I felt sorry for her so I decided to introduce myself," Mia giggled, "I remember the first time I asked her if she wanted to play dolls with me. She scrunched up her nose and said she would rather work on a car….," she shook her head at the happy memory, "anyway, two months then on. She continued to come by. Dom was always irritated with the attention she was giving him. So he finally asked her if she wanted to help. She looked like she was heaven on earth the moment she set her eyes on the engine of that damn car."

"She would always leave at six in the evening. Always making sure to leave at that time. And I didn't know why-I never asked and neither did dad or Dom. The next day she came back to our house, bruised…..," Mia looked down at the floor lost in the memory, "she looked like hell. But she didn't show it in her face. She always made sure to smile at us. Dad noticed and called the police. Dom wasn't there when she got to our house. But when he did…he was….angry. I couldn't believe that Letty had never once said anything to any of us. The officials found that she had been brutally beaten repeatedly way before the Ortiz family had even moved to Los Angeles. Child Care always made sure to come into the picture. But somehow, Letty was never removed from her mothers 'care'. I wondered why, and I asked. She said she could never leave her mom….," Mia narrowed her eyes, "I couldn't understand, I didn't want to. And neither did Dom. So most times than not, Letty spend her time in my house. Either with Dom in the garage or with me in my room. From then on….she became family."

"Letty always had hardships, she always refused to abandon her mom, though," Mia scoffed, "she was a horrible drug addicted woman, but Letty always defended her. Even though she didn't show it, Lett had a heart of gold. Growing up with her were the best moments of my life. She was token under my father's wing and learned to become a mechanic. Because she was around Dominic so much during this time…she began to have a little crush on him," Mia smiled again, "she always denied it to me, but I always noticed it. The looks she would always give him when he would look away. My mom….passed away and four years later, my dad followed. I was in….a disarray. I couldn't function and to make matters worse, Dom was thrown into jail for an attempt of murder at the man who killed our dad. I didn't completely lose myself at that time. Because I had Letty with me. A year later, her mom passed away and we only had us both to console each other. I mean, we had Vince…but it wasn't…enough. Anyway, Letty moved in and we both helped each other. A year later, Dom was released from prison and came back home," Mia stood back up and walked towards the large oval mirror across the room, "Vince decided to throw Dom a Welcoming party and while he bought the boos, food, and invited the known racers of the LA. Letty and I went to pick up Dom."

"The moment I seen him, I didn't recognize him at all. He looked like what he appears to be today. Big, buff, bald, and strong. Letty hadn't followed me to greet Dom. But when we got back to the car, she was leaning against it. Facing the opposite direction from the prison. That's when everything changed from him. He made it his goal to get her attention. Eventually, she did. But she gave him a hard time for it. She wasn't the same Lett she use to be-hell, neither of us were like we use to be. But that didn't stop us from moving forward. Soon enough, Leon and Jesse came into the picture and we just all…..matched. We had a lot more hardships a long the way. But we managed. Your right about a couple of things though, Elena," Mia looked over at the now quiet and calm woman, "Letty did have love and warmth, but she didn't have it easy. Even though she made it out to be. She was strong willed, she never allowed herself to show weakness, especially in front of Dom. A secret deal she made with herself, I guess. But to answer your allegations, no. She didn't have it easy. We've all had hard lives, including yourself. But you have no right in saying what you don't know."

Elena sucked in a large gulp of air, tilting her head to the side.

"Mia!"

Mia stood up quickly at the sound of Brian's yell

She and Elena ran downstairs as fast as they could.

"Thank god your okay!" she ran into Brian's arms, tightening her grip around his neck

"Brian…why do you have blood on your hands?" Elena asked

"what?" Mia stepped back abruptly, talking a look at his blood filled hands.

"It's not mine." Brian sighed.

Elena's eyes widened, "Dom!"

She began running outside, trying to spot the large man.

"Elena, wait! Dom's fine!"

"Then who's blood is it?" Mia looked at him panicingly

Brian clenched his jaw in remorse, taking a hold of Mia's arms, "Sit down."

"What? What's going on, Brian? And where's Dom?" Elena asked, sitting herself down on one of the bar stools, next to Mia.

"Dom's fine. He's upstairs already-"

"Why didn't he come see me?" Elena stood up again, angered by the lack of notice from her boyfriend.

"He has other things to worry about, Elena. Now calm yourself, please." Brian said, turning to look back down at the now quiet Mia

"Brian….."

"When we went out to scout the chopper, we ran into an old, dark, run-down building. We ran inside when we heard the helicopter coming our way. We thought they had found out about us being here. So naturally, we ran," Brian walked a couple of feet away from the girls, running a hand down his face, "we found a wounded woman in there."

"Well…where is she?" Elena asked

"She's upstairs with Dom-," Brian began, but noticed Elena started to make her way upstairs, "hold it!"

"Why? If a girl needs medical attention, I can give it to her." Elena explained, not understand the situation at hand.

"Dom is more than capable of handling this, sit back down so I can finish explaining, please, Elena." he looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to sit on the stool.

"The woman has a wound on her hip, she was gunned down by the helicopter"

"Brian!" Mia stood up

"Don't worry…I'll let you go up in a second, just let me explain, Mia…."

"Well finish explaining!" She whispered furiously

"Brian!" Elena shouted

"It's Letty, okay!" Finally having enough, he let it all out.

Elena, shocked by the news fell back down on her chair, "Brian…this is not funny!"

"I'm not joking!" Brian glared at Elena, turning his attention back towards his wife to see how she was taking the news.

"Mia…"

"I don't…..," she shook her head, "Letty is dead, Brian!"

"I know what this seems like, Mia. Trust me. But we don't have time to ask questions. Letty needs your help," He said, shaking her shoulders lightly, "do you think your up to it?"

"Up to it….," she stood up quickly, "Brian, she's my sister!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

She hissed as she felt Dom laid her back on the bed as gently as he could after removing the her mid-way jacket and two black shirts she was wearing underneath. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and pants.

"Sorry…"

"Mm…," she shook her head.

He looked around his room and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the side of the black chair. Rushing back to her side he placed it over her still bleeding wound.

"Help me out here, tell me if I'm pushing too hard" he said through somewhat sealed lips as he put pressure into his hands and onto her wound.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to silence a yell that was ready to come out.

Dom looked up at her face, releasing the weight of his hands on her wound.

"No….," she shook her head, "keep pushing."

He looked at her painfully. Not liking this situation at all. But concentrated on the matter at hand, either way.

He hadn't imagined being with her like this before. Being able to feel her again felt excruciating to him at the moment.

"How…." he whispered, his eyes clenching at seeing her in utter able pain.

"What….." she whispered, arching her body upwards. Trying to avoid the pressure but not succeeding.

"How are you still alive…"

Her eyes snapped open, "What?"

He leant back, still keeping his hand at her wound. But his eyes focused towards hers, "How are you here?""If your asking how I got here, I don't know. I was blind-folded on my way to the military base….," she snarled, "what the hell do you mean, how am I still alive? What'd you expect me to be dead?"

"FBI confiscated your body at the scene of the crime in LA. Mia was called in to identify the body. It was yours!," he narrowed his eyes, not liking being confused, "you were buried, so how are you here, now!"

She slapped his hand away, the pain from her wound long forgotten as she stood up glaring at he large man, "I have no idea of what the hell your talking about!"

"Bullshit!," He jerked himself up from the bed and stomped toward her, "you've been dead for two years! Now you suddenly show up out of no where!"

"Stop yelling at me!" she shouted, leaning herself against the wall behind her. Her energy drained from all the shouting she just did.

And Dom noticed it because he settled himself down, breathing in heavily.

He walked towards her form, her well being becoming his top priority again.

"No, don't touch me!" she growled and attempted to slap his hand away again. But Dom was much stronger at the moment.

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop fighting me and let me get you into bed." he said firmly, reaching around her shoulders and legs to pick her up. Bringing her back to the red fluffy bed.

She scoffed, "Huh…last time you said that we ended up doing more than what you thought we would."

Dom froze as he set her down, reminiscing the memory she spoke of.

He looked down at his already bloodied shirt, noticing he was soaked again with fresh blood.

He sighed. Frustrated that he managed to get her riled up and bleeding again.

"What…?" She asked coldly.

He walked into his bathroom and reached for the first aid kit in the wooden counters. Bringing it back out and setting it next to her on the bed.

Opening it to take out it's contents.

"And where are you going to get a sewing needle?" she asked, looking at him defiantly

He grabbed the gauze, tape, disinfectant, and a small alcohol bottle.

Letty realizing that he was going to put some alcohol on her, shook her head and retreated herself into the pillows, "No, no way in hell are you putting that shit on me."

Dom looked at her tiredly, "We can do this the hard way, or the harder way. Choose."

Letty smirked, "Are you sure you want the answer to that, papa?"

Again, she managed to freeze him in his step.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the gesture

He swallowed a large lump in his throat and placed the towel back on her wound, "Never mind."

"I know it's been two years that we've been apart, Dom. But I never thought in a million years that you would ever make me feel this alone and abandoned." she looked down at her lap, messing with her fingers slowly. Trying to take her mind off of the cold shoulder she was getting.

He slowly traced his eyes up to her face. Guilty at making the only woman that ever knew the real him, feel depressed.

"You know that's the last thing I ever wanted you to feel, Le…" he stopped himself short, clearing his throat as he focused his attention back on her wound.

"There you go again," she whispered, "I have you right in front of me. Touching me even, but I still feel cold."

Letty looked him straight in the eye.

Her eyes showing a deep depth of sadness, pain, and abandonment.

"It's been a long ass time sense I've seen you. And your treating me like some stranger."

"I didn't mea-"

"You've changed," She cut him off, "your….different."

He leant back, trying to clear his throat again. Feeling as if he couldn't speak, "Everyone changes."

She rolled her jaw, "Huh.."

"You said I was dead. Where would you get that idea?"

He stopped what he was doing and faced her completely, "The night you went as an undercover agent to infiltrate Braga's drug deal."

Letty sighed, "I remember that night. Funny how the only thing that came to mind when Braga's men pulled out their guns," she looked at him thoughtfully, "was you."

Dom looked at her unsure, his posture still hard

"At that moment, my body went into airplane mode. I didn't know what I was doing. But I was getting out of there. That's all I knew," she shook her head, her eyes narrowing at the thought, "I remember….panicking. And that's something you know I never do in situations like that."

Dom listened to her story while he continued to clean off her wound.

"I grabbed a gun and started shooting Braga's men….then I ran towards the Plymouth. I didn't know if I was being followed, but I still kept on going forward. Coming into the city," Letty licked her lips, deep in thought, "it was strange…..their was no sign of anybody their. Until I heard the roar of the engine to Fenix's car."

Dom's mouth clamped shut, getting himself riled up at the mention of the dead man.

"I didn't look back to check where he was. I just remember stepping on the gas pedal, forcing the damn car to go. I didn't even shift at the right times," she shook her head at her mistake, "the car began failing on me. That's when Fenix came close enough to hit me with his car. Then he hit me again, and again, until our tires bumped and I flipped forward…..," she looked into Dom's eyes again, "after that…I remember slipping out of the car and running off. I met some family members about six blocks away," she nodded once, "they took me in until I healed. But I didn't have the time to fully cooperate. I had to leave."

He threw the bloodied towel on the white carpet floor, not caring if it stained or not.

Reaching for the tape and gauze. He began wrapping her up.

She sighed, liking the feel of Dom's cool fingers on her skin again.

"The FED's came looking for me. After that, I booked it and ran here to Berlin. I didn't end up in the life I had wanted too. I got caught up with bad people and that's why I'm here."

Dom taped the gauze to her skin, trying to use this patch up in the meantime. "You didn't know anything of what was going on in the US?" he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"No…," she shook he head slowly, "I don't know why or how you guys thought I was dead. I wouldn't think that you would believe what a cop has to say, Dom."

"I don't…..," he stood up, grabbing the first aid kit and throwing it carelessly on the glass table, "Brian told me."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "O'Conner? You believed him…..after everything that's happened because of him?"

Dom narrowed his eyes, taking offense to the question, "You're the one that sided with him two years ago when I left to the DR."

"I only did it because I wanted you back home, Dom!," she shouted, breathing in deeply at the sharp pain that came with extending her vocal cords again

"Easy…" he whispered, pushing her back down on the bed.

"I wanted you back….that's the only reason I did it…" she continued

He quieted her down, lifting her chin with his index finger, "I know."

They both stayed quiet. Just basking in the silence.

"I missed you…." she admitted

He slowly raised his head in her direction, surprised and somewhat happy at her revelation.

When he didn't respond, she tilted her head up at him, "Didn't you miss me….?"

"I've thought a lot…..about you for the past two years."

"…Is that all? Just….a memory." she brought her hands to her lap.

Suddenly not so confident with her lapse of the tongue.

"That's the last thing you are to me, Let-" he groaned, stopping himself again.

"Really?…..," she looked up at him sadly, "then why is that you can't even say my name? You've been careful with where an how you touch me. You treat me like someone you've never met before….Tell me something, Dominic."

His eyes trailed up to meet hers in equal sadness

"Do you still love me?"

She stared out of the corner of her eye as his fist clenched tightly, "Huh…..I've gotten my answer."

"That's not it." he said tightly

"I'm not-"

"That's. Not. It."

"Then what is? Cause right now, I'm confused as hell." she sighed, running a hand through her long brown locks.

He closed his eyes, "I've never stopped loving you, Letty."

"Oh?"

He reached to grab her hand in his, "I'm serious. When Mia gave me that phone call to the DR. You don't know how bad I felt like crawling under a damn ditch and dying, just so that I could be with you. But I wasn't getting to let it go so easily. I wanted to get revenge, and I did. Felix is dead and Braga's locked up," Letty looked at their joined hands, her heart fluttered lightly at the innocent contact, "after that. I was caught and was sentenced to twenty-five years in Lompoc without the possibility of early parole…," she looked at him, eyes wide. Tightening her hold on his hand, "On my way to the penitentiary, Brian, Mia, Tego, and Santos booked me out of the prison bus," he gave a small chuckle, "a year later, I ended up in Rio. I met up with Brian and Mia later on at a heist on a moving train for boosting seized cars…."

"What is it with you and heist's?" She asked, trying to lighten up the moment.

It worked as he gave a louder chortle than before.

"I haven't had one in two years, I promise." he smiled, rubbing her hand with his thumb absentmindedly.

"Keep going." she whispered

"Their was this one car, a Ford GT40...uhh…," he rubbed the back of his head, "the guys we were doin' the heist with were interested in only that car. I didn't like the feel of it so I made a change of plans with Mia and told her to wait for my call. Brian and I ended up at the bottom of a desert lake. And got caught by a crime boss named, Hernan Reyes. We escaped awhile after and met up with Mia at a dislocated shack. At that time, we couldn't figure out what was so important about the damn car."

He sighed deeply for the hundredth time that night, "I found out later on when Vince tried making off with a computer chip that was hidden in the stereo component. You can imagine what happened from then on. Vince left, we were infiltrated by Reyes goons and some heavy duty cop. Hobbs was his name," Dom sat himself more comfortably on the bed, not once removing their clasped hands, "Mia, Brian, and I made a run for it in separate directions. I ran into a female cop later on. She was being attacked by Reyes men. So I pushed her out of the way. Then I ran and met up with Brian and Mia again."

He rubbed his temples, a headache coming on from all the excited events that went on hours ago.

"You don't have to tell me all of the story right now, Dom." she said, rubbing her hand into his shoulder

He turned his head in her direction, "You look exhausted."

"That's cause I am….," she sighed, leaning her head heavily against his shoulder, "I've been running all day. This damn bullet hole in my body ain't helping matter's either."

Dom looked at the top of her head, remorsefully.

"I should let you get some sleep."

He made a move to stand up, but she hung onto his arm, "Stay. Don't go."

"Letty…"

She looked up at him with dough full eyes, begging him to stay.

"Dom, I've never begged from you before. Let me have this…"

He sighed through his nose, giving into her request and laying back down on his bed. Her head against his shoulder.

Their hands, once again together.

"Sorry, Elena." he whispered before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

'Elena…..?' she thought dejectedly, looking up at his tired face, 'that's why...'

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"Dom?" Mia called through the door.

When no one answered, she, Brian, and Elena made their way into the room.

Letty looked towards the people entering the room. Only knowing two out of three of them.

Mia cupped her mouth, holding back the already shedding tears, "It is you…."

Letty gave her a small tired smile, "How you livin', girl?"

Hearing the way her best friend greeted her like back then made her run towards the bed and launching herself at Letty.

"Mia!" Brian whispered, "watch out!"

Mia turned to glare at her husband, "Shut up, I'm having a moment here!"

Letty laughed at the younger girls antics, "Still haven't changed."

Mia snapped her head back up to look at Letty, her tears turning back on.

"I can't believe it…..," she felt and touched her friend in every way that she could. Not being able to comprehend that fact that she was in front of her.

"Woah, there. Watch were you touch. Those are mine." Letty grinned, still not moving her clasped hand from Dom. But using the other one to hug around Mia's neck and pulled her towards her bodice.

"Still a joker, I see." Brian smirked, watching the interaction between the two girls.

"Still I buster, I see," she smiled back and looked between him and Mia, "so are you two a thing now or what?"

Mia moved back slightly, a sad smile gracing her features, "Umm…yeah, we've been married for almost a year now."

Letty's smile slackened, "What…..?"

Brian cleared his throat, walking to stand behind Mia. Setting his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Yeah….we have a ten-month old daughter. Her name's Leticia O'Conner."

Letty looked up at Brian, then trailed her eyes back to Mia, "Really?"

Mia nodded, clasping her lips shut, again. Starting with the water works, "We call her CiCi, though. We just….wanted to avoid any unnecessary memories for Dom. That's why we opted for Cici, instead of Letty," Mia set her hand over Letty's free hand, "I didn't want your name to be replaced so I went witch Cici."

Letty nodded sadly, "Oh…"

"Don't be sad, Lett…," Mia whined gently, not wanting her childhood friend to get depressed, "I didn't mean it in the way it came out. I'm sorry."

"No, It's….fine. Really…," She shook her head, a small smile showing in her features again, "I have something to tell you now that I know about your kid….," she turned to look at Dom before facing his sister again, "I was….thinking about telling Dom when we were talking. But it never came up so…"

Mia shook Letty's hand, encouraging her to continue, "So…?"

Letty looked towards the entrance of the room, taking notice of the unknown woman standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Who're you?" She asked curiously

Mia and Brian froze, waiting to see what Elena would reply with.

The woman cleared his throat and raised her head up proudly, "I am Elena Neves. And you are?"

Letty blinked a couple of times. Registering the name into her head.

'_Sorry, Elena.'_

Letty looked sadly at the man beside her, "I'm…..nobody."

Mia jumped off the bed "What?"

"How can you be 'nobody' when you are Leticia Ortiz?" Elena asked

Letty looked at the woman, "You know me."

Elena walked around the room, noticing the blood stained towel on the carpet, "I've had two years worth of information from you."

"Oh?…well that's not fair," Letty raised an eyebrow at the woman, rolling her tongue over teeth in her old 'I don't give a damn' style, "I don't know a thing about you."

Brian got in between the girls, feeling the tension rise in the room, "How 'bout we settle this tomorrow. Dom's already asleep, we should be too. Come on, Elena. I'll walk you out."

But Elena stood her ground, "No. I think I'll spend the night."

Letty stared at her with a look of disbelief. Turning to face Mia in explanation. Who in turn stood up and walked towards her current sister-in-law, "Brian's right, Elena. I think it'd be…..best if you go home. You can come back tomorrow and talk this out with Dom, okay."

"Wait, I want to ask her something." Letty spoke up, not once taking her eyes off of the woman being pushed towards the door.

"Letty, we'll talk about this tomorrow" Mia said nervously

"No, its fine," Elena stood her ground, crossing her arms and turning to stare at the woman in her boyfriends bed. Not missing their conjoined hands at all, "ask away."

"Who are you?"

"You already asked that." Elena replied, beginning to loose her patience with the common question

"No, who are you to my family." Letty asked, tilting her head towards Dominic's side. Eyes slightly narrowed at the woman, Letty now claimed to be the enemy.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow." Brian intervened

"Will you two shut your mouth's so that she can answer me?" Letty looked pointedly at the two

"I am Dominic's girlfriend." Elena replied.

And just like that, the tension grew tremendously.

Mia stayed quiet, watching both women with hawk-filled eyes.

While Brian slowly made his way out of the room.

Letty turned her head towards Dom's sleeping figure, "I knew it." she whispered to herself.

"Elena, I really think you should go." Mia stepped in front of the older woman, motioning her towards the door.

Elena nodded, "I will see you tomorrow. Tell Dom I have to talk to him."

Mia didn't follow behind Elena as she had promised earlier. Instead, she made her way towards Letty.

"Letty…."

"Don't, Mi…," Letty breathed out, "where am I?"

"In our villa"

"Who's room is this?"

Mia looked around the room before replying, "Dom's"

Letty moved her hand from Dom's and made a move stand up from the bed

"What do you think your doing, your still hurt. And I haven't checked you over yet!" Mia hissed

"I ain't sleepin' in here. You can check me over somewhere else." Letty sneered, standing up and walking slowly towards the door.

"Letty!…stop being stubborn and get into bed. Your going to hurt yourself even more!" She whispered, giving her sleeping brother one last look before closing the door behind them.

"I've had worse, now where's a guest bedroom?"

Mia groaned and opened the following door next to Dom's a couple of yards away, "You know, you still have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, and I'm glad you aren't badgering me like your brother was earlier. I seriously don't know how the news of me being dead started, Mi. I didn't even know."

"You…..didn't…" Mia walked the tired female in, moving aside the large comforter blankets and helping her lay down.

"No…," she sighed, closing her eyes, "I'll tell you guys everything else tomorrow."

Mia pulled the covers over Letty and patted her down gently, "I'm….glad your back, Letty."

"Mmm….me too, kid."

Mia rolled her eyes, a large smile showing on her face.

* * *

~~Next Morning~~

"Morning, Dom." Brian greeted from his stool on the island.

"Morning…." He muttered, walking over to the platinum refrigerator and took out a glass pitcher of orange juice.

"Orange juice?" Mia asked, looking at her brother from her spot in front of the stove.

Dom looked at Mia, confusedly, "Yeah?…and?"

"You don't drink, Orange juice." Brian clarified, staring his brother-in-law with curiosity. Grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a drink of it.

"It's a good time as any to start." He rolled his eyes, putting the pitcher on the island and grabbed himself a tall glass from the cabinets.

Dom looked over Mia's shoulder, watching her flip over the sunny side eggs cooking on the non-stick pan.

Dom looked at his sister strangely, "Letty's gonna love those."

"Letty?…." Mia turned to give her brother a strange look.

Her features going from happy to depressed in a millisecond.

"Yeah, Mia. Letty, she was upstairs with me last night. But when I woke up she was gone. Where she at?" he asked

Brian looked worriedly at the eldest Toretto, "Why would you ask that?"

Dom stopped himself short, getting irritated with the two for not remembering what happened last night, "Because we found her last night, wounded and she shouldn't be up in her state. Did ya hit your head or somethin', O'Conner?"

Mia looked at her husband, sadly, "Dom…..""What's with the face?" Dom looked between Mia and Brian, curiously

"Dom….Letty's been dead for over two years now. You know that." Mia said quietly, walking over to her daughter that was in her pink bassinet. Pushing it gently side to side.

"What are you guys talking about? She's alive." Dom asked again

"You alright, Dom?" Brian asked, setting the newspaper he was reading down on the island and stared at his brother-in-law with a matching face that Mia had.

"Am I alright?," Dom scoffed and pointed at Brian "are _you_ alright?"

Mia's stare towards her brother worsened.

"Dom….." Mia frowned, tears beginning to fall down her face

Dom narrowed his eyes at his sister, "That's not funny, Mi. Now stop it, already," then he turned to look at the blonde, "Brian, you were with me. Don't tell me you actually forgot. You bonehead"

Mia clasped her hand over her face, trying to stop crying.

Brian stood up slowly, walking towards his wife, and hugging her small form to his.

Dom glared harder, slamming his hands on the island and marching up the stairs in search of Letty.

* * *

"Letty!" He shouted, opening all four guest bedroom's in the house. Not giving up looking for Letty.

"Dom! Dom! Stop it, please!" Mia shouted, crying after her brother

"No! I told you, Mi," he turned and lowered his tone, "she's here. She talked to me last night!"

He turned and ran down the stairs, leaving his crying sister on the floor of their hallway.

* * *

"Letty, this isn't funny anymore! Your in no condition to be walking around!" He yelled, getting angry at her hide-and-go-seek game.

"Dom, come on, man. Give it a rest."

Most of all what was annoying him was his brother-in-law

"Shut it, O'Conner! I know she's here! I don't know what the hell's going on in that head of yours. But you were with me when we rescued her," He raised a finger threateningly at him, "Now come out, Letty!"

Brian stopped, watching Dom search the house sadly from ground, up.

"Is this it?" Mia cried from behind him, walking with their baby in her arms into the embrace of her husband.

"It's been two years, Mia…..I'm kind of surprised it didn't happen sooner." Brian whispered, rubbing her arm and giving her head a peck.

* * *

Dom breathed in and out heavily. Still wondering where Letty was at.

"Dom!"

He turned to face the woman coming his way.

His eyes narrowed in question, "Elena? What are you doing here this early?"

Elena looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean, what am I doing here early? I live here, with you."

Dom chuckled humorlessly, "Right."

"What is so funny?" She asked, not following his joke.

"Nothing, I'm looking for Letty. I'll talk to you later." He turned around and began walking towards the shore of the beach.

"Letty?….." She whispered, her eyebrows furrowing at what he just told her.

"Mia!, Mia!" Elena called for her sister-in-law from the foyer.

"Yeah…" she sniffed, showing herself over the glass rails of the second floor

"Why is your brother saying he's looking for Leticia? I thought she was-"

"Yes," Mia closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose and responding stiffly to the woman below, "she's gone. That's why were worried that Dom says she was here last night."

Elena's eyes widened

* * *

Dom sighed sadly, watching the sun begin to rise over the horizon of the ocean waters.

"I don't get it…where are you?" he whispered, sitting himself on a large rock at the edge of the shore.

_"Dom…."_ a soft voice came from in front of him

He lifted his head slowly, eyes widening ever so slightly at the woman before him.

"Hey, papa." she grinned

"Letty…," he said softly

Admiring the Latina woman dressed in an amazing long white flowing gown that barely touched the cold dark water she was standing over.

She looked like an angel. So innocent. Every feature he remembered her to have.

Dom jumped off the rock and slowly made his way towards her.

Not even noticing the bite of the cold water slowly rise from his feet, to his legs, and waist.

"I knew you were here…" he smiled and watched her through half-lidded eyes.

She chuckled, shaking her head, "No, papa….I'm not here."

His smile fell slightly, "Your standing right in front of me, aren't you?"

She frowned, reaching her hand out to caress his cheek. But her hand went right through.

Letty shook her head slowly, "No."

* * *

_**So how was it? I really didn't want to end it with this. So I wanna know what you guys think. Should I make another alternative ending? Or what? Please let me know ^^ And if you guys are confused as to what the hell just went on after EVERYTHING I wrote before this scene. Here's a briefing of what this one-shot is about. Dom imagines everything that happens from the beginning. Including all the scenes between the time Elena was expression what she felt towards being second to Letty. When Letty was making her escape from the military convoy, to the scene where Mia explained everything to Elena. (P.S. the explanation his sister gave to his girlfriend was everything he knew and thought of Letty), the moment he was asleep, and the scene with Mia putting Letty in the guest room **__**J The rest at the end is just little snippets of what Brian, Mia, and Elena think. I really didn't want to end this with Letty dead. But…I'll see about the alternative ending. 3 Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 1 of Alternative 2

**Okay, so I'm apparently making this a TWO chapter alternative. Cause this is coming out longer than I thought it would. Also! Please don't kill me for taking longer than promised. A little thing called life problems happened to me recently and I've been in a crappy mood. So I'm sorry for that. But without further a due. Here is part 1 of alternative 2!**

* * *

~~Next Morning~~

"Morning, Dom." Brian greeted from his stool on the island.

"Morning…." He muttered, walking over to the platinum refrigerator and took out a glass pitcher of orange juice.

"Orange juice?" Mia asked, looking at her brother from her spot in front of the stove.

Dom looked at Mia, confusedly, "Yeah?…and?"

"You don't drink, Orange juice." Brian clarified, staring his brother-in-law with curiosity. Grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a drink of it.

"It's a good time as any to start." He rolled his eyes, putting the pitcher on the island and grabbed himself a tall glass from the cabinets.

Dom looked over Mia's shoulder, watching her flip over the sunny side eggs cooking on the non-stick pan.

"Dom, do me a favor and go wake up, Letty" Mia asked, still focusing on her task at hand.

He turned to look at her strangely, "Letty….?"

Mia gave him an equal stare, "Yes….Letty. She's upstairs in the guest bedroom next to yours."

Brian gave his brother-in-law a small laugh, standing up to grab his newspaper from the counter, "What'd you forget already, Dom?"

Dom stopped himself short, getting irritated with the two for playing this little charade of theirs

"That ain't funny. Now both of you, stop it already."

Mia sighed softly at her brother "Dom…..""Why, are you looking at me like that?" Dom narrowed his eyes at her

"Dom….Letty's here. You and Brian brought her back yesterday." Mia said quietly, walking over to her daughter that was in her pink bassinet. Pushing it gently side to side.

Dom clenched his jaw, "You probably dreamt it, Mi."

"Go upstairs, and look for yourself" Brian stated, sitting himself back down on the stool across from Dominic

"Upstairs?," Dom said gently before turning to question Brian's sanity "are _you_ alright, O'Conner?"

Mia rolled her eyes in her brother's direction

"Dom….." Mia frowned

Dom glared at Mia "I already said to drop it,"

But both Brian and Mia gave him the same wondrous stare.

Dom glared harder, slamming his hands on the island and marching up to his room.

* * *

He shook his head, swiping at his bald head in irritation.

Maybe he was too hard on Mia, but the subject of loosing her….was hard for him to talk about.

"_Damn it…."_

Came a soft hiss through the bedroom door he had just passed.

He stopped and turned to look back at the plain white door.

"_Go upstairs, and look for yourself" _

He sighed, stepping back and reaching for the crystal doorknob

He turned it slowly, taking his time in opening the door.

Was he really doing this?

Did he truly believe in what his sister and brother-in-law told him?

Apparently he did, because he just finished turning the knob and threw the door right open.

Nothing.

He stepped into the room and looked around.

The bed wasn't made, which he found odd. No one slept in this room before.

"…_She's upstairs in the guest bedroom next to yours."_

Then, the sound of something hard fell on the floor in the restroom of the room he was in.

He looked up suspiciously at the ajar door that led to the bathroom.

"Shit!" a woman's voice whispered from inside.

He sped towards the bathroom, throwing the door open till it hit the opposite wall.

And there, stood the object of his pain, love, hurt, warmth, and confusion.

His eyes furrowed, taking a step back, hitting his back against the door frame, "What…."

The woman looked up slowly at the stunned man.

"_What_ are you doing in here?" she asked, grabbing the bar of soap that fell to the floor and set it on the white marbled counter.

He looked around the bathroom, observing the now bloodied floor. Tracing his sight from her drenched feet, up her crimsoned legs, to her wounded hip.

"Dom?…" she called, following his trail of sight before covering her bloodied state with a nearby towel.

"Your…," he shook his head, "your not here. It's not possible."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been gone for two years."

She closed her eyes, finally understanding what was going on, "Dom, we talked about this last night."

Dom stared delusional at her feet, "I've cracked"

She grimaced, "What I would have paid to see that happen back then," she shook her head, walking towards him and grabbing his hand. Pulling up to her chest, "I'm here, papa. Don't'chu feel my heart beating?"

He looked down at his hand. Feeling her warmth of her skin and the beat of her heart jumping repeatedly.

"I've never seen you this…helpless" She said quietly.

That got him back as he looked at her with a staggered glance, "I ain't helpless."

She let out a careless breath, "Your back."

Standing herself up slowly, mindful of her wound.

Dom, seeing her difficulty in standing. Jumped up and helped her, walking her to sit on the toilet seat, "How'd this happen…" He asked, tightening his lips and clutching his hands. Leaning himself back to get a good look her.

She stared at him, "You really don't remember last night, do you?"

He shook his head negatively.

"Dom, you and Brian found me practically bleeding to death in some building at the ruins a couple of miles from here. A helicopter was tracking me down and landed me a fucking good one on my hip. You carried me here….," she looked around, "your house…I guess."

He leant himself against the wall, some events of last night easing it's way into his head "Why were you being tracked down."

Letty bit her lip, looking towards the glass doors to the shower.

"A heist against a military convoy…"

He glared at her, "Are you outta your mind?"

She in turn, returned the favor, "I had no choice."

"You always, have a choice."

"Oh really? Then I guess you had a choice two years ago when you fucking abandoned me in Mexico!"

"I did it because I wanted to keep you safe!," he hissed, kneeling down by her legs. Taking a hold of her hands, "I didn't want you tangled up in this mess if the FED's caught up to me."

She swung her head away from him, "They know who I am, Dom! They know every god damned this about us! You really think they weren't going to have me tied down to you?"

He leant back on his heels, thinking as he stared at the floor.

"Look at me now! Do I look like I'm living it safe because you left? I just got shot for making a bad fucking choice! You were free to go, and you chose wrong! Why would you do that? After everything I did to try and get your name cleared-You fucking had to go and ruin it!" She threw his hands away from her

He closed his eyes tiredly, "I couldn't let it go, Letty."

"What couldn't you let go…?" after a moment of silence, she stared exasperatedly at him.

"Your murder….," he grinded his teeth together, "you know I have separation issues. I couldn't let it go."

* * *

"Mia!," Elena called out as she entered the large home, "Brian!"

"In the kitchen, Elena~" Brian answered, sitting himself up straight when the said woman came into view.

"Hey, Elena." Mia smiled at the woman

"Good morning," she replied, "…where is Dom?"

Brian cleared his throat and took a drink of his coffee, "Upstairs"

"He went to go-" Mia walked towards her sister-in-law, but Brian cut her short.

"Change."

Mia turned to look at her husband in question.

"I'll head up then." Elena nodded, turning around and disappearing into the hallway

Once Mia knew Elena was out of hearing range she snapped her husbands head off, "What do you think your doing? You know she's ready to bite his head off for last night."

Brian stared at Mia calmly, "Things have changed, Mia. It may have been less than twelve hours….," he shook his head, "but we both know that no matter what circumstances were under, Dom would never abandon Letty. Not after everything that's happened. Elena needs to realize that with her own eyes. And you know what, I know you want Letty back by our side. Even though I'm still confused as hell as to how she's alive."

Mia sighed, nodding in agreement, "Your right. But Brian…."

"Yeah?…"

She let out a deep breath, preparing to tell her husband what little information Letty had revealed to her last night.

* * *

Elena made her way up the staircase, lazily.

Why did Dom have to have so many stairs?

She shook her head and took a deep breath in.

"Uy…first thing I'm going to do is make him move to the first floor."

Once she reached the second level, she began making her way towards Dom's room.

"_After everything I did to try and get your name cleared. You fucking had to go and ruin it!" _

Elena narrowed her eyes at the room next to Dom's.

"Who is…"

She quietly made her way towards the open door and peaked her head inside.

Their was nobody in the room, but the light to the bathroom was turned on.

"_I ..…let...go, Letty."_

"_What….let go~?"_

She tip-toed closer to the bathroom. Not being able to understand what they were whispering.

"Your murder….,you know I have separation issues. I couldn't let it go."

Elena realized it was Dom….but that woman's voice…

"Dom….you should know that your life meant more to me than anything" She cried silently

"It's not a one way street!," he snapped, "I love you, Letty, that's why I left. If I had known that all of this shit would happen….I never would have made that choice in the first place!"

Elena backed herself against the wall, surprised.

She heard Letty sigh, "I love you too…..but we can't change the past."

"Don't leave me again…" he whispered, caressing her cheek to make her meet his gaze

"How can you ask me that?," she sniffed, "damn it…..," she wiped at her tears angrily

"Your crying.."

"I ain't cryin'!" she stood up, clutching her hip tightly as she fell back down onto the toilet seat.

"Stop forcing yourself!," he said through clenched lips, reaching towards her half naked torso to unbind the gauze's, "let me take a look at 'chu"

"Dom…it's fine. I can do it myself." she moved to get away from him, but his hands stayed firm on each side of her waist.

"Sit down ….and let me check you." he turned to look up at her seriously and she gave in.

"Just like old times…" she muttered

He chuckled, "you bet your ass."

She stayed quiet, letting him do as he pleased with her body for a couple of minutes before opening her mouth again.

"You know we gotta talk, right?" she whispered

Dom gave his menstruation's a pause.

"I know what we talked about last night."

"Funny how you remembered so quickly," she looked at him accusingly, "you damn shitty liar."

"I ain't lyin'"

"Oh, I'm not saying your lying about remembering. I'm saying your lying about forgetting. You may be a lot of things, Dom. But your not an idiot." she smirked, reaching forward to place her hand gently over the back of his neck.

He sighed comfortably, "You always were the only one to see through me"

"Cause I know you, better then you know yourself, papa."

"That name…."

Her conversation last night with Dom's…girlfriend suddenly came to mind.

"Right," she pulled her hand back, "not my place."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Not your place for what?"

She looked at him impatiently, "Nothing, are you almost done?"

Dom grabbed her wrists and bound them down towards his stomach, "Answer me."

"Stop…doing that, I hated it when you use to do that and I still hate it now." she grimaced, pulled her head back to face away from him

"Do what?" he asked

"Your using your damned commanding voice, don't do that to me. For one, it pisses me off. Two….," she rolled her eyes and attempted to pull her hands free again, "just don't.."

"I didn't know I had a commanding voice."

She swung her head, looking at him with a bored expression, "Fucken' liar."

"Alright, I didn't know I did that to you. I'm sorry. There."

Letty sighed, "Can I get up now?"

"Why does it seem like you would rather be anywhere else, but with me?" he asked, looking at her with upset features.

"Because I don't belong here anymore, Dom."

Dom looked at her through narrowed eyes, "What in the hell gave you that idea."

"The fact that your with someone else….," she stared at him with lost eyes, "Isn't that enough?"

He pulled away from her, "Letty…..let me explain."

"Why should you?…," she stood up slowly, her face inches away from his, "Dom, we never had a bad relationship. We didn't end it-"

"That's why I want to explain."

"Let me finish, will you…..," she sighed, "our lives together were token from us, Dom. I don't blame you for wanting to be with someone else. When you thought you had lost me."

"Your making it sound like it's something bad." he whispered

"That's the thing. I'm not," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "you're the one that's making it seem that way."

He thought it over, realizing she was right. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"You don't know….how happy I am to know you still love me," she caressed his cheek, "but what about her?"

"…"

"Do you love her, Dom?"

He gulped stiffly

"Well…do you?"

They both turned to look towards the entrance of the bathroom. Seeing their intruder was the person they were talking about.

Letty sighed, "Damn….speak of the devil."

Dom took a step away from her, earning a look of hurt from Letty.

"I was right when I said I knew you more than you knew yourself," Letty stated sadly, "I got my answer without you havin' to tell me again, Dom."

Elena looked dejectedly between them. Not understanding, nor liking their bond.

Letty slowly made her way passed her, standing shoulder to shoulder with her, "….Take care of him."

Elena tilted her head slightly in Letty's direction, "I already am."

Letty didn't say anything as she left to retrieve her bloodied shirt from Dom's room.

Leaving Dom and Elena to stand alone in the bathroom.

"She read you wrong, didn't she?" Elena whispered hesitantly

Dom clenched his left fist tightly, staring at the blood that was still left on the floor.

* * *

"Yeah…..I need to know what happened between April of 2010, up till now." Brian said to the person at the other end of the line.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. And Juvy….I need it an hour ago." He stated, wanting to get on top of things as soon as possible.

"What'd he tell you?" Mia asked, sitting herself next to Brian on the couch in the living room.

"He's looking. Don't worry, we'll find out what the hell happened two years ago, Mia." he turned and gave her a peck on the head.

"I hope so…"

* * *

Letty sighed, looking down at her white bloodied shirt. She can't go out like this. She'd be arrested. Bunch of idiots.

She walked out, still in her pants and bra. The only thing covering her stomach were the bandages and gauze.

Stepping down the stairs heavily, she thought of the events taken place.

She was without a home, without a family, and love.

The only ones that did actually wanted her, were the FED's.

She chuckled, funny how that turned out right?

"Letty, is that you?" She heard Mia's voice from the hall underneath the staircase.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?" she asked, finally coming into view

"Like shit, other than that. I'm fine." Letty snarled

Mia shook her head, a light smile curving on her lips, "Same old Letty."

Letty choked back a pause, "…..No, Mi."

"Did….Dom tell you breakfast is ready?" she asked hesitantly

"No," she said tiredly, "we had other things….goin' on. Anyway, I gotta go."

"What," Mia's eyes widened, "why?"

"It's not safe for you guys if I'm here, Mia." she clarified

"Don't come at me by telling me it's not safe, Letty! We've always lived our lives the way we do. Don't be like Dom and abandon me again!. I thought you were dead, and you still haven't told me how you're here. Now your just going to leave!" Mia shouted

"Mia….?" they heard Brian's voice come from the kitchen, "why are you yelling? Cici's asleep."

Mia let out a deep breath, "This one! She's says she's leaving!"

"Mia…" Letty scrunched her nose at Mia's cliché

Brian sighed and turned to look at Letty, "Look, Letty. Right now might not be the time to leave. It isn't safe."

"No. What ain't safe is my staying here!" Letty glared

"You ain't goin' nowhere."

They all turned to look up at the deep voice that came booming from the top of the staircase.

"And what the hell gives you the right to tell me that!" Letty hissed at the man now coming down the stairs, his girlfriend in tow.

"The fact that I have to keep my family safe is one reason." He stared her right into the eyes, daring her to tell him otherwise.

"It's been two years, Dom. Your really calling _us_, family?" Letty shook her head, taking the last step on the staircase

"Yeah, cause we are." He narrowed his eyes at her, following behind every one of her steps

"How cute." she crossed her arms

"….Lett?" Mia whispered questioningly

Letty's eyes softened a bit at the sight of Mia, "You guys don't know me anymore, just like I don't know you. I'm considered the most fucking wanted person in the US…everywhere," Letty looked at Dom pleadingly, "how can we be a family, when were going to have to keep watching our backs constantly. When I don't belong here anymore."

"Stop saying that!" Dom glared

"Let me ask you guys a question," Letty stared off at the wall behind Mia, "and if you can give me an answer. Then I'll stay…. if you don't, then I'm outta here."

"Alright, ask" Mia stepped forward, eager to know what Letty was going to ask.

"If I'm goin' to stay here…..were would that leave me?"

"Your family, Lett! Isn't that enough?" Mia asked

"I'm….family…," Letty sighed, "that's not the answer I wanted."

"What more do you want?" Dom asked, wanting to make her stay just as much as his sister.

"Me and you have already talked about this, Dom," Letty looked up at him, "Mia and Brian with Cici. You and…Elena…but where would that leave me?"

Mia stared dejectedly at the floor. Now understanding what her former sister-in-law was getting at.

"So what? You are just going to give up, like that?" Elena spoke up

Letty looked up at her, giving her a lazy amused stare, "Your motivating me, to take away Dom from you? Wow. What a martyr."

"Funny. Everyone tells me that you were the martyr." The younger woman said.

"Theirs a difference between being a martyr and knowing when to let go. Get it straight. I know when to cut my losses. I'm not sticking around to watch everything I have ever known, fall apart." Letty glared at her rival before turning to Mia, "Mi….can I borrow a shirt."

Mia just nodded and began walking up the stairs, her husband following right behind her.

"I already told you, you ain't leavin'." Dom said stiffly

"Must be painful for you to watch the man you love beg for his old lover to stay…right?" Letty looked over at Elena blankly

"Shut up! I am doing this for him!"

"At what cost! Him going back to jail for hiding a convict! Or Mia and Brian having their baby token away because of it! And all for what! Keeping me here!…..," Letty shouted, "I thought you would smarter than that. I knew Dom had a thing for chicks without brain cells. But I didn't think he'd actually choose one without them."

"Letty, that's enough." Dom said quietly

"If your tired of hearing me talk, then bye." Letty once again, turned around and made her way towards the door.

Dom took long strides toward her and latched onto her wrist.

"Let go."

"No."

"Dom, I'm not going to ask you again." she pulled at her arm, only feeling the stinging sensation of her wrist being held onto to tightly.

"I don't care. You know when I say something I'ma do. I do it." He glared at her, pulling her harshly back to him.

Landing her on his chest with a small yelp, "You asshole! That hurts!"

"Baby." He snorted

"Screw you! I ain't no baby, now let me go you big ass bear!"

"Your gonna have to do better than that." He said monotonously, carrying her bridal style towards the living room.

"You're a fuckin' hypocrite, Dom! You get to leave me, but I can't leave you!"

"I didn't want to!" He growled at her.

"You did it because you were protecting me, right. So why the hell can't you see that your in fucking danger with me just talking to you!" she hissed right back, clutching her eyes and arching her body when she felt the pain of her wound start.

"Damn it…" Dom sighed, trying to calm himself down and not explode at her.

She groaned deeply, rolling her head in his direction, "What!"

"Calm down. Your bleeding again." He muttered, setting her down on the Victorian chair, not caring if it stained or not.

"Dom!," she yelled after him, watching his retreating back go into the hall, "I'm not done here!"

"Would you calm yourself down. Dom is just getting the first aid kit." Elena said exasperatedly

Letty glared at her. Finally laying herself back on the couch.

"Why are you acting this way with them?" she asked

"I don't need to explain myself to someone I don't know. Nor care to know." Letty responded, closing her eyes. All events finally getting to her.

"Oh, I know you don't care. Because I do not either. But Dom does, and that's why I have to say something about this."

"How about you mind your own business."

"Dom is my business!"

"Por favor….," she sighed sarcastically, "can you shut it? Or do you mind leaving? Cause your giving me a fuckin' headache."

Elena glared and stood up, making her way out of the living room "I don't know what Dom see's in you."

After a while Letty pondered on that statement, "I don't either…."

* * *

Dom shook his head angrily, coming back into the room. Not noticing that Letty had fallen asleep.

How can she say those things?

He looked down at the Victorian chair. Taking notice in the sleeping woman.

Dom sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Your so damn innocent when you sleep…."

His lip quirked, "What was that saying you use to tell Mia….'calladita, te mira's mas bonita.'," he bit his lip, "I guess you were right."

Almost as if she had heard him, she reacted and moved her head.

He smiled gently, until he heard her say a name.

"Stefaniaaa…" she groaned

His eyes furrowed, who was that?

"Hey, I got the shirt." He heard Mia say from behind him.

He raised his hand up quickly to halt her talking.

"What….?" she whispered, looking between her brother and Letty.

"Shh!"

"Stefie.." Letty continued to say, her eyes tightening at the name.

Dom continued to stare at her, the name rolling around in his head. Trying to figure out if he knew a Stefania.

He leaned over her and shook her shoulder slightly. Trying not to jolt her awake.

"Letty…"

Her eyebrow twitched

"Letty…" he whispered louder

She sighed with her mouth closed, turning her head away from Dom.

"Wake up!" he shouted next to her ear.

Her eyes snapped open as her body jumped back against the head rest, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Mia glared at Dom, "Dom!"

Dom just smirked, "Nothin' else worked. You've always been a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, but ya didn't have to fuckin scream in my ear! Pinche pendejo!" Letty glared

And Dom glared right back at the name, "A pinche pendejo am I?"

Letty moved her face closer to his, "Yes!"

He sucked on his teeth for a second before pushing her down on the couch, "Hey!"

"Stay the hell down." he grounded, setting one hand against her stomach, while the other went to grab the blood filled bandages.

"That fucking hurts!" Letty stomped her feet on the cushions, her nails digging into Dom's left arm that was holding her down.

"Suck it up."

"You assh-"

"Yeah, yeah. I already know my nickname. Don't need to remind me." Dom stated, trying to pull the bandage's as careful as possible.

Mia sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing the black t-shirt she had gotten for Letty, on the couch.

Making her way out of the child's play going on in the living room.

"Ugh!" Letty slammed her head down on the arm rest, annoyed with the fact that her comebacks weren't affecting him anymore.

Dom's eyes narrowed at a scar on her stomach he hadn't noticed before, "What the hell is this."

Letty lowered her eyes from the ceiling to the big ape in front of her, "What?"

"This scar across your stomach, that's what." He glared at her, watching her sit herself up straight as she looked down at the scar.

Her eyes reflected a bit of surprised remembrance before turning neutral again.

"I got it fighting."

"Bullshit, now tell me where the hell you got this from."

"What the hell do you care?" She crossed her arms,

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head.

He had seen that same type of scar before.

Dom's head steered sideways as he remembered.

Mia had the same scar on her stomach, but that was because she had, had a cesarean.

His jaw clenched, "You got till I could to five before you tell me why the hell you have a cesarean scar on your stomach. Or else I'll find out from Brian to figure out when and how this happened."

Letty sucked on her top teeth, leaning herself against the couch, "….I…got nothin' to say."

_"One…."_ his eyes stared angrily up at hers

"Dom…," she shook her head

_"Two…"_

She leant her head back to stare at the ceiling.

_"Three…"_

"Keep counting." She muttered

_"Four…"_ he grabbed onto her thigh and gripped it tightly

Letty rolled her eyes at the mellow-drama, "I was pregnant, Dom."

And just like that, his grip vanished as he pulled back as if he had just been burnt.

She turned to look at him slowly, "I was going to tell you…but you fell asleep on me last night."

Dom stood up on his heels, not knowing how to take the information.

"You wanted to know how I got that scar and when I tell you, you've got nothin' to say?"

"What do you…expect me to say?" His eyes widened an inch, still processing what she had just said.

She rolled her eyes, staring at the cream carpeted floor

"Is it…."

Her eyes narrowed up at him, "The fuck!," she stood up abruptly, "why the fuck would you ask me that!"

"It was just a question," he glared back

"I wouldn't have spent six fucking years of my life with you if I had wanted to have a fucking baby with someone else!" she stormed around him, trying to run out of the room.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "Get back here."

"Hell no! I can't believe after knowing you for more than fucking nine years, your really asking me that!"

Dom pulled her back again, wrapping his arms crossed across her chest, "Let me the fuck go!"

"No."

"Dom!…," she turned her head up to glare at the close to coming in contact faces, "suelta me!"

"No!" He glared harder, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the couch and they both fell back into it.

She hissed at the feel of him under her.

"Fucking ay…" she growled

His grip tightened around her. Relishing in the pressure on top of him.

"I don't think your girl would appreciate this, Dominic." Letty said blandly

"You don't know shit. Now tell me about the kid."

She sighed, there's the old tyke.

"She's two…," Letty whispered, "going on three in a couple of weeks."

Dom swallowed back a lump before responding, "A girl."

"Yeah….she was seven point thirteen ounces, and thirteen inches..," Letty smiled, remembering how it felt to have her daughter in her arms.

All the while, Dom stayed quietly. Taking in the information as if it were his oxygen.

"She…uh.. Had a lot of hair when she was born. I'd always wondered why I had heart-burn…," she chuckled, shaking her head at the thought, "she was…pretty tiny. Average, they told me. She has your eyes, you know." she whispered

At the mention, Dom straightened himself up. Looking over her shoulder, watching her every emotion, wanting to feel exactly what she had experienced, "my lips, your ears," she gave a small laugh, "and a Toretto attitude to kill."

"I named her Stefania Sofia Toretto…"

"Mom.." he said softly, looking off at a music box on a glass table a little a ways from them.

"Yeah….I figured who better else than your mom's name."

He slid his hands over her thighs and onto her hands in front of them.

Appreciating the gesture.

He suddenly felt a deep painful hole in his chest. Why hadn't he known? Why did this have to be token away from him?

"Along the way…little kid surprised me a lot. She was smarter then she let on. Stefie's first word was papi…believe it or not."

His grip on her tightened as his face began to twitch. Not wanting to let his emotions shower.

"That didn't surprise me so much…I talked to her a lot about you. Even though she was still a baby."

"Thank you…." His response barely passed with a ghost of a whisper.

"I wasn't going to let my kid live her life without knowing her dad was, Dom." She tilted her head to the side, watching all of his emotions skyrocket.

"Anyway…at seventeen months…she was talking a lot….," she shook her head, "so much that I couldn't ever shut her up. I called her my 'grillo'. Little brat, she was everything Mia was when she was happy. But when she got mad, all of her Dominic Toretto came out." Letty smiled

Dom licked his bottom lip, keeping his smirk at bay.

"Nineteen months, she was walking and calling me mami. Taking her first steps when I was washing our clothes at a laundry mat a couple of minutes from where we lived. When she turned one, little brat learned a bad habit of always telling me no to everything. She threw such a fit, I had to give her a couple good ones on the butt before she stopped."

"Spankin' 'er already?" Dom looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Hell yeah, I don't know how the heck your mom did it with you. Your kid is a brat, I tell ya." Letty chided

"Anyways, even though she threw her tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted. She was still a good girl. She knew when she had to pick up after herself," Letty sighed, "a couple of days after she turned two. I had to leave, I couldn't stay with her. I had a couple of bangers on my head, plus the FED's….," she bit her lip, scrunching her nose as a tear fell down her cheek, "I had to abandon my two year old baby to a friend…because of this fucking life…," she jumped up from Dom's arms, "I hate it!"

Dom looked at her surprised as she kicked the coffee table in front of them, knocking over a china lamp and a couple of center pieces.

She turned herself around, not wanting to face Dominic when more tears cascaded down her face.

"It's been almost a year sense I've seen her…..," she said lowly, her breathing coming in short because of her hiccups, "I don't even know if she remembers me. All I know is that she's fine," she slid herself slowly on the floor, "that ain't enough …," she shook her head, "not for me."

He situated himself behind her, a lone tear falling down his stone face.

"Where is she.." He asked quietly, not willing to break the silence between them at the moment.

"I left her with a trusted friend. I use to call her all the time to know how Stefania was doing. But it's gotten so bad that I can't even do that anymore, Dom," she looked up at him sadly, "I can't come in contact with her. They'll know…"

"Who'll know," he wiped her tears away

"Besides the FED's," she gave a mocking chuckle, "everyone. My face is planted everywhere where she's staying at. No one knows she's mine, but the friend I left her with."

He inhaled heavily, tightening his arms around the crying woman."We'll get 'er back, Letty…Count on it."

His vision trailed from the shattered items from the coffee table, up to the veterans couches and towards the opening entrance of the living room. Spotting a woman leaning against the marbled frame.

'I'm sorry….but she needs me more.'

He looked a bit remorsefully at Elena. Who had a look of darkness on her face.

She slowly backed away from the entrance and made her way out of the house.

He sighed, looking back down at Letty. Rubbing her shoulder up and down. Laying his cheek over her head as he let her vent out her frustrations.

* * *

"What do you think's going on in there?" Mia whispered, not bothering to look back at Brian who was scanning through the documents that he had asked from Juvy.

"Does it matter?"

She turned around sharply, "Of course it matters! It's too damn quiet in there."

Brian looked up with a lazy smile, "Why do you always assume their needs to be yelling when Dom and Letty are in the same room?"

She took a step back, appalled at the accusation, "I do not!"

He raised an eyebrow

"Oh, whatever. Get back to looking at that damn file." she rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the kitchen doorframe. Trying to listen in on Dom's and Letty's conversation down the hall in the living room.

Brian sighed and did as she asked him.

* * *

~~~Later on~~~

"You think you could do it?" Dom asked, arms crossed, legs apart as he stared down at his brother-in-law who was sitting at the kitchen island. Going through his laptop.

"I'm pretty sure we can…but why do you wanna do that for?" Brian asked, leaning his arm against the island, the other on his lap.

He turned and began walking into the hallway, "I'm getting my kid back."

* * *

"Lett…," Mia whispered, knocking on Dom's room door softly before entering.

"What's up, Mi?" Letty said gently, rubbing her eyes tiredly from her spot on the bed.

"I never got to ask you what happened yesterday" Mia asked, sitting at the corner of the bed.

Letty sighed, "Imma make this short. Cause I'm really tired. I didn't know about the report you guys had that I was dead. I was probably here in Berlin during that time. I've been running from the FED's ever sense I went undercover for Brian. I was mixed in with the infiltration as a real racer distributing meth for dealer named Braga. Got into with his gay lookin' friend, crashed and got away. After that, I met a family that took me in. I stayed there for a year….had Stefania and left."

"That name…you said it before in your sleep," Mia said gently, setting her hand on her old friends leg, "who's is it?"

Letty smiled slightly, "Congrats, aunt Mia."

Mia's eyebrows raised as her body jerked back in surprise.

"You….your serious?"

Letty looked amusedly at her, "Now why would I lie 'bout that? I told daddy Dom earlier, too."

Mia took a second to process this before giving out a full blast squeal and throwing her arms around Letty.

She groaned, "Bring it back a notch, I'm kinda hurtin' here."

"Right," she pulled back immediately, but the large smile never left her features, "soo! Where is she? I wanna meet her!"

Letty's whole body shut down. She stared, melancholy at her hands.

"Oh my….," Mia stopped short, "she…didn't did sh-""She's not dead, if that's what you mean…," Letty whispered, "I hope…with everything that I have, that she's alright and well."

Letty's eyes began to redden.

"Don't cry, Letty…" Mia stood up and sat closer to her, wrapping her arms gently around her friend, "everything's going to be alright."

"God, Mi," Letty sighed into her hands, "you don't know how much I'm praying right now that everything will be a'right."

* * *

**So, how was the long awaited freaking alternative ending? This isn't the only chapter. Don't worry! :) I have the second chapter for part two already in the making. Apparently, I can't make promises as to when the damn chapter will be done. Being an adult _suuuuuucks_! Anyways, tell me how it went for you guys. :DD**


	3. Chapter 2 of Alternative 2

"Hey," Brian stuck his head inside the living room where Mia was playing with Cici. Dom sat with his arm around Letty's shoulders on the couch, "the reports came in."

Mia, Dom, and Letty looked up at him

"Stefania's report." He said, walking into the room and setting the file down on the coffee table.

"She's still in LA. From what these say," Brian looked over at Letty, "there's never been a report of abuse, hassle, or neglect, everything seems pretty normal. She's a healthy bouncing baby."

Letty nodded, reaching for the document slowly.

She set it on her lap as Mia and Brian gathered around. Dom leaning over to view the documents as she opened the folder.

And there she was. A large picture of the beautiful little Toretto was centered on the front page.

She ran her hand over the side of Stefie's cheek, "Mi princessa…"

Dom all the while kept staring at the photo. This baby was definitely the spitting image of what he use to look like as a baby.

"She's gorgeous!" Mia gushed, running behind the couch to look at the files over Letty's and Dom's shoulders.

The mother in distress sniffed, her chin quivered at the memory of holding her baby.

She felt Dom's grip on her shoulder tighten, but when she turned to look at him. He was staring down at Stefania's photo.

What was he thinking?

Dom himself was at a jumble with his emotions, let alone his thoughts. What else can he say beside what he already knew? He had never met this child. Let alone known it existed in the world until a few hours ago. What he did know, was that he felt un-whole. His missing heart was so far, yet right in front of him. This picture was all he had of her. For now.

He reached out to grab the photo and brought it closer to them.

They didn't speak. They didn't even notice when Brian, Mia, and the baby left.

Both parents were in a world of their own as they stared down at their baby.

"Imagine what it would feel like….to have her here…in our arms." She said slowly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Soon, Letty."

* * *

~~~Next day~~~

"You ready, Lett?" Mia tapped on Dom's door. Spying her childhood friend sitting on a corner of Dom's bed. Stefania's photo still in her grasp.

"….No."

Mia chuckled quietly, "Come on, aren't you happy to be able to get Stefie back?"

"I am…..I just don't know…if I have what it takes anymore, Mi." Letty exhaled waveringly, still looking down at the picture of the two year old.

"What do you mean you don't have what it takes? Letty, you're a mom. You've been a mom for almost three years now. It's not something you'll ever loose, no matter how long apart you've been from her," Mia dropped herself down, balancing herself on her heels, "it's second nature to us. Don't discourage yourself. Alright, now come on. The guys are waiting for us downstairs. And little Cici get's cranky when she's woken up."

Letty looked up at Mia, who had stood back up.

She smiled, "Your right."

"Of course I am!," she smirked and reached for Stefania's picture, "now give me that, and leave it here."

"What? No! I'm taking it with me." Letty's eyes widened when Mia took the picture away

"What's the point when in a couple of hours, your going to have her back in your arms?" Mia asked, setting it on one of Dom's dressers.

She reached towards Letty and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her towards the door and downstairs.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Brian asked, carrying his daughter in her car seat on one hand, while he carried a duffel bag on his other shoulder.

"Slow your role, were not in that much of a hurry." Mia rolled her eyes, reaching down to roll their luggage towards their awaiting Tahoe outside.

"Right…" Brian shook his head, following after his wife.

Leaving Dom and Letty by themselves in the foyer.

"You ready?" Dom asked, reaching his hand out to her.

Letty looked down at it before accepting it slowly, "Your sister asked the same thing."

"Oh?," he grabbed there duffle bag from the floor and put it over his shoulder, "and what did you say?"

She stood quiet for a moment, pondering on what her answer had been.

Letty's lip curved into a small smile, "I think I'm ready."

* * *

~~~In LA~~~

"I seriously don't know what the hell we were thinking when we all came out in the open together." Letty said, looking over her shoulder any moment she was able to as they made their way through the busy, crowded streets of LA.

She felt a strong and firm hand give hers a gentle squeeze

"Stop worrying, you'll only stress yourself even more. Were fine, Lett." he leant his head down towards her as he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, your gonna blow our cover." Mia mentioned, tightening her hold on the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Tone it down guys…" Brian muttered, giving his wife a slight tap on her hip as he found their inauspicious ride.

"There."

They all looked towards the customized Honda. Looking exactly like the old Honda Civic's, Dom and Letty use to sport during their heist days.

Letty shook her head, "Nope. No way. I'm not gettin' into that."

Dom looked down at Letty, confused with her adamant behavior towards the car.

"Letty's right, Brian. Why would we get into something like this after everything that's happened. Besides, don't you think we'll get caught in this thing?" Mia asked, looking unsurely at the black car.

"What better way to avoid being noticed, than blending in?" He stated, putting their duffle and luggage bag into the trunk.

"O'Conner, you sure 'bout this?" Dom turned his focus on the younger male, not sure if this was the right way to come about this.

"One-hundred percent positive." He smiled, grabbing Dom's and Letty's duffle and throwing it into the trunk. Slamming it shut.

"Now….who's driving?"

Brian glared at his brother-in-law, "When I asked 'who's driving?' I didn't mean it literally."

Dom looked at Brian through half-lidded eyes. A small smirk showing on his lips

"Would you stop complaining already, jeez…your giving me a headache." Mia narrowed her eyes at her husband who was sitting on the passenger seat with a dark cloud over his head.

Dom tightened his hand on the wheel, shaking his head slowly as he turned his attention back on the road, "Just like a Toretto."

Letty just continued to sit quietly in her seat, staring at the houses they would pass when moving from street to street.

"Where to?" Dom asked Brian, who looked down at the gps annoyingly.

"Turn right at the next stop."

* * *

The sound of slamming car doors were heard in front of the many old styled houses in the East side of LA.

They all walked towards their main target, observing the house and its surroundings.

Dom turned to look at each and every person he had come with. But noticed one member missing.

He did a Three-Sixty until he found her still sitting in the car away's from them.

He walked back over to it and opened the door, leaning in to whisper to her questioningly, "What're you waitin' for, Lett?"

She looked up at him with slight anxiety.

His eyes fell with worry, "Hey…"

"I'm….scared."

This shocked him. She had never been one to be scared. Or at least reveal that she was scared.

"Letty….come on, mami. You gotta go get Stefania." He said quietly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out as gently as he could.

Once she was out and in front of the house, she stared at it in fear. It had been a year sense she'd been here. The house had changed. It went from a green house to white. The barren yard was now filled with roses. The tattered and peeled paint from the fence was all but fixed and done.

What if this place was better for her daughter?

What if she couldn't provide this safety that she knew Stefie was living in.

How could a run-away like her, ever hope to becoming a care giving mother like before?

She shook her head negatively, backing away from the yard and towards the car.

But a strong chest stopped her in mid-step, "Where you goin'?"

She turned around frantically, "I can't do this, Dom."

"Yes, you can. Come on, I'll walk you to the door." He whispered, pushing her along with him.

Mia and Brian looked after them worriedly.

Brian had a bad feeling about this and he didn't know why.

He turned to speak to Mia, "Get in the car."

"Huh?" She breathed out, confusion written all over her face.

"Do it…" he continued to whisper, his attention now on Dom who was running back to their car a couple of houses down.

"In the car." was all Dom said as he got in the drivers seat, Brian following suit in the passenger seat.

Dom kept sharp eyes on the shivering woman at the doorstep of the house he had left her in. He was on edge as well. And he didn't know if it was because of the nerves or because it was going to be the first time he would ever see his daughter.

Letty had already rang the door bell to the house.

Ten seconds later, a woman opened the door.

Letty recognized her as the woman who had tended to her two years ago.

The older woman's eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

"Le-Leticia….what are you doing here?"

"Senora Fuentes….I..I came to get Stefie." Letty said unsurely

"You came to get Stefania?," Mrs. Fuentes shook her head, "I'm sorry, mija. But you cannot take Stefie back. She is better off here."

Letty's heart went cold, "What do you mean I can't take her? She's my daughter."

"Yes, that is true. But you are a wanted person, Leticia. Think about it. And I cannot have you on my porch or else I will be considered a felon's accomplice," Mrs. Fuentes peaked her head out her door, looking around to make sure no one was in view, "you need to leave. Now."

"But Mrs. Fuentes. You can't do this. She's mine!" Letty glared, her confidence coming back to her.

Her fire of being a mother without their child burning straight through her.

"I can. And am. You can never have her back, Leticia. You are no good for this little child." Mrs. Fuentes stared sadly at the woman before her.

"Bullshit! She's my daughter!" Letty shouted, pushing passed the woman and into her house.

"Wait! You cannot come in here! This is trespassing! I am calling the police, Leticia!"

Letty continued to hear the old woman' screaming. But she was paying her no mind. She continued to run throughout the house, searching frantically for her daughter.

That's when she heard it. The wail of her darling baby girl.

She breathed out in relief, reaching over to grab her daughter from her toddler bed. Lifting her up in her arms and bringing her close to her chest.

"Mami…" the little girl cried.

A sense of love passed through the now crying mother.

She remembered. She had remembered her mom.

"Mi nina~" Letty whispered.

Common sense came to her quickly as she turned around to look at the room. Grabbing as much essentials as she would need for her baby.

"LETICIA!"

She heard Mrs. Fuentes yell from downstairs.

Letty knew from experience that the old woman had a hard time climbing up stairs. That was a good thing for her. Until she heard said woman on the phone alerting the police.

To make matters worse, her daughter began to feel distressed.

"No mija, it's okay. It's okay, mommy's here." She chanted at Stefania. Hoping to calm her down.

It didn't work. Thanks to the shouting old woman who was now halfway up the stairs.

Letty threw the filled pink bag over her shoulder and held on tight to her daughter. Making her way out of the room confidently.

"Yes, she is right here!" The woman yelled into the phone.

Letty glared

"I am staring at he-" Letty grabbed the phone from her and threw it against the wall. Not caring if it broke or not.

"This is against the law, nina! You will pay for this!" the woman yelled, watching helplessly as Letty made her way as quickly as possible down the stairs and outside towards the car.

"Dom!" She called

Just like her knight and shinning armor, he came.

"Take her. Take her!" Letty shouted, feeling a sense of dread and nervousness come over her.

Dom grabbed her unknowingly, watching Letty's melt down.

"Letty-"

"Go take her to the car, Dominic! Don't stand there staring at me, go! I forgot something back there." she said, throwing the pink bag at him

"The hell you did, get your ass back over here!," Dom shouted, really at a loss of not knowing what to do, "Letty!"

"Dom, give me her!" Mia shouted from inside the car.

Her older brother turned around and looked at Mia.

He ran to her side and passed his daughter over to her.

"Here. Take her and go." he said quickly, giving her the bag and closing the passenger door in the process.

Having already Brian in the drivers side as soon as he got out of the car earlier.

"What! No, get in the car!" Mia yelled, bringing Stefania close to her chest.

"I don't have a choice!," he pointed at his daughter," get 'er out of here, she can't take all of this!"

"No!"

"O'Conner!" he looked over at his brother-in-law, who nodded in understanding.

"DOM!"

He heard Mia shout as Brian swerved out from view.

It wasn't a moment later that he heard the familiar sirens of LA come from a couple of blocks away

"Shit."

* * *

"Leticia! Where is she!" the old woman yelled.

Letty continued to ignore her, instead. She made her way up the stairs again and into her daughters room.

"Where is it." she whispered

"LETICIA~!"

Letty rolled her eyes, continuing to turn the room upside down. Hell bent on finding the missing object.

"Come on…." she flipped her daughter's bed, still not finding it.

"Where did I leave it?"

"Letty! We gotta go! There mass cops comin' this way!" she heard Dom as he made his way up the stairs.

"I'm going!" she yelled back, going into the closet and shuffling threw all the set's of clothes.

"There's no way they could've found it!" she whispered furiously

"What are you doin'! Let's go!" Dom shouted at her, reaching to grab her arm but she shrugged him right off.

"Wait!" she looked down at a floor board and dropped herself to the floor. Clawing at a corner with her fingernails.

"Lett!"

"LETICIA! YOU ARE FINISHED!" The old woman called from the entrance of the room.

Dom looked over at her and ran to the door. Slamming it shut in her face."HEY!"

"What are you looking for?" Dom hissed, glaring at the door behind him as the woman pounded repeatedly on it.

"Found it!," she grabbed the shiny object in her hand and put it into her pocket, "Let's go."

Dom sighed and locked the door, "We need another way out. I'm betting all the narc's are almost here. We'll never make it out."

Letty looked down at the floor. "I'm gonna regret this…."

Dom's eyes furrowed in confusion as she walked passed him and towards the door being banged by Mrs. Fuentes in the hallway.

"LETICIA! GET OUT OF STEFANIA'S ROOM! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

Letty glared, hardening her heart as she threw the door wide open, "She ain't yours!"

The woman tried to block Letty, but Letty got a good grip on the older woman threw her into the wall across from them.

"Let's go." Letty whispered coldly, not waiting for Dom's reaction to what she had just done.

She knocked the poor old woman unconscious.

"We still have the problem of going by foot." Dom said, hopping down the stairs behind Letty."No we don't," she reached towards small glass bowl filled with a pair of keys, "Mrs. Fuentes always kept our keys in here. These are to the keys to a Cadi…you think you can handle it?"

Dom scoffed and grabbed the keys, "Right…"

Letty gave him a small smirk and ran into the opened the garage door and jumped into the car.

Accelerating out of the garage as Letty ran out to the car and getting in.

Just as Dom made it out of the driveway, four cop cars came at them from each side.

Letty held in her breath as the officers got out of their cars and hid behind their open doors. Guns at the ready.

"Dom…" she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the cops.

He revved the engine **once**. Staring the LAP down.

"Dom…." Letty repeated again.

**Twice.**

She turned to look at him quickly, "Dom!"

And he let go of the break, letting the Cadi go to its maximum speed qualifications.

Letty hung onto the arm rest and car seat tightly, watching themselves zero into the police cars.

"Hang on to something." He muttered, tightening his hold on the leather steering wheel.

She reached for her seat belt as fast as she could. Strapping it on not a moment to soon as the car they inhabited came into full contact with the squad cars.

Luckily, that didn't brush off the old car they were in. In fact, it continued on making its way passed the officers.

"Damn…" Letty whispered, loosening her hold on the arm rest and seat as she sighed in relief.

"Don't go cutting your losses just yet." his under toned voice indicated they weren't out of the dark yet.

She looked into her side view mirror and noticed the on coming squad cars, "Son of a bitch!"

Dom's lip quirked as the squad cars neared, their sirens in full hearing range, "I don't think they liked that, Letty."

Letty turned to look at him, a smirk of her own beginning to form.

She reached towards him, placing her hand at the crook of the back of his neck.

"They can kiss my Latin ass, papa."

Dom looked over at her, reaching to steal a sharp kiss, "That's **my** ass."

_(Aaaaaaaand cue the engine revving sound effects!….Then Black screen! XD I'm just kidding. The story ain't over just yet!)_

* * *

"I can't believe. You. Listened. To. Him!." Mia yelled angrily at her husband who was sitting quietly on the hard queen bed.

They had stopped at a motel a couple of miles away from Mrs. Fuentes's house. Waiting anxiously for any indication that Dom and Letty were alright.

"Stop yelling, the kids are asleep!" he hissed quietly at her, looking over at his daughter and niece snoring lightly away on the other queen bed in the small room.

She stopped herself short, she too turned to look at the girls and sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. It's just….I'm nervous. What if something bad happened to them?"

Brain exhaled a large breath, "Were talking about your brother and Letty, those two can get themselves out of anything so long as their together. Stop worrying."

Mia scrunched her nose at the blonde before peeking out the window worriedly.

"Mia…sit. Down. They'll call when their in the clear." He stated, reaching to grab the remote control from the dresser next to the bed. But groaned when he noticed it was screwed down to the dresser.

What the hell? Were the manager's of this place really worried that people would steal their damned remotes?

He sighed annoyingly and pushed down on the power button. Dreading having to keep his hand in mid air just so he wouldn't touch any other buttons and keep flipping through the channels.

"Dom…Lett..," Mia whispered, turning her head slightly in her niece's direction, "please be safe."

* * *

"**STOP! PULL YOUR VEHICLE OVER!"**

The sergeant of the brigade ordered.

"Not happenin'" Dom said curtly, pulling the e-break and powering over. Drifting into a sharp cornered street.

The back window to the Cadi shattered with a loud cry.

"The fuck!," Letty duck down, "their shooting now!"

"Get down!" Dom ordered, grabbing her by her shoulder and pushing her down from the range of flying bullets.

She all but shouted out loud when she felt the pain of her previous wound.

Dom growled, not liking this distress Letty was in.

He turned another corner and into an alleyway.

"Where is it….," he looked with precision at every opened street they passed. Not moving from his onward path of the alleyway's.

Her eyes widened as more bullets came flying through the back window, "DOM!"

"I'm fine." he growled, moving his hand from her shoulder and onto the e-brake again. Turning early at a known 710 intersection that began the high way of Los Angeles.

He was hoping he would loose them in the confusion of traffic. And he did. One by one, all squad car drivers made mistakes in his swerving and crashed into other vehicles or concrete barrier walls.

"You can get up." He whispered, changing gears to speed up

She stood up slowly, leaning her hand on the seat cushion. Clutching his hip with her other hand.

Dom looked over at her strangely, "Hey…."

She didn't reply, just continued to clutch her hip.

"Letty." he called again.

"What…." she breathed out through flared nostrils.

"You alright?" He asked as he finished changing into last gear before lifting his hand to her chin. Forcing her to look his way.

"I'm….tch…" she shook her head, leaning her head back heavily against the head rest of the seat.

"Hold on, Lett…." he looked her over, watching her fingers grip her hip tighter every few seconds

He reached into his pocket and took his cell out. Opening it and dialing Brian's speed dial.

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

"O'Conner."

* * *

Brian jumped up from his laid down position on the bed.

He had just received Dom's call and he know's where their at.

Brian looked over at the sleeping girls of his life.

He shook his head, at least his new little niece was a heavy sleeper. His other two though, ehh…not so much.

At least…not all the time. Thank god this was one of those moments.

He grabbed the room key and opened the door quietly.

Making sure to shut it just as much when he stepped out.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, 'you lost them!'," a tall and tanned commanding officer shouted at his phone, "you don't chase after wanted convicts like that and expect to come back empty handed! Find them or else my boot and your asses are all gonna become close friends!"

His second in command stared quietly at his commander. Clearly use to the tantrums his higher rank threw.

"You okay, chief?"

Said chief turned to look sharply at his second in command, "No. I'm not alright, do you see me smiling? Laughing? What is it that gave it away?" He slammed his fists into the steel table in front of him. Denting the table that never stood a chance against his brute strength and walked out of the room to go pester a lower rank soldier.

His second in command sighed, looking at the table he had to replace, yet again.

"Officer Wilkins!" The commander second in command called out.

"Yes, commander." Officer Wilkins stepped up quickly towards the older males commands.

"Get Commander Hobbs a Fingerhut catalog. I'm not getting my head chewed off for choosing a damn table that doesn't go with the interior of this forsaken room." he snapped, stomping out of the room.

The lower ranked officer stared at his commanding officer strangely.

Did he even want to know how he knew about Fingerhut home catalogs?

The answer was no.

* * *

"So…you did all that," Brian gestured in a circle with his finger at what Dom had just explained to him, "in the time we split up?"

"Did I just tell you all that to give you hopes and dreams, O'Conner?" Dom replied, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at all the women asleep on the beds.

"Tch, no," Brian chuckled, "I'd rather stick to what we went through when you guys were out playing grand theft auto."

"Oh," Dom nodded his head back in Brian's direction, "and what was that?"

"Found this place and put the girls to sleep."

"Don't let the excitement get to ya, Brian." Dom said dryly.

"I don't need the excitement of burning rubber to make my day anymore, Dom." Brian explained

"You've gone soft on me, buster."

"You can't live your life every quarter of a mile anymore, Dominic. You've got your family back now. Settling down should be setting into your brain soon." Brian taunted.

"Shut up…," he groaned, "I need some booze."

"That too.."

"I ain't turning into Betty freakin' Crocker just because I found out Letty is alive and that I have a kid. I'm still me." Dome narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"There's a time in everyone's life, Dom. That they need to realize what's there and what isn't. You aren't going to be able to race your entire life to make a living. Letty and your daughter don't deserve having to live their life on the run the way they do now….,"he sighed, "the way we all live now."

Dom pondered on the words of his brother-in-law before chucking his head back in a small snort, "When'd you become so wise, O'Conner?"

"Not 'Wise'," Brian grinned, leaning forward and resting his elbows against his legs, "just smart."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Brian," Dom groaned as he stood up, "it's time to get some shut eye. We got a long day tomorrow."

* * *

"Mami…" Stefania whispered, sighing into her mothers neck.

"Stefie" Letty breathed in her daughter's scent. Taking in as much as she could at the moment, trying to make up for everything she's missed.

"See….she didn't forget you," Mia called from behind them, "a child never forgets their parents, just like a parent, doesn't forget to be one."

Letty looked up at Mia with a small smile, "You're right. Thanks, Mia."

"No problem, I'm here whenever you need motherly advice." Mia smiled widely.

"Alright, pull it back a notch why don't 'cha. I'm a mom, not a sap." Letty smirked, pushing her daughter away from her and tickling her stomach.

The small two year old erupted in laughter at the contact.

"Stop being mean and get to your motherly duties." Mia stuck her tongue out at her friend and walked towards her own daughter.

"Mami…I need pee-pee." Stefania said

Letty looked at her astounded, "You…know how to use the bathroom?"

The little girl nodded, and started dancing around. Trying to hold it in.

"Come on." Letty grabbed her daughter and brought her to the bathroom as fast as she could.

Finally taking notice in the little princess underwear her daughter was wearing underneath her dress.

She set her daughter on the toilet seat, staring sadly at the floor.

How much more had she missed?

Wasn't it too early for her to be potty trained?

She hasn't even started school yet.

Too soon, she was shaken out of her thoughts, "Mami..Ays done."_ (I is done-I'm done.)_

She jerked her head up and then back down to look at her daughter, already standing on the floor. Her underwear pulled up and dressed pulled down.

"You cleaned yourself…"

"Uh huh!," The little girl smiled brightly, "ays big girl!" _(Is a big girl-I'm a big girl)_

The little girl skipped out of the bathroom, leaving her mother to her thoughts.

'She can clean herself too….'

What was she good for then?

Soon enough, she'll be off in school. Learning the alphabet, numbers, how to write, and be more independent of herself.

"Hey…" she heard beside looked up and noticed Dom standing there.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down at the white floor, "Stefania's potty trained…."

Dom stared at her questioningly, "I sense that's a bad thing for you."

"I've missed out an…entire year of my daughter's life," she shook her head dejectedly, "I wasn't there when she was weaned off of her pacifier, of her baby bottle. Not even when she started to learn how to use the bathroom."

Dom sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, not really knowing how to come about this.

And almost as if she had read his thoughts, she responded.

"Just hold me….I need to feel your arms around me again." she whispered, stepping into said muscular arms.

He didn't feel none too guilty about it at all.

* * *

"So where are we going from here?" Mia asked, breastfeeding Cici as both Dom and Brian paced the room.

Letty walked quietly over to Mia's side, helping to cover her with the struggling blanket.

"Thanks" Mia smiled

Letty gave a small smile in return, walking back towards her daughter.

Picking her up and laying her across her arms. Her small head resting against her arm. And her hand laying on her mothers chest.

"The house was surely already checked out." Brian stated

"We can't go back." Dom concluded, shaking his head

"Then what are we gonna do?," Mia looked worriedly at the men of her life, "all of our stuff is there….what about Elena…she's considered our accomplice too, Dom. Even thought I'm happy that you and Letty have settled things, and we have little Stefania. That still isn't enough to let her go off on her own."

Letty stiffened at the suggestion.

A part of her didn't give a damn about Elena and agreed with the idea of leaving her behind.

While the rational part of her said that, she didn't deserve it. Cause the girl didn't really do anything. It wasn't her fault Letty was pronounced dead and fell in love with Dom. Then again, it wasn't Letty's fault either.

Letty sighed, 'Decisions, decisions'

Dom turned and met his gaze with Letty's.

Truth was, they hadn't settled anything. The moment they had come in contact with their daughter. Everything that had happened before, went out the window.

Dom shook his head, right now that wasn't his problem. He had to find out a way to keep his family safe…his new family.

"One of us has to go, Dom. Like I said, they probably already staked the house. Their not gonna go back on a whim. We've already been reported here in LA. What in their right minds would make them think we'd go back? That's the first place we wouldn't want to be" Brian explained and Dom groaned

"Why did ya have to be a cop for, O'Conner? I would have gladly token a damn plumber into the family." Dom rubbed a hand down his face, tiredly.

Brian smirked, "What? Too much brain for yah?"

Dom stared at him expressionlessly, "Not even close."

"Brian's got a point." Letty piped up, not moving her gaze from her daughter.

"No, he doesn't. We are not going back and that's final." Dom stated, stomping towards the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Dom grumbled, crossing his arms and watching as Brian checked his phone for service.

"I'm the only one that'll know if something has been goin' on at the house."

Dom rolled his eyes, "Don't forget us little Toretto people down here, O'Conner. You know your married to one, and related by law to the other. Don't push it."

Brian sighed, "Right…"

Dom's nostrils flared as he slapped the back of Brian's head, "Youch!…." Brian rubbed his head gently, a grin of his face, "you hit like a girl."

"You wanna test that theory? Or do you wanna live to be able to go back to Berlin?"

"Nooo, thank you~" he shook his head, putting on his converse.

"Good answer."

Mia rolled her eyes at the conversation coming from inside the motel room.

Her and Letty were sitting outside, soaking up a bit in the LA sun with their kids at their sides.

"Boys….can't live with them.."

"Can't live without 'em." Letty chuckled, finishing Mia's sentence.

"We just quoted, Britney Spears….." Mia put on a thoughtful look on her face.

"Great….," Letty grimaced, "for the record. I didn't kno'"

Mia laughed, "Anyways…mind telling me what the heck happened back at that lady's house?"

Letty's small smile fell, "Nothing. I just needed something that belonged to me is all."

"That something is….?" Mia asked, trailing off for her to finish her sentence.

Letty's smile came back as she reached into her front pocket and took out her most valued treasure, "This."

Mia's eyes flashed at the silver cross chain hanging in her view.

"Huh…." Mia reached over and took it from Letty, running her thumb over it in wonder, "you had this?"

She narrowed her eyes at it.

Didn't Dom have this around his neck? How did Letty have it?

Letty cleared her throat. Not really….comfortable with being emotional anymore. She's done enough of that these past few days and she's tired of it.

"Yeah…I took had it on me the night my car flipped over after Fenix and I bumped tires.." she explained.

Mia's attention departed from the necklace as she gave the necklace back to her and focused with the conversation at hand.

Besides, it can't be a coincidence. Right?

"So…it was Fenix that did that to you."

Letty nodded, "That's all I really remember during that moment. I don't really know how I got to Mrs. Fuentes's house. But I did. A month later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know how the hell that was possible, what with the crash and all. But it happened," she nodded, squeezing her lips together, "and I'm greatful for it," she looked softly at her daughter, who was playing with Dom's phone, "I know I said before that kids weren't really my thing and if along the road god decided to give us one, then fine. But the emotion I felt when I found out I was pregnant….it's the best feeling in the world, you know."

Mia hummed, "I know exactly what you mean. It took me a while to tell Brian and Dom about it thought. When we were in Rio actually. I had been two months pregnant then," her smile turned into a relieved sigh, "thank god those month's are _over._"

Letty shook her head, turning to see what her daughter was doing with her daddy's phone.

"Stefie…," Letty's eyebrows furrowed, "what are you doin', mama's?"

She reached over to grab the cell and looked at the screen.

**E**

**01:24:54**

"Stefania, who did you call?," she brought the phone to her ear, "hello?"

The sound of shuffling came in the background, but no one answered.

"Hellooo?" she said again

Nothing.

"Hn," Letty hung up the phone and gave it back to her daughter, "no more calling, you understand?"

Stefania just nodded her head, mouth wide open as she accepted the cell and began messing with it again.

"Who was it?" Mia asked, setting Cici back in place on her lap

"Don' kno'," Letty looked back over at her, "Dom has the name under 'E'"

Mia smiled at her, dropping it the moment Letty looked away.

Then the sound of clicking came from Stefie.

Both Letty and Mia looked at the two year old this time.

"What're ya doin' now, kid?" Letty reached for the cell again, seeing the screen on camera mode.

Letty looked at her daughter questioningly, "How'd you get on there?"

Stefania just shrugged and stood up. Wiping her dress and walking inside their motel room with her father and uncle.

Letty stared unbelievingly behind her daughter, "This kid…," she turned to look at Mia, "she was on the camera."

Mia giggled, "Kids learn fast, Lett."

"Don't I kno' it…." she whispered, not liking that at all.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. You still have the rest of her life to see."

"Hate to rain on your parade, Mi….," she looked sadly at her friend, "but I may not even be free to see that…who knows…maybe not even al-"

"Stop saying things like that! You know it's a sin. Don't mention it again." Mia said stiffly.

Letty sighed, "Your right, girl. I'm sorry…I'm just tired. I've been on the run for two years…..and I just wanna go back to how things use to be. When we'd get home from races and party. When Dom would hug me when he knew I needed it," her eyes fell downcast, watching an ant crawl over the cement they were sitting on, "I never had to say anythin', he would just know….now, things are different."

Mia looked at Letty confusedly, "I thought you and Dom were fine."

Letty sighed, "Were fine, Mi. Not like before, tho'. I'm scared shitless that it's never gonna be like that again. That he'd chose that girl over me."

Mia thought sadly over the new found information. She had never really thought about it. She just automatically thought that Dom and Letty started where they had left off. Where they were in love and still together.

"Let-…." Mia opened her mouth, but shut it a second later.

Letty chuckled, "I'm not expectin' you to go against someone who's been there for you, when I couldn't, Mia."

"It's not like that!" she said rashly

Letty just looked at her through tired eyes, but didn't respond to her burst.

"It's just….after Dom found out you were gone. He wasn't the same. He took his grief and turned it into determination," Mia explained, "determination to find your killer. After doing that, we were on the run again. We hit, Rio and got into some trouble with a messed up businessman from over there. Reyes was his name. Elena was put under the division who were hunting us down. When they found us, we ran. Naturally," Mia shrugged, "we got separated from Dom and we headed our own way. Dom was caught by Elena-she could have token him to prison, but she didn't-"

"I find that highly unlikely, Mia." Letty snorted

"Okay, your right. But still, she didn't. She let him go. Later on, we began doing more heists to steal from Reyes. Doing things to let him know we were coming towards him. Elena knew who we were…she believed in us. In the end, we were on the same side with a Diplomatic commander, Hobbs. We took over everything Reyes had and ran with the money. Elena followed us soon after. She's not a bad person, Lett. She's just, hopelessly in love."

Letty turned her head away from Mia, "I get it, Mi."

"Do you?…I'm not objecting to you and Dom being together again. In fact, I wish it'd be like old times. But apparently that's not happening?…I don't get it, Letty. You both love each other, why….?," she shook her head unknowingly

"Because your brother doesn't just love me, Mia." Letty explained, settling herself more comfortably so her wound won't hurt her as much.

Mia exhaled through her nose, "Can you….blame him. I mean, he thought you were gone. Moving on….isn't that what you would have wanted?"

"Of course it's what I would have wanted! I would have wanted him to be happy. But life's a bitch and it decided to play mind games with all of us and bring me back! I can't help that!" Letty stood herself up slowly, again mindful of the now throbbing cut.

"I didn't mean it like that, Letty." Mia clarified defensively, standing up right after her.

Letty clasped her head in attempts to calm herself, "I know…I know, okay. I'm sorry."

"Yo, what's goin' on?" Dom's voice came from the room.

Mia looked up at her brother, "Nothing serious, go back inside. This is girl talk."

Dom looked over at Letty leaning against a pole, not even look his way.

"Letty….," he stepped forward, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she whispered, still looking at a pot filled with dried flowers

Mia looked at them worriedly before getting a good hold of Cici and taking her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Why do I get the feelin' your lyin'?" Dom cleared his throat, stepping in front of her.

"I'm not, Dom," she sighed, turning her head away from him again, "can we drop this and get going. I'm tired and I need to feed Stefania something before it gets too late."

Dom leaned his face closer to hers, setting his hand above her head and on the pole, "The funny thing about knowing a person for more than nine years, it helps you kno' them better, then they kno' themselves. Now the funny thing about dating a person for six years, tells 'em a lot more. So why're you lyin' to me, now?"

She turned her head and stared his down, "I didn't ask for an explanation. Mia gave it to me. She told me 'bout Elena. How you met and how you got together. Plus the happily ever after in Berlin. There, you kno' what we talked 'bout. Now can I leave? We have a hungry daughter to feed."

He grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her from making any movements away from him.

"Why do you have to do this? Why do you have to rain down on everything that goes on?," he clicked his tongue, "why?"

"I already told you before, Dominic. If you didn't want me around. If you didn't want to hear my opinions, then why have me stick around? Why!"

"Because you're the mother of my kid, Letty! Your family. I fucken' love you! Isn't that reason enough to want you by my side!" he growled pushing himself away from her and turning to lean against the stoned wall of the motel.

"For you…," she said quietly, "maybe, but for me," she shook her head, "no."

"Why?," his jaw clenched, "….that's all I'm asking, why."

"How do you expect me to give you my heart again, if I can't have all of yours, huh?," She asked, upset by his allegations, "_you_ answer me that, Dom."

He groaned, sliding himself down the wall and closing his eyes. Rubbing his head harshly at her reasoning.

And that's how they stood outside for five minutes.

"Give me time….," he whispered, still not moving from his spot on the floor, "please."

She let her body slide down the pole exhaustedly as well, "Dom, I'm not judging you for loving her. I'm just tired of being pushed by you to get back together with you. We have a daughter. But is that the only reason you wanna be with me? 'Cause you have an obligation?""No."

"Say it, then….," she raised her eyes to meet his, "say it, again."

She didn't even have to say what 'it' was. He already knew.

He stood up and walked to her side. Reaching down to lift her up and bring her body close to his.

His eyes followed her every line of movement before whispering the sweet words she's been dying to hear sense Berlin, "I love you…."

* * *

"I'm ready…" Brian said, turning around as he heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room.

Mia sighed, "Well, your going to have to wait, Letty and Dom are talking it out."

Brian shook his head, "Great….another hour of arguing."

She raised an eyebrow at his assumption, "I thought _I _was the one that said their always has to be yelling when those two are together?"

"Oh, you are. I'm just sayin'" Brian grinned, grabbing ear piece from the dresser and putting it in his ear.

"Do I even want to know how you got all of this equipment?" she asked, leaning against one of the large dressers.

"I borrowed them."

"Right…."

* * *

~~~Berlin~~~

"See…I was right." Brian smiled, opening the glass door to their home.

"**How can I see, when I'm at a five-hundred meter radius from the house?" **Dom retorted through his microphone eared piece.

"I said to get hidden," Brian spat, walking diligently through the darkened hall, "not be on the other side of the damn city!"

"**Hn, you punkin' out, O'Conner?"**

"Nah, that ain't it."

"**Just get to work"**

* * *

"What'd you find?" Dom asked, watching as his brother-in-law took off his vest and threw it on the floor in the passenger seat.

"Nothing. The house is empty, aside from all the essentials that came with it." Brian sighed

"Everything…." Mia whispered

"So what are we gonna do now?" Letty asked, tightening her embrace around her Stefania.

"Obviously, they've already put two and two. They know Letty's with us," Brian shook his head, "the stakes are higher than ever now."

"Stop talken' like a quitter, O'Conner. If I had known you were really a buster, your ass wouldn't 'ave been even 3 feet from my sister back then. Now, suck it up and let's think." Dom glared at the blonde and turned back to concentrate on a plan.

Mia walked over to Brian and patted him on the back, giving him an encouraging smile. To which he returned.

He sighed, "Alright. So …what'd we got?"

* * *

"_This_. Is your plan?," Letty stared crazily at Dom as they stopped in front of the U.S. DSS building, "are you out of your damned mind!"

"Possible." Mia snorted, leaning herself forward to stick her head in between Dom and Brian.

"No," Dom let his arm slap down onto the arm rest of the drivers seat, "I have something that's important to Hobbs, he can't let this deal go."

"What…else," Brian looked incredulously at the older male, "could we have? If anything, we owe the big guy for letting us go a year ago."

Dom definitely had everyone's attention now, "He can't afford the willing release of US's most wanted to go out into the public. That's how we'll be able to come into an agreement."

"How are you so sure he'll take the bait and not backstab you then?" Letty muttered, staring blankly at the large glass building covered from left to right, with their proud American flags.

"Just trust me will, ya?" Dom leant his head back against the head rest.

* * *

"**No.**" the tall dark, bald man glared coldly with his hands clasped in front of him. The steel table in front of him being the only thing separating him from the other tall bald man.

"You don't wanna cross me, detective." Dom said calmly

"I ain't a detective, Toretto. Now what'll happen if I don't meet your terms? Will you give me a sad face on my report card to give to my mom?" The commanding officer mocked

Dom chuckled, "That'll be the least of your worries. Get us the information I want, and an undisclosed location for my family and I. Then your little slip up in Rio won't be released to the media."

Hobbs glare turned even more vicious, "I give you a break and this is how you repay me?"

"The world ain't filled with rainbows and unicorns, commander. You more than anyone, should kno' that." Dom replied back, his calm façade working to it's fullest potential.

"I'm the first to know that. I'm the one that's taking the horns off of the damn horses in this world," He spat, standing up and walking around towards Dom, "this is your last chance, you've got your ticket out. But'cha ain't goin' free forever Toretto. You better remember that."

Dom smirked as he heard the door to the interrogation room slam shut.

* * *

Mia's eyes widened as she seen the tall form of her brother in view ahead of them. She slapped Brian's arm repeatedly to wake him up from his drowsed state

"Ow, what!" he hissed

"Dom made it." she said, still not taking her eyes off Dom when he neared the car.

Brian sat himself up right as his brother-in-law opened the door to the drivers side and got in.

"What do you think your doin' dosing off right now?" Dom's eyes furrowed, starting the car.

"I wasn't asleep. I was resting my eyes." he retorted

"What'd he say." Letty asked, she too leaning herself towards Dom in question.

"Deals done."

Brian's eyes widened, "No, way."

Dom tilted his head in the younger mans direction before slapping his left hand on the steering wheel. Not removing it as he pointed at the black SUV's in front of them, "Is that proof enough for you?"

Mia looked around their car, noticing they were now being surrounded by those same SUV's, "No. That's just showing me that we've been set up."

Dom rolled his eyes and stepped on his accelerator as the three SUV's in front of them began moving out of DSS HQ.

* * *

"So where are we off too?" Brian asked, not moving his sights from the SUV driving beside him.

"Don't know." Dom replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at the SUV on his side. Though they made a pact. He still didn't like being near cops.

"….Were basically on a goose chase. And were the geese lost in the middle?" Mia asked

Dom scrunched his nose at the metaphor his sister had come up with, "No. I already told you, were going somewhere safe. That's all you need to know. Hobbs is a determined man, doesn't matter if he's part of the law or not. He'll keep his word, for his image."

Letty sighed, rubbing her temple at the sun coming through the tinted window.

"Mami….," Stefania called, tapping her mom's arm with her small hand

"What is it, Stefie?" Letty whispered, looking over at the little girl in her arms.

"Ambre…" she pointed to her widely open mouth.

Letty looked sadly at her daughter, "Mija…we'll get something to eat when we get home, okay."

The little two year old shook her head, "Ambre."

"Here," Mia sat herself back and reached for her purse, "I have some powdered donuts I bought at one of the vending machines back at the motel."

Letty grabbed them from her and opened the bag for Stefie, "Thanks, girl."

"No problem" Mia smiled, slipping her hand towards the donut bag and grabbing a donut for herself.

Letty's face went somber, staring out at the SUV beside them.

Not noticing Dom staring at her through the rearview mirror. He knew what she was thinking. She's shutting herself down and setting herself into a lost state of mind. He couldn't let her do that.

"Letty…," he called, his eyes still looking at the mirror.

She glimpsed at the rearview mirror and met Dom's gaze, "it's okay."

Letty nodded, now looking down at Stefania eating the away at the donuts happily.

* * *

All eight SUV's came to a hault in a hidden area surrounded by woods upon woods.

Dom also stopped, turning off the ignition and got out of the Honda.

Watching as Hobbs did the same from one of the three SUV's behind them.

"Here you have it, Toretto. One nice luxury house with a built in Satellite television system. You and your 'family' keep your trap shut. 'nd you'll be safe."

Dom kept smirking at the clearly pissed off commanding officer.

Hobbs turned to grab a set of keys from an officer and threw them over to Dom, "Just know that once your out of this forest. Your ass is mine."

Brian hid a smile at the reference, just sticking his pockets into his jeans.

All the while, Mia and the girls stayed behind the boys.

Letty made her way up front next to Dom.

"Of course you'd want his ass. I don't trust you for shit Hobbs. What happened two years ago proved that." she glared.

Hobbs turned to look at the woman a couple of feet away from him, "Do I know you?"

Dom stared at Letty with confusion written in his eyes, "Letty."

"You weren't in direct command of the infiltration to the Military base a year ago. But you were one of the bastards the orchestrated it. You aren't as straight with the law as you make yourself to be." Letty growled, taking a step towards the big man. But was pulled back by Dom.

Hobbs tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes with slight wonder at the woman before him, "Look here little lady, no one's innocent in the world. We gotta do what we gotta do to survive. Ever heard a story of a wolf and the three piggy's? That's the only reason I'm letting you go," he turned his focus back on Dom, "Keep your woman in line, Toretto. Or we'll be facing more consequences than necessary," he turned and walked away towards his SUV, "you've got a week to find yourself another place to run. Or else your all mine. You hear me."

He slammed the door shut to the SUV and ordered all troops to recede.

Letty watched stiffly as all of the SUV's made their way out of her line of sight.

"Lett….what was that about?" Mia asked, stepping forward and resting a hand on Letty's shoulder.

Letty stayed pensively for a moment, "He's the reason why I'm on the run. Why didn't I notice it before?"

Dom took a step toward her, inclining his head down low to watch her face to face, "What do you mean?"

Letty exhaled, "He was one of the troops in part control of my group of convicts. We were ordered to jack some top secret…I don't know what the hell it was. But we got it and took it to them. Before we went back to base. There were FED's everywhere. We were blamed for stealing government property. I had, had a bad feelin' that day. I looked around for one of the guys in charge of our infiltration. I didn't find anybody. But that face….," Letty shook her head, "I'll never forget it."

Brian walked over to Mia, wrapping his arm around her elbow, listening in on the conversation.

"What'd he do, Letty." Dom's eyes narrowed at the thought of what that asshole could have done to her.

"He's the one that took Stefania away from me for good."

* * *

"_What_."

The sound of an angry-no pissed off man did not ring lightly on anyone in that vicinity.

Letty felt the anger radiate from him and she did nothing to stop it.

"The year I left Stefania at Mrs. Fuentes's house. I regretted it. I did the job of stealin' the damn top secret package, thinkin' about the money I would get….all just to see Stefie again. But when I got back to LA. Hobbs was standing a couple of houses down from Mrs. Fuentes's. He wouldn't let me near her. He said unless I wanted to put Stefania under child serves to be selected under a corrupted home. Then I had to leave…and not come back," she sighed, "I didn't doubt the son of a bitch for a moment. The rest of the year, I kept on doing more heists. The most recent one bein' in Berlin. And that's what led me here."

"I didn't remember who he was at that time. He was just some fucker who was in the way of seeing my kid. I realized today….he's the one responsible for my fuckin' misery." Letty hissed, clenching her fists until her knuckles shaded to white.

The silence after that was so thick, that it had Mia, even Brian nervous.

"We….should take this inside," Brian said quietly, "it's getting late."

Letty looked up at the sky, finally taking notice in the sun lowering over the horizon.

"Brian…get Stefie will you" Mia turned to look at her husband with Cici, still asleep in her arms.

He nodded and reached down for the little girl that was staring at Dom and Letty just stand there.

"Come on, little one."

"Dom…." Letty called softly, looking over his entire posture. Noticing his figure still stiff as when she started explaining her tale of Hobbs.

"Dom. Let's get inside."

He reached out quickly to clasp her wrist, "It's my fault….ain't it."

She swallowed back a lump at the back of her throat, "Things happen for a reason. It doesn't matter any more.""It matters to me!," he snapped his head in her direction, "all this time. I know you've held some sort of hatred for me, Lett. You're life's been hell. And what 'bout me? I suffered for you, but I still moved on!," he let go of her wrist and turned around, "I had a life with my family…..while you suffered alone."

Letty stared down at the ground, "A life…without pain, wouldn't be called a life."

"I can deal with the pain," He turned his body back around to look at her, "but I can't deal with the fact that your feeling pain. All because of my decision two years ago!""And what the hell are you gonna do about it now, huh?," she narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step toward the angry man, "there's nothing you can change, Dominic. You said it before, I was holding us back! I fuckin' get it, okay! But were okay….," she lowered her voice, turning to look at their temporary house, "we've got something to live by…a roof over our heads, food, clothes, and our family, Dom."

Dom breathed in and out heavily. Releasing his anger out a quarter at a time.

"Now I'm the one askin' you to take me back," she took another step forward, tilting her head upwards to near his, "can we be happy….like this."

He closed his eyes, another person coming into his mind. But as quickly as that person came, they went.

He nodded, "Yeah…."

She released a sigh of release, sliding her hands up from his chest, to around his neck.

Testing out every curve and crevice of his body. Reminiscing the body that use to be-is hers.

"Kiss me, papa."

He focused his eyes onto hers, waiting for any sign of her backing out.

When he found none, he licked his lips. Lowering his head slowly down to meet her lips.

The feel of having skin, upon skin contact once again was euphoric. The simple touches and hugs from before suddenly weren't enough for them.

How had they gone…the entire length sense they got together again without doing this?

She gripped his neck hard, pushing his head more closer to hers.

While he wrapped his arm around her upper back, mindful of her hip. The other hand at her face, caressing her cheek. Manipulating their tempos in whatever way he desired.

* * *

"So….are they together again or not?" Brian asked, spying on the outside couple in the middle of their now heated make-out session.

"With them," Mia snorted, spying with her equally enthralled husband at the window, "who knows."

Brian backed away from the window, looking at Mia strangely, "Sense when are you a pessimist?"

Mia sighed, also moving away from the window, "Sense I've been practically twenty-four hours without sleep."

He sighed along with her, walking over to Mia and rubbing her shoulders, "This is taking it's toll on you, isn' it."

"I don't know….maybe." she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands kneading through her tense muscles.

"Come on, let's go look for a room and put Cici to bed," he whispered, looking down at his niece who was snooping through Mia's purse for more donuts, "I think Stefie's still hungry."

* * *

_A very pointless ending. But at least we know that Dom and Letty have rekindled ^^ How'd it go for me? _


	4. Chapter 3 of Alternative 2

~~~Days before~~~

The house felt so alone without the squeals of Cici's laughter.

Mia shouting at Brian for whatever reason.

And Dom.

The woman sighed

Nothing was the same without Dom.

She thought back on the conversation they had a couple of hours ago.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_She read you wrong, didn't she?" Elena whispered_

_Dom did nothing but stare down at the floor._

_Elena looked over at the bloodied tile._

"_I always knew….but I never wanted to come to terms with it." Elena said, walking closer to him, setting her hands on his shoulders._

"_Knew what…" his voice came out in a deep rumble, his focus still lost in the depths of crimson against white._

"_That you still loved her," she said softly, retreating from his back and leaning against the sink counter, "I always knew. But I never said anything against it. Because I know….I will never come first in your heart, Dominic."_

_He turned his to look at her from behind him_

"_I've…always held jealousy towards her. Even when we all thought she was dead. I still had that hatred towards Letty. I had finally found someone that made me happy, and I couldn't even really have you at the same time. You never let go of your first love….."_

"_Did you?" he asked, his eyes glazing over in the thought._

_He had never thought to question her feelings towards her deceased husband. It wasn't a subject he wanted to touch. _

"_Truthfully…..I don't know," she sighed, "what I do know is. That you will never love me….the way you love her."_

"_I never meant for you-"_

"_No, Dom," she shook her head at him, a slight smile showed in the curve of her lips, "don't speak of things that aren't true."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

And that was it. She had abandoned the room after that, with Dom following behind her. But they didn't speak of the matter when they walked down the staircase to the living room.

Elena sucked it up and let Dom tend to the woman she had become accustomed to know as, Letty.

The attitude of the woman. It was almost as if Elena were older than the supposed deceased woman.

But of course, that doesn't change a thing in Dom's mind.

He has always known her to be that way. And he'll take her in any shape or way of being.

Aside from knowing a couple of things about Dom from when they met a year ago. She realizes that she didn't really know him at all.

He never told her intimate things such as his parents, if he still had them. He did mention their friends from Los Angeles. Including Letty. But never really anything else.

Now that she thinks about it, she never really thought about it either.

How much did Letty know? Did he use to tell her everything? Everything he never told her?

All these questions…..

She was thinking herself lower by the minute.

Elena felt like she knew more about Letty, than of Dom.

_**Creeeek…..**_

The sound of someone opening the front door echoed throughout the house.

She raised her head abruptly at the low sound.

Quiet and calculated steps came after.

Elena stood up from the stool diligently, inclining herself under the island.

"Check the second floor." a man said, then the thudding of footsteps echoed off up the stairs

"The house's quiet, boss…the bitch ain't here." another man said, dragging his feet on the floor boards lazily

"You don' kno' that. Now shut your trap and go look down the hall."

The second man cleared his throat and followed orders.

While the boss stayed behind and made his way towards the kitchen.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, panic rising into her system.

And almost like a saving grace, one of the idiots upstairs yelled out.

"Boss!, come check this out!," the boss groaned and glared up the stairs.

Didn't these imbeciles know how to be quiet?, "there's blood up 'ere!"

That got his attention as he ran down the hall and up the stairs.

Elena took that opportunity and ran towards the back porch doors.

Opening it as quietly as she could, squeezing her lips tightly. Almost as if that would stop the noise of her shutting the door behind her.

She turned her sights in every direction, trying to figure out how to get out of here.

She crept her way against the wall of the house, sneaking a glance around the corner of the large villa.

One guy was centered in front of the entrance doors.

Elena glared at the man.

He was dressed rigidly. Low rider jeans falling at his hips, a plain white t-shirt twice his size. From what else she could see, a golden chain was around his neck. African American? No…..

Dominican.

What were they doing here?

She didn't give it much thought as she noticed the bald man walk inside the house.

Elena chose that time to bail and run towards her car, opening the door and shutting it silently. Not caring if it closed right or not.

She started the car and backed out of their as fast as she could.

Only hoping and praying that who ever those people were, there weren't a danger to Dom and his family.

* * *

_**Knock, knock.**_

The small rap on the door brought Letty out of cloud nine.

She turned around and seen Dom leaning over the door frame, a small smile on his lips.

"She finally go to sleep?" he asked, walking quietly into the room.

Letty nodded, "Yeah…she tired herself out."

"I…never knew it would feel like this…," he whispered, coming up from behind her and resting his hands at her waist.

"What…" she tilted her head to look back at him

"To be a dad..," he said, looking over at his daughter with all the love he had managed to have in these last two days he's been with her, "today…when she had me running after her. She reminded me of old times. Back when dad would play tag with Mia."

Letty nodded, an amused smile rising up her cheeks, "I remember…she was, what? Fourteen?"

He smiled, "Sunday afternoon's."

"Your dad would always have his barbeques after church." She finished, neither noticing that they had began to sway their bodies side to side.

"The sprinklers were always turned on so that you and Mia could get wet."

"I always wanted to help you an' your dad fix the Charger, instead."

Letty felt the vibration of Dom's soft laugh as he lent his head back.

He rested his head against her shoulder, his eyes dropping slightly at the dim lit room, "Grease-monkey."

"Air head." she retorted

He smirked, lowering his hand below her waist, giving her backside a light tap, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

~~~Next Morning~~~

Letty yawned as she headed down the wooden stairs. Smelling bacon and eggs from all the way upstairs.

"I don't know how you can get up so damn early in the mornin', Mi."

Mia looked over at the still tired Letty and smiling, "I've always been the early riser."

Letty snorted and sat herself across from Brian, "Don't I kno' it."

"Hey, at least it got you breakfast in the morning, didn't it?" Mia grinned, scrambling the bacon every two minutes to make sure they don't burn.

"Yeah….but still," Letty grouched, "I hate being up in the morning. I'd rather eat breakfast durin' lunch. But you," she turned and gave Mia the evil eye, "would never let me an' Dom sleep in."

"Too much sleep is bad for you," Mia bowed her head slightly, "right, Brian."

Even though he was mentioned, Brian continued to keep his focus on the screen in front of him. Hobbs had kept his word and sent them the documents Dom had wanted. Only thing, Brian was barely finding out exactly what these documents were about.

"Brian?" Mia turned and stared pointedly at him.

"Hm…." he droned

"Did you pay attention to anything I just said?" His wife asked, turning her body fully to him. Leaning one hand on her hip, while the other fell limp with the spatula in hand.

"Uh…," he furrowed his eyebrows at the laptop screen, "yeah…somethin' about not liking waking up to early."

Letty snorted in laughter at his answer, while Mia glared.

"No. _Letty_ said that. I was talking about what _I_ said."

Brian tilted his head up in her direction, his eyes still on the screen, "Oh…can weee…talk about this when we take a bath, later. I gotta look at these documents."

Letty's laugh became so bad that her wound started to hurt, again. But that didn't stop her from laughing.

Mia's eye began to twitch, turning to the stove. Ignoring both her husband and the crazed Letty at the table.

"What's with the loud noises?" came from the hall

Brian looked up at Dom, looking at his state of dress or rather, undress, "Mornin'…Dom.."

Dom turned to look at him, a hand behind his head, while the other scratched at his bare stomach, "Morning."

Mia turned around angrily, "Oh, so you listen to him, but not me!"

Brian stared at his wife, "Huh…?"

Letty was still laughing like a hyena. Almost about ready to fall off her chair actually, "Oh my….**gooood**! That is fuckin' priceless!"

All the while Dom watched Letty. Beginning to question her state of mind, "Calm down will you, your gonna wake up our kids."

Letty stopped laughing as quickly as she had started, "What're you tryin'a say?"

"Nothin'. Just tone it down, your gonna hurt yourself." he said, walking around her, giving her a kiss on the head before situating himself next to Letty.

"Who's laughin' now?" Mia taunted, setting a plate with eggs and bacon at the table

"Not you, apparently. Cause your _still_ serving us our breakfast." Letty tilted her head up in her direction. A mischievous smile on her lips.

Mia just glared jokingly at her, "Shove your damn eggs in your mouth and shut up."

Letty raised and eyebrow at her, "Dang, hostile Mia's, pretty hot."

Dom and Brian stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Letty.

"Wha…." Dom looked at her oddly

Letty smirked in Dom's direction, "What…your sister's good lookin'," she turned to meet Mia's gaze in a joking matter, "I can appreciate good body work when I see it. Especially when I know what's under the chassis."

Dom eggs that he had just forked into his mouth came flying out and onto the table.

"What!" Brian shouted, his eyes opened as wide as flying saucers.

Mia, catching onto her joke, grinned, "Oh, I don't know, Let. I like my girls ready and coated with a good dose of muscle."

Letty chuckled, leaning herself sideways in her chair, raising her arm over the top of it, "Then your definitely my type, Mi."

Brian's mouth dropped as he turned to look at Dom.

Both men taken by surprise at what the girls were revealing.

"Dude," Brian coughed, "your girlfriend messed around with my wife-your sister."

Dom cleared his throat, taking a drink of a glass of water that was already set on the table.

To this, Letty and Mia broke down in fits of laughter.

Leaving both males confused and bruised.

"Aww….what," Mia cooed, "were your big bad ego's hurt?"

Dom and Brian looked at each other quickly, their features turning calm and collected once more "No."

The kitchen stayed quiet as Mia returned to cooking more breakfast. Dom ate his eggs. And Letty just tried to keep her mouth shut.

"You guys aren't the only one's with jokes." Brian said

Dom sighed unbelievingly and shook his head at the clueless blonde, "No. Don't even….go there."

"What?" Brian looked confusedly at Dom.

Mia and Letty broke down like hyenas again.

"You just said you were gay." Dom cleared, not looking up from the eggs he was stabbing his fork with.

* * *

"Chief…what the hell was that?" Hobbs's second in command asked, not liking the fact that they had just let go four of America's most wanted like nothing.

"Nothing. Stay out of my business." Hobbs glared, watching but not focusing on the large monitors in front of him.

"Chief…what you just did-"

"Stays between us, you got that, kid," Commander Hobbs stepped towards him, their faces near inches apart, "If you open your mouth. I'll be glad to shut it for ya. You understand."

His second in command nodded furiously, not willing to take on the wrath that was the legendary Commander.

* * *

Hobbs stalked seriously into forensics and stood proudly with his hands behind his back. Observing what his minions were doing and who'd he'd attack today. He was pissed off anyhow. So why not take it out on a couple of saps with no life?

"Chief."

Hobbs exhaled slowly, closing his eyes at being disturbed in his time of play.

"What."

"Umm…," the soldier walked quickly towards his commanding officer and leant into his ear, "former police officer, Elena Neves is here.."

Hobbs suckled his teeth, not allowing himself to lose his composure, "Bring her in…"

The soldier nodded, retreating as fast as he could

"Oh, and kadet," Hobbs spoke up, not moving from his spot and keeping his eyes on a scientist who was mix matching some used bullets from a homicide from an hour ago, "do so, diligently. Or else your ass will be in a platter and sent home to your family. Understood."

The soldier stopped, nodded, and turned again to leave the room.

Luke sighed, thoughtfully, 'Now what is it that you want, little lady.'

* * *

"Nice to see your smile again, Neves" Luke smirked, grabbing himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Right…" Elena sighed, sitting herself on the table.

"So what's a convict like you, doin' in the pit of the wolf's mouth?," He turned to stare at her, chugging down his coffee in a full swing, "I mean, last I'd heard. You and Toretto were makin' it wedding bells in Berlin."

Elena looked up surprised at her old accomplice, "You knew where we were?"

Hobbs rolled his eyes, smashing the Styrofoam cup and throwing it in the trash bin.

"I know everything you guys've been doing sense the day you abandoned the law."

She studied him questioningly, "If you knew….then why not come for us?"

He grimaced, "Gettin' ahead of yourself, girl. We haven't even gotten to first base yet and your already trying to get me to meet the folks"

She shook her head at his little mind games, annoyed in fact with them.

"Can we stop with your little shenanigans and get to the point."

"I may be corrupt, Neves. But I don't let anyone tell me what to do. I do everything at my pace. That's the thing about livin' in this type of world," Luke began walking around in circles, not really aiming to get anywhere, "Anyone will do anything to get to the top. And anyone will do anything to follow."

"Just like you?" She asked

"Hell no," he scoffed, "I live my life by the second with no regret. I didn't squirm my way up the food chain. I earned it."

"And what is your definition of earning it?" She raised an unbelievable eyebrow.

He turned his head sharply in her direction.

"If I have to take off a few heads from the map, then I'll do it."

She rolled her eyes, 'Meaning he did squirm his way up.'

"But I'm sure were not here to talk about my romantic rendezvous. So, let's cut the chatter and get down to business. Why are you here?"

"Who invaded Dominic's home?"

He sighed, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Damn liar. You just said that you know everything that Dominic does. And I know you know who those thugs were. Now tell me."

He nodded his head, pursing his lips out in agreement, "Alright, you wanna know. Then here it is cupcake," he took slow strides toward her on the other side of the table, "their after your ex's woman."

Her gaze dropped to the floor. So he knew about that too, huh.

"Yeah. You bet 'chur ass I know. They came here a couple of hours ago, Toretto's not stupid. I'll give 'im that. But that bastard has to think twice before blackmailing me again." He glared, his arm releasing his pounding veins as he clutched his fist in irritation.

"What did he want?" She asked quietly

"A free ticket to a safe haven in the mountains of LA," He watched her from the corner of his eye, testing out the already steaming waters, "he had his sister, O'Conner, their kid, Ortiz, and another little addition to the Brady bunch family."

"_I was pregnant, Dom."_

Yeah…she had remembered Letty saying that.

That girl…was Dom's daughter.

Her fist tightened and the motion didn't slip past Luke.

Oh no. Where would the fun be in missing that?

He smirked.

I guess he got to play his game after all.

* * *

"Dom…," Mia called, walking towards her brother who was under the hood of the Honda, "I need to talk to you about something."

He rolled himself out from underneath the chassis, groaning as he stood up, "Yeah, what is it?"

"About the Letty's necklace….," her eyebrows furrowed at were the cross necklace should be, "where is it?"

"I have it in the duffle, why?" he asked, wiping his hands clean of grease with a dirty towel.

"Mm….When Letty went back to Mrs. Fuentes's house. Did she say anything to you?" She asked, crossing her arms at the question.

His eyes narrowed in thought, "No," he turned around and leaned down to grab a crappy wrench he had found from the ground, "just that she had to get something'. Is this goin' anywhere, Mi?"

"Dom. She went to grab her necklace. The one you've been wearing for the past two years" Mia stated, tilting her head to look at her brothers face.

Dom chuckled lightly, shaking his head at her, "What're you talkin' 'bout."

"Letty showed me the necklace when we were at the Motel, Dom."

"Are you sure she didn't grab it from our duffel?" A smile still on his face as he grabbed his water bottle and took a swig of it.

Mia sighed, knowing her brother wasn't taking their talk seriously, "She told me she's had it sense the night of her murder, Dom."

"Mia…," he turned around to face her, his carefree attitude still on going, "the necklace was inside the Charger."

"Well I don't know," Mia sighed, slapping her hands down her sides exasperatedly, "but Letty showed me the necklace and told me otherwise. Talk to her about it, will you? It may not seem serious. But…"

Dom let out a deep breath, "Alright, alright. I'll talk to 'er 'bout it. Okay?"

Mia nodded

"Now, come 'ere, and stop worrying." He opened his arms to her, bringing her in to a tight bear hug.

"Okay," she croaked, "that's enough pressure. Thank you."

He chuckled, releasing her and getting back to work on the car.

Leaving her to walk back inside the house.

* * *

"Letty." Dom walked into their bedroom, looking for any sign of her in the room.

"Yeah…" she called out from underneath the other side of the bed.

"What….," He walked around the large obstacle to help her get back up, "are you doing down there?"

"Stefie…," she sighed, "lost you phone somewhere in the room."

He sighed, "Don' worry 'bout it. I'll get another one," he sat her down on the bed, "I wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin'"

"Hmm," she smirked, "why so serious?"

He chuckled, shaking his head at the Joker quote, "Mia…wanted me to talk to you."

"About…?" she shook her head

"The necklace," he tilted his head in her direction, "I told her I've had it. But she said you showed her you've had it sense the accident."

Letty raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…I hid it in Mrs. Fuentes house. I didn't wanna lose it so.."

Dom lent his head back with a puzzled look on his face, "What're you talkin' 'bout, Lett. I've had it with me for the past two years."

She stared at him strangely, "No….," she stood up and walked toward a pair of jeans that were hanging off a chair, "I did."

She reached into her pant's pocket and true to her word, the silver cross necklace was brought out.

Dom stood up from the bed and made his way over to her.

His eyes squinted at it, "What…."

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, instead, he made his way towards their duffel bag on the other side of the room and felt around for the silver object.

Dom stopped short when his hand felt around the cool contours of the cross.

"What're you lookin' for?" Letty asked, coming up behind him.

He licked his lip as he raised his hand out of the bag.

He turned his gaze in her direction, "This."

* * *

"So….there's two?" Brian asked, watching the two cross necklaces that Dom set on the table.

"No. Their's only one," Letty crossed her arms, "mine."

"Then where did Dom get the one he's been wearin' for the past two years?" Brian turned around in his chair, looking at them both questioningly.

Dom sighed, rubbing the side of his face, not understanding what the hell was going on, "I found it hanging on the rearview mirror of the Charger."

"Someone had to have put it in the car." Mia said, her eyes looking at the floor, unfocused.

"But who and why?" Brian looked back down at the identical necklaces.

"Letty, how do you know this one's the real one?" Mia asked, her full attention now on her.

"Because, one," she stepped over and grabbed her necklace, "it's mine. I would recognize it anywhere. Two….," she sighed, turning it over and at the bottom of the cross. Two letters were carved in intricate cursive, "I had Dom's initials on it."

Dom walked over to her, inclining his body until they came in contact.

He hunched his head over her shoulder and looked at the necklace.

"How didn't I notice that…." he whispered, wrapping his hand over Letty's. Cupping the necklace in both their hands.

Letty chuckled, "Cause your blind."

Dom pursed his lips at her. Squeezing her uninjured hip gently.

She gave a small squeal, turning to give him one of her 'looks.'

His lip quirked, switching his attention to the necklace on the table.

"Hand me that."

Brian stood up from his chair and gave him the necklace.

Dom took it from his grasp and flipped it around. Sure enough, the back of the cross was unscathed.

"Why was this in my car?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the now useless necklace.

"Don't know…," Brian shook his head, "Another damn thing were gonna have to figure out."

* * *

Brian turned to look at Dom once the girls were out of the room and upstairs.

"So what's up with the documents Hobbs sent over?"

"You go over them yet?" Dom asked, throwing down the fake cross on the table carelessly

"Yeah….but why are you lookin' into that now?"

"Because I wanna kno' exactly what went on that night."

"But I gave you the full report a long time ago. You already went through it. Why go over it again?" Brian stood up from the chair, bringing his laptop over to Dom.

"It's not a coincidence that the necklace was in the car while Letty had it….," Dom leaned his elbow against the table, watching Brian go through all the government files, "Fenix tailgated her in that direction. Someone led her to that house."

"Don't you think your getting way deep into this?" The blonde asked, giving him a glance before continuing on with his task.

Dom leaned forward pensively, tapping his teeth with his index finger, "Look into Fuentes's files. I wanna know everthin' about her."

Brian swung his head sideways, "Were looking into government data base. There are millions of Fuentes's out there. We need a first name."

"Letty said she had left Stefania with a friend. Ain't no way she was friends with an ol' lady. It wasn't her she left our kid with." Dom stood up and marched his way up the stairs.

* * *

"Letty…" he called out softly, knowing his daughter was still asleep in their room.

"Yeah."

"Let me ask you somethin'"

Letty chuckled humorlessly, "Again?"

Dom raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. What's the name of the chick you met in the Fuentes house."

She cleared her throat, grabbing a shirt that was sprawled on the bed and threw it into a hamper.

"Monica. Monica Fuentes…..," Letty looked up at Dominic, "what'd you need her name for?"

"Nothin…," he rubbed his bottom lip, "just curiosity."

Letty narrowed her eyes at him. Not believing a word he said.

"Uh…Brian and I 'll be downstairs," he walked out the door, "if you need anything, just call."

* * *

"You got it?" Brian asked, typing away at the keyboard of his laptop.

"Monica…Fuentes." Dom sighed, turning the dinning chair backwards and crossing his arms over the top edge

Brian raised his head from the screen, his eyes narrowing in suspicion by the second."What's with the face, O'Conner?"

"Monica…," he turned back to the laptop and typed the name in. Only removing his sight from the screen to look over at extra documents he had with the address of the Fuentes home.

"Why do I get the feelin' you know this broad?" Dom said broodingly

He pushed the enter button and on popped the picture of the Monica Fuentes that he had rendezvoused three years ago.

"Great…." he fell back in his chair, heavily.

Dom turned the laptop in his direction. Taking one glance at the woman before groaning, "A cop."

"An agent." Brian said, looking out the large window beside them.

"I ain't likin' this attitude you have goin' on here, Brian. What the hell happened between you two?"

Brian looked over at Dom, "What makes you think anything went on between us?"

Dom smirked, "I never said something went on. I asked what had happened. Now spill."

'Ah shit.'

* * *

"So why does she have herself living under her parents house when she's somewhere else." Dom asked, grabbing a cup of cold water and chugging it down.

"She was positioned as a U.S. undercover Customs agent. When I met her six years ago. Monica was working for a drug lord named Carter Verone. Roman and I went undercover as street racers and managed to get a buy in, into one of Verone's money laundering run's.-"

"What is it with you and being undercover for everythin'?" Dom asked, shaking his head disappointedly at the blonde.

"Hey, it was apart of the job. It paid the bills and got me and you out of the law's crossfire's."

"Oh?," he leant forward jokingly, "and how's that turnin' out for us?"

Brian laughed, "Shut up."

"Alright, so this Monica chick worked for a punk'ed out drug lord. What else?"

The blonde puffed out a long breath of air, "A couple of things happened between us. Nothin' serious….for me. Verone figured us out and of course, the good guys won. Naturally. Verone was sent to jail, while Rome and I made away with some of the doe."

"Huh," Dom huffed, a ghost of a smile on his face, "you ain't as innocent as you made yourself out to be O'Conner."

"I never said I was innocent."

"Right," Dom began walking lazily around the table, rolling his neck from side to side, "so…Fenix led Letty right into that area…no one was around to hear the crash," he turned his head seriously in Brian's direction, "why."

Brian made a three-sixty back onto the laptop, "That's a residential street. There's no way no one wouldn't have been able to hear it. Even if the Fuentes house was located six blocks down. There were houses all along the east coast part of that street."

Dom scratched the back of his head, thinking of what else they can come up with.

"Look up any agenda listings that happened in that area between six in the afternoon, till four in the morning, the next day."

"What good'll that do?" Brian asked, but continued to do as told.

"When you and me went on that run for Braga, it lasted within that time frame. Something had to have happened that day, two years ago. And if I'm right," Dom turned to look out the window, narrowing his eyes at the sky, "then this shit was orchestrated."

* * *

"Hey, Lett…," Mia walked into Dom's and Letty's room, her nose scrunched up in confusion, "the house is quiet….where are the boys?"

Letty looked up from the cell phone in her hand. Closing it shut slowly as she stared at Mia, "Dom said they were gonna be downstairs.

Mia cranked her neck sideways at the phone, "I thought you said earlier that Stefie had lost Dom's cell?"

Letty stood up and set the phone on a dresser, "I lied."

Mia's eyes trailed to the floor, back up to her old friend, "Mm, how's your wound feeling? You want me to check it out for you?"

Letty walked over to the bed, laying down on her side so Mia could take a look at it, "Better. Check it out if ya want."

Mia nodded, lifting up Letty's shirt as far as she could. Reaching toward the taped bandage on her hip.

She lifted the edge of it slowly, sliding it off as gently as she could.

But no matter how much deep in pain Letty would be. She would not show any more weakness.

Once she was finished taking off the bandage, she looked down at the still very red and swollen injury.

Mia bit her lip, "Did I hurt you?"

Letty let out a chortled laugh, "No."

The younger female shook her head and looked around the room. Trying to find the first aid kit anywhere.

"In the bathroom. I put it there last night." Letty mentioned, closing her eyes comfortably on the bed.

"Mkay." she got up and walked to the bathroom down the hall.

When she came back, she set the first aid kit on the floor and took out some disinfectant packets, "I'm gonna clean it up a bit, okay."

But she got no response from Letty.

Mia looked up to see why her friend hadn't responded to her.

She smiled, noticing Letty had fallen asleep on her.

"Tch, just like Dom."

* * *

"A report of an emergency evacuation was passed on that day. Local police stated that there had been a leak of acid circulating through water pipes and sewers. Residents of the lower east LA area were retreated from their homes until further notice…" Brian read off of an article dated from 04-12-2007.

"Then why was Fuentes there? She's a Federal agent. She'd be the first of the few to know about an emergency evacuation in her area," Dom asked, "unless….she was apart of it."

Brian shook his head, exiting out of the article and sighing, "I don' kno'."

"Don't go goin' soft on me now, Brian. She could very well have been apart of all of this. We ain't rulin' her out just because of your feelings." Dom rolled his eyes, tapping his foot down impatiently on the kitchen floors.

"How does she fit in all of this, though? Why would she do this? What did she benefit from it?" Brian asked himself.

"Only one way to find out." Dom stated, his natural deep voice ricocheting off of the walls

"And that would be?"

Dom smiled, "How 'bout givin' your ol' friend a call."

* * *

~~~Three hours later~~~

"You've got a lot of nerve making me come here, O'Conner." the woman glared, making sure to keep a distance between herself and Dom.

"Yeah, well…I thought, what the hell. It's been years sense we've seen each other. How about a little chin ding for old times sake." Brian smirked, leading her towards their temporary living room.

"Do you know how much trouble you can cost me, Brian?" She hissed.

"I doubt you'd get into more trouble then you already are, Ms. Fuentes." Dom leant himself against the wooden wall, staring down at the petite woman with a cold joking domineer.

She turned to glare at him before snapping her attention back on Brian, "Why did you have to call me to my cell phone. Your whereabouts's could be tapped if my commander realizes I'm gone."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been hunted down by the law," Brian shrugged and turned to look at Dom, "In fact, we just escaped from FED dispatches a couple days ago."

Monica sighed, "Alright. So what is it you want with me?"

Brian clicked his tongue, grabbing two yellow manilas from the table and throwing them at her, "Take a look at these, won't you?"

She shook her head and opened the folder, "What's this?"

"Read the headline." Dom said calmly

She did just that, skimming through the first two pages, "I remember this, the emergency evacuation of '07. What does this gotta do with me?"

"I'm sure you know, exactly….what it has to do with you, _Monica_."

Monica turned herself around on the couch to see the person who called out her name.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her old friend, "Letty….I thought you were dead."

"Life's a bitch ain't it. It brings back our demons…," Letty glared at her harshly, slowly striding towards her, "but _their _the least of your worries right now."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked, standing up and placing the folders on the coffee table.

"Don't bullshit me, Monica. You had this shit all planned out with Hobbs!"

Monica glared, "I did no such thing!"

"Like hell you didn't, bitch!"

Just as Letty made her way passed Dom, he jerked her back. Trying to get a grip of her arms as much as he could, "Calm down…your still hurt.""Fuck that, I want that traitors head through a fucking spear!"

Brian raised his eyebrows at her….creative imagination.

"I didn't do it!" Monica shouted.

"Can you both be quiet! The girls are asleep." Mia hissed, coming into the room. Trying to figure out what the yelling was about.

"Mia. Go upstairs and watch after the girls." Brian said, looking at his wife straight in the eye.

Mia shook her head, "Why?…their fine."

Monica looked over at Mia and then back at Brian, "Ah….so this is the infamous Mia Toretto."

Mia turned to look the strange woman up and down, "Who are you?"

Brian cleared his throat, running his hand over his head before explaining, "This is Agent Monica Fuentes. She was the person that took in Letty the night of the accident."Mia turned to watch Letty's reaction…..

_*Singing tone* _It wasn't niiiiiice.

"Lett…""Do me a favor, Mi," Mia nodded reluctantly, "scratch the bitch's eyes out!"

Dom held back a laugh, still holding onto the struggling woman in his arms, "_Scratch_ her eyes out? Isn't that a bit floozy for you?"

"You!," Letty turned to point a finger up at him, "Shut it!"

Dom shook his head, pulling her a foot more away from Fuentes.

"Alright, now that this family bit is over," Monica looked at Brian, "what else do you want from me."

"I want you to admit that you were apart of distributing a false report for the evacuation of the lower regions to East LA the night that Letty was accounted for as dead." Brian walked in front of Monica, daring her to say otherwise.

"And what makes you think you'll get anything out of what I tell you? That trail ran cold two years ago," Monica sneered, she then turned her focus back on Letty. Giving her a crestfallen face, "I never meant you any harm, Leticia. I wanted to get you out. That's the only reason I was in on that plan. But then you decided to leave and have Stefania in my care. I made you a promise, and I kept it."

"The hell you did! That pinche perra of a madre you have, wanted to keep her from me! And not only her, but Luke too!," She started kicking her legs wildly, in attempts to get out of Dom's hold. But he had other plans. He looked behind him and spotted a chair. He walked backwards a couple of feet and sat himself down. Bringing Letty down on top of him, "I know for a fuckin' fact that you were working with that son of a bitch!"

"I was working for him, yes!," Monica made her way towards Letty, "but it wasn't to take you in! I told you I wanted to keep you safe. I couldn't let you die on me, not when I needed you to get to Toretto!"

Letty's body froze

The room went deathly silent.

"So….you used _me_. To get to _Dom_." Letty said slowly

Monica huffed, "At the time….yes."

Letty raised her head slowly in her direction, anger flowing freely in her eyes, "**I'm** **going** to tear you limb from **limb**!"

"Dom!" Brian shouted, grabbing onto Monica as she made a run for it.

Dom groaned at Letty's brute strength.

Such a little body, but so much power….

"Let me go Dom!" Letty yelled, clawing at Dom's arms that were clenched around her breast line.

"You gonna calm your little ass down?" He asked, squeezing his hold on her.

"Screw you! Now, let go!"

"Wrong answer." He stood up and dragged her towards the stair case.

"Wait! Where the fu-" Her eyes widened as she felt Dom's strong hand clasp over her mouth.

She yelled, clearly angry at being restrained.

Dom just continued making his way upstairs with her objecting tantrum.

* * *

Once upstairs, Dom leant himself against the wall of the hall, not once letting go of the bathroom door handle that was currently being punched and scratched on from the inside.

"You gonna calm yourself down?" he asked

"DOM, ***BAM* **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ***BAM*. **YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WEREN'T HERE!"

***BAM, BAM***

He grinned, "Guess your not ready to come out then."

"DOM!" ***BANG!***

He smirked and puckered his lips out in an 'o' fashion. Very much enjoying her hell cat side.

* * *

"Isn't he just making it worse?" Brian asked, looking up at the stair way.

Monica was long gone. Having already given them the info they wanted.

Mia shook her head, "Mm no. Letty always use to throw tantrums. Not as much as this. But Dom….always had a way of calming her down. This's a first though."

They continued to stay glued to their spots, listening in on the banging and yelling going on upstairs.

Brian coughed, "…..Where are the girls?"

"Up…," Mia's eyes slowly widened, "stairs…"

They both looked at each other before running up the stair case and into their room where both girls resided in.

What they found was purely adorable.

Stefania was leaning over Cici, patting her back to quiet her down.

Of course, Mia couldn't pass this opportunity to gush over it. While Brian just rolled his eyes and walked back towards the door.

"You got this?"

Mia nodded vigorously, dashing towards the two girls surrounded by pillows on the bed.

Brian smiled, making his way out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Where Dom was still pulling on the door handle.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Brian asked, crossing his arms and grinning at the door that kept on moving due to the banging from the angry woman inside.

Dom shook his head sideways, a smirk coating his lips, "You have no idea."

"DOMINIC TORETTO!"

Brian bit his lip, closing his right eye at the poor abused door.

"Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned." Brian muttered.

"Tch…," He rolled his eyes, turning his head back towards the door, "my woman 'll simmer in a minute."

Brian looked at the door, "You sure?"

Dom sighed, "Don't you have other things to do?"

"Like?"

The older male groaned irritatingly, "Like looking at the rest of the damn report"

Brian nodded, "I could do that…but this is more fun."

"Too bad for you, we don't have time to mess around. Get downstairs and study that damn manila from back to front." Dom growled

"Can't I watch Letty fight with the door instead?"

"Do you wanna be here when I open this door? Because by all means, _you _canbe the one that's gonna get his eyes," Dom tilted his head at the door with a smirk, "_clawed_ out."

"UGH! ***BANG* **WILL YOU LET THAT GO ALREADY!" Letty shouted from the other side of the room.

"Well…..," Brian covered his lips with his saliva, "bye now."

Dom chuckled at his brother-in-law walking down the hall.

"You ready to come out, Lett?" He called out

Everything went quiet after that.

Dom stood himself straight and cleared his throat, "Lett?"

Again, nothing.

His eyebrows furrowed. Worry starting to over take his senses.

He let go of the door knob and threw open the door.

And there she stood, leaning her elbows and back against the rail of the bathroom tub like the badass she was.

All too soon this erotic image of her vanished from his sights. Because now, she had on a look of major PMS.

"Dominiiiic…..," She taunted, stepping closer to her prey, "come and play with me."

He swallowed, not moving from his spot. Completely frozen on the wooden floor.

"You kno'….," she whispered, circling around him seductively. Barely running the tips of her fingers over his neck, chest, and back, "it's not nice to mess with my emotions."

Dom swallowed again, shaking his head negatively in agreement.

"Uh huh," she nodded, rolling her jaw sideways, "then why'd you lock me in here?"

"…"

"Dom…I'm waiting."

"….."

She stopped short behind him, pursing her lips and sucking on her teeth before walking towards the door.

"Think 'bout it." When he came to his senses, Letty had already closed the door in his face.

He shook his head, "You really think this's gonna work on me?"

"It doesn't have too…," she leant her back fully on the door, letting out a breathily moan. Making sure it sounded through the crack of the door, "but I'm sure it'll change your mind 'bout how you treat me."

"That ain't fair." he sighed defeatedly

She stood herself up straight, "Lockin' me in the bathroom by brute strength ain't fair either, Dominic."

He reached for the door handle and opened the door, seeing Letty with her back to him.

"You can't tell me it didn't work."

"Oh, it worked," she crossed her arms, "but it pissed me off."

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling at himself before stepping forward. Encasing her in his arms, "Really? Doesn't look like it to me."

"Just wait, it'll come."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, trailing it down to her ear, and neck.

"How 'bout we take this," he nipped at her neck gently, "somewhere else."

She rolled her eyes, "Always thinkin' with your other head."

At that, he puffed out in loud laughter.

* * *

Brian sighed, hearing Dom's laughter ring downstairs.

He rolled his eyes, shaking off his boredom from reviewing Letty's case documents.

They had confirmation that the night of the accident two years ago was orchestrated. What more did they need? Braga was in jail, Fenix was dead. Monica admitted to her faults, Hobbs is letting them slide. Letty's back and with his niece.

What more did Dom want?

His head snapped up at a new thought.

_The thugs._

* * *

"Hey…my bad for…making you take care of Stefie." Letty smiled apologetically.

Mia smiled brightened at the sight of her, "No problem. Besides…I'm sure you and Dom used your free time wisely."

Letty coughed a laugh, "Yeah….I ain't sayin' nothing'"

Mia rolled her eyes, turning to stare her straight in the eye, "So…are you two together again?"

Letty stared at Mia with a neutral expression on her face, "What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Letty!" Mia whined and Letty laughed at her expense

"Yeah, Mia. Were back together."

That's when Letty seen it, that small glint in her sister-in-law's eyes….

Oh boy…..

She covered her ears as Mia exploded.

Undoubtedly, waking up the poor baby from her slumber.

Letty sighed, watching Mia run back to Cici's side.

* * *

**Yet ANOTHER pointless ending. XD But as long as I keep them coming right? :D Hahaha, tell me how the plot is going for me. I had to squeeze in a couple of things and add more difficulties…Hopefully I remember all of this by tomorrow or else I'm going to have to re-read ALL of it…again. -_-….I'm kinda despising the fact that it's soo long now.**


	5. AN Movie alert! A MUST SEE!

THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY. Not story based related, really. But the other that I watched a fantastic movie next to the Fast and the Furious franchise :O I know. Shocker! But it definitely was an AMAZING movie. And if you truly are a fan of the Fast and Furious-not only that but also a true fan of Vin Diesel. Please watch it. You will not be dissapointed I promise you. This movie came out in June 11, 2004. But maybe some of you haven't watched it. Le me was late 9 years xP (shoot me). But definitely a great movie. It's called "The Chronicles of Riddick." starring Vin Diesel as Riddick. The Chronicles of Riddick is an American science fiction film which follows the adventures of Richard B. Riddick, as he attempts to elude capture after the events depicted in the 2000 film Pitch Black, and details his meeting with Jack and Imam, his escape from the prison planet Crematoria, and his battle with the Necromonger fleet. There's also another sequel. Which is in processing right now. It will be released next year as well. So I am telling you guys. ITS A GREAT MOVIE. especially if you like bad ass fighting. Action. Guns. And Vin Diesel sarcasm jokes. Not only that. But his sexiness-for those of you who haven't heard of this franchise. Google a damn image of it. First thing you'll see will be VIN DIESEL WITH ELECTRIFYING GLOWING EYES. <3 


	6. Chapter 4 of Alternative 2

Both Dom and Brian looked up startled at the ceiling from the living room.

Brian's eyes dropped suspiciously, "I don't even wanna know."

Dom tsk'ed and grabbed one of the folders from the table.

"So what'd you find?"

Brian sighed in defeat, "Nothing. As far as the bureau knows. There's no one else following Letty, but the government."

Dom walked around the living room and made his way over to the bricked chimney, "No. That's not possible, they've gotta kno' somethin'," he rested his hands on each corner of the chimney shelf, "ain't no way they don't kno' anything. They've been trackin' her for two years, Brian," he pushed himself off of the shelf and turned to look at the other male, "they had her cornered in Berlin. They knew she'd be there," he clasped his hand over his chin, shaking his head negatively at the report, "if they knew that. Then they know those thugs that are followin' her."

"Which means that Hobbs, didn't keep his word." Brian finished.

Dom smirked, "Ain't this sad…."

* * *

~~~Next day~~~

"Your diabolical, Dom." Brian said in a hushed tone, covering his face more with a black cap he had on. Along with sporting his regular clothes. A blue t-shirt, faded jeans, and converse.

Walking behind him was Dom. Wearing a long khaki trench coat and a fedora hat to mask view from any prying eyes.

The corner of said man's lips rose, "You don't make a deal with the devil an' expect to get off that easy…," he turned his line of sight back on the news editorial building they had just made a call to, "can't even get that right."

Brian let out a chuckle, "You know Hobbs's gonna know we left the house."

"That son of a bitch's gonna know who's the one that reported him. As far as I care, he can kiss my ass."

Brian and Dom looked at their surroundings, making sure no one was watching them before heading towards their car that was parked in an alley.

When the Honda came into view, a couple of homeless men were surrounding it. Looking at themselves through the side view mirrors.

"Scram!" Dom said harshly, watching as the males ran away from them.

"Well that was rude." Brian grinned, opening the passenger door, swinging himself heavily inside.

"I ain't built to please nobody."

* * *

"Where'd they go now?" Mia sighed, exasperated by the secrecy the boys seem to have between them.

"Chill, Mia. They'll be back." Letty shook her head from her spot on the couch. Her legs crossed and arms leant back against the head rest.

"You," Mia stopped short, "aren't you supposed to be hurt?"

Letty looked at her sister-in-law strangely, "Yeah….I am, you kno' that."

"How can you do that then?," Mia pointed, "more importantly, how the hell did you and my brother slee-"

Letty stood up as quick as she could, "Alrigh', we ain't havin' this conversation. Jesus Christ."

"It's not like I want to know what you and my brother do behind closed doors. But your still hurt, Letty…," Mia walked over to her curiously, "so tell me. How'd you do it?"

"Mia!" the older woman stared at the younger female surprisingly

"What?," Mia giggled, "it was just a simple question."

"I'm not gonna tell you about mine an' your brother's sex life!"

"I'm not asking for details….," Mia gave a sly smile, "just how…you know, were you able to pus-"

Letty rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her index fingers, "I ain't listenin' to you."

"Oh, come on~!," Mia whined, following behind Letty up the stairs, "I know you can hear me!"

"No, I can't!"

Mia stopped in her footsteps, "You just proved my point!"

Then she started up again, stomping her way into Dom's room.

Letty sighed, watching her little girl play with a doll she grabbed from Mrs. Fuente's house.

"You use to tell me all kinds of things back then" Mia pouted

"Yeah….back then," Letty stated, dropping herself on the large bed, "it's different now."

Mia waved her hand in the air dismissively, "Same, difference.""What….?" Letty shook her head, confusedly at the younger girl.

"Nothing," Mia hopped herself on the bed, grabbing onto Letty's hand excitedly, "how'd it feel to…do-okay, bad choice of word-be with Dom again."

Letty rolled her eyes, "Fine…I'll tell you," Mia jumped up and down on the bed excitedly, "just keep your mouth shut about it, will ya?"

Mia nodded her head repeatedly.

Letty stared at one of Dom's discarded muscle shirts that was on the ground. Looking thoughtful as last nights events came back to her.

She smiled lightly, "It wasn't like before…..he was soft and gentle," Letty turned her focus back on Mia, "The feel of being in his arms like that again," she sighed, "made me cry last night…..God, I've turned into a sap," she rolled her eyes, leaning her hands onto the bed, "anyway, it was like one of those romantic movies. Where you don't know where he starts and you end."

Mia's smile turned brighter than the damn sun itself at the mention of what happened last night between Dom and Letty.

"He kept on telling me….all these things," Letty chuckled teasingly, "cheesy things. But I liked it….I needed it."

_~~~Last night~~~_

_They both walked into their room. Letty still incased in Dom's arms._

_Both beings now breathing heavily as Dom continued to nuzzle his nose behind her ear and neck_

"_Let me take care of you, Letty." He whispered _

"_Take care of me, huh?" she arched her back, walking towards the unoccupied bed._

_His hands slid from her legs, up her hips gently, "Your body deserves some attention.."_

"_After such a long time, Dom..," she turned around in his arms and cupping his face in her hands, "I've forgotten how it feels to be touched."_

_His mouth gaped over her own, giving her open kisses on her lips and chin, "Then….how 'bout I remind you..," he laid her gently onto the covers of the bed, grabbing a hold of her hands, sliding them over her head, "what it's like."_

_She raised her head and leant her lips against his ear, "Show me, papa."_

_He cut off a groan at the feel of her hot breath over his skin._

_His left hand clutched her own as his other one slid down her arm and over the curves of her body._

_She squirmed under his hard body and bit her lip, thoughtfully._

_Her legs clenched around his waist, not fully wrapping them around him as she pushed up on her body. Toppling him sideways, laying him on his back with a look of carnage and disbelief at being overridden. _

"_You always did like it when I was on top." she breathed out, leaning her head into his neck, leaving small nips and licks along her imaginary trail._

_He grabbed her by her hips and gyrated her into him, "Yeah…so did you."_

_She laughed, "I'm always in control in bed, papa."_

_Dom looked at her with a shitty smile, "Bullshitting liar."_

_Letty pursed her lips and bit down on his lower lip, "Am I?"_

_His eyes rolled behind his head for a moment before all blood came back rushing to his head, "Hell yeah"_

_He flipped them back around, stopping his menstruation's and taking a real good look at her. _

_After a moment of silence, he gave out a small sigh of content._

_She smiled at him, "What..?"_

_He caressed her cheek with the back of his palm, his eyes moving rapidly over her face. Imprinting her features into his brain after two years of her not being in his life. _

"_The saying, 'You don't know what you have 'till it's gone.' Hit me every day after Mia told me you were dead. I respected you.…treasured you. Even tho' I acted like an ass….You're the most special thing in the world to me," he tilted his head to the side, "but everythin' came at me full force when I realized you were really gone."_

_He looked down at the cross necklace between her panting chest, "I wasn't goin' to have you by my side anymore. I wouldn't see you workin' on your car in the garage. Or hear your pissy remarks," he smirked as he noticed the glare she fixed him with, "most of all…. I wasn't goin' to have you in my arms again. You weren't goin' to tell me you loved me. Or be there when I fell apart. When I needed you by my side to calm me down."_

_She stared up at him, feeling his full inner turmoil fall into her. She raised her head to his, giving him a chaste and tasteful kiss._

_He leaned his head down, eager to follow her lips till he had his fill._

_Each and every time their lips connected, they ended their kisses with the mantra of wet partings._

"_I love you…" she whispered, looking into his eyes. Revealing her all to him._

_He gave her a tormented look before claiming her lips once again._

"_I love you too…..," he lid his hand behind her neck, pulling her back up to him again, "so fuckin' much."_

* * *

Mia sniffed, a big smile splattered in her features. "That's so sweet!"

Letty chuckled at her, leaning herself back on the bed. Resting her elbow on the comforter.

"So…what else?" she asked

"What else?…," Letty grinned, shaking her head at her sister-in-law, "Mi, I ain't telling you any more."

"But why?" Mia whined

"Unless you wanna hear about your brother putting his-"

"Alright, alright! you win!" She stood up quickly, hands in the air in surrender

"Thought so." The older female smirked, turning her attention to the little girl tangling her dolls hair.

"So…," Mia crawled on the bed toward her niece, "this is a surprise, your letting Stefie play with dolls?"

Letty sighed, "I wouldn't if she had car toys, but sense Mrs. Fuentes had her dolled up to be Barbie that likes wearing pink. I can't do anythin' 'bout it."

The younger girl chuckled, amused, "Looks like Stefie and I have something in common."

Letty snorted, "Aside from the _brightening _personality?"

Mia stared at her evilly, giving her the eye before looking back at Stefania, "I like her personality."

"That's cause she's everything that you are when your happy," Letty sighed, standing up and making her way to the mess Stefie made on the ground beside the bed, "and when she's mad, she's exactly like Dom."

"Oh, come on. Don't put all the blame on Dom. I bet you she's exactly like you too!" Mia grinned

Letty turned to look at her astounded, "Nuh uh!"

"I call, Bullshit!" Mia's smile still on going as she looked at Letty tauntingly

Letty glared, "We ain't playin', Bullshit. I've got a kid in here, thank you very much. Stop with the cussin'."

Mia looked over at her niece, seeing her still happily play away with her doll, "She's fine."

Letty sighed and picked up all of Stefie's things that her daughter had thrown out of her pink bag, "I'm freakin' tired and Dom ain't here yet.""Who's worried now?" Mia raised a pointed eyebrow.

"Just go check to see if their here yet."

"Fine," Mia shook her head, walking out of the room and making her way downstairs.

She sighed as she opened the front door to find the landscape completely empty, "Where could they be….."

The nightfall was starting to overtake the horizon and they were alone with the girls. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves. But it felt strange to be in the house without them nowadays.

Just as she was about to close the door, the hum of an engine echoed closer to the house.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Finally."

But the car she saw arrive in front of their current house wasn't Dom and Brian.

In its stead, was an old styled black Mercedes.

Mia narrowed her eyes at it, taking a slow step back and shutting the door loudly behind her, "LETTY!"

Letty, hearing her yell from downstairs made her way towards the staircase, "What're you yellin' for?"

"There's a black Mercedes out there." She said, a look of worry passed over her face.

Letty's eyebrows furrowed as she walked down the stairs. Walking to Mia's side and looking out the side window of the door.

Her eyes widened a centimeter at the car, "Go upstairs…and lock yourself in a room. Make sure you don't make a sound. You hear me."

"What? That's crazy-"Letty snapped her eyes back on her sister-in-law, "Stop wasting time and just do it!"

"But Le-"

"Mia!," She glared, watching Mia start to retreat hesitantly up the stairs, "go."

Once she was out of sight, Letty turned back to the window. Watching as two bald head guys came out of the car.

"I knew you'd come for me." she whispered, striding over to a bag that was on the couch next to Brian's laptop.

"You have to have a gun around here, somewhere, O'Conner."

The two cholos, now at the door, knocked softly. Knowing full well that she was in the house.

Her vision zeroed in on the door as she felt the long 51 mm HK 21 machine gun slide out of the long bag.

She raised the large weapon to her line of sight, "Beautiful…"

Then she heard them start to bang on the door.

"Looks like I'm gonna test out a German prototype…," she set the gun in place, "not bad, for a buster."

"Open the fucken' door, bitch!"

Letty exhaled, turning to look at the back door across the hall.

She ran to it and opened it quietly.

Making her way out of the house and running towards the front.

The tallest thug was still banging on the door, trying to knock it down in annoyance.

"We kno' your in there, Leticia!"

"Fucken' bastards…," she whispered, her nose flaring at the sight of them. She stepped out of her hiding place behind the wall and aimed her gun at them, "Pinche cabrones!," they turned their heads sharply at her, bringing out their own pistols and aiming them at her, "I'd think twice before shooting that, you see. This baby right here's an automatic. Who'd you think's gonna win? You perro's, or me?"

They glared, "Spider, let's get the fuck out of 'ere man, we'll catch the crazy bitch on the rebound."

"Fuck nah, Chepe. We've been lookin' for this broad sense day one," the tallest thug narrowed his eyes angrily at Letty, "ain't no way Imma let 'er go after how she did Chico, man!"

"Chico eh, so that's what this is all 'bout…" Letty shook her head and started laughing, "que chistoso, this situation sounds personal to me. Sense when'd you get a heart, Spider?"

"Fuck you, you fucken' traitor!" Spider shouted, his gun aiming at her sideways.

"Don't tell me your really still butt hurt that I killed your little homie…," she stepped forward, both her hands set on her gun.

"We took your bitch ass in! An' you fucken' went an' killed one of our own!," Spider yelled, his eyes marrying red, "Eso no se cuenta, Letticia!"

She shook her head and smirked, "Oh, come on, Spider. Don't let your emotions over take you. Feeling's…," she took another step forward, "are for pussy's."

"Spider, le'ss go man!," Chepe shouted as he noticed Spider cock his gun and start shooting, "Spider!"

Letty's eyes widened as she made a jump to hide behind a tree centered in front of the house. Clutching her eyes at the impact on her hip.

"Yo! Yeska want's 'er alive, ese!" Chepe yelled, slapping Spider's gun away from him.

"I don' give a fuck! That bitch's goin' down!"

"Get the fuck in the car, I got thiz!"

The sound of shuffling and pushing started as Chepe made a move to push back Spider towards the car.

"Get the fuck off me, Chepe!"

"Fuck no!, get 'chur ass in the car!"

Letty chuckled humorlessly, gripping her hip tightly. Waiting for the right time to make her move.

"Chepe-""I said get the fuck in the car, now!"

And there was her ticket.

She rounded out from around the tree trunk and aimed at Chepe, shooting freely at him, then swerving her aim over to the car. Not releasing her finger from the trigger until her gun clocked out of ammo.

She grimaced and threw the gun to the floor. Running towards the passenger side of the car.

Letty glared into the car, noticing Spider was long dead.

"I guess you can say I did you a solid. You got to meet your homie more earlier then you thought, Spider."

* * *

Letty sighed, making her way back inside the house. The bottom rim of her shirt and pants were caked with blood from her opened wound.

"Fucking ay, man."

"Letty!" Letty looked up to see Mia coming running from up stairs.

"Oh my god," she clasped her hands over her face, her eyes widening at the blood on her friend, "are you okay!"

Letty rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Mi."

"The hell you are! Your bleeding!" she reached forward to pull her shirt up

"Don't touch me!" Letty hissed, her adrenaline from before maxing out as the pain finally came.

"Letty…"

"Look, I ain't mad at 'cha," she groaned, hunching herself forward. Slamming her hand against the nearest wall, "this fucken' hurts!"

Mia snorted, "Oh. So now it hurts."

"Damn it, Mia. Help me out here!"

Mia shook her head and threw Letty's arm around her shoulders, "why do you always have to make everything so difficult. Why can't you just take what I give you when I first offer it to you?"

Letty let out a small chuckle, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Right…"

* * *

"Slow down…" Brian glared, looking up ahead from their trail back to their home.

"Why."

"Cause theirs something in front of the house that ain't supposed to be there."

Dom turned his vision from Brian, towards the now visible house.

"Who the hell's here…" the older male whispered, making a turn about at the neck of the woods. Hiding the Honda in the shadows of the trees.

"Don't kno'." Brian said, grabbing his glock 9mm from the glove compartment.

"A pistol…that's the best you got, O'Conner?" Dom grimaced, shaking his head and making his way out of the car.

"Hey, this is all I got here. My HK's inside the house."

His brother-in-law sighed, ignoring him and sprinting from any obstacle he could get behind within range. Camouflaging himself as a true Army man would.

"Yeah…leave me behind. Thanks." Brian muttered, rolling his eyes and copying Dom's steps opposite of him.

When they neared the Mercedes, Dom raised his hand in the air. Watching as Brian raised a confused eyebrow.

The bald head man narrowed his eyes at the view in front of him.

Bullet-holes were a dozen in the car they were aiming towards.

He stood himself up slowly

"Dom!" Brian hissed

"Their dead."

Brian looked over at the car, not being able to see the same image as Dom was from his position behind the Mercedes.

Dom made his way towards the car, spotting a bloody body at the foot of the car. Another in the Mercedes.

"Go check on the girls" Dom said, not taking his eyes off of the dead males.

Brian, now serious. Dashed towards the house, hiding against the wall as he went to open the door. It was locked.

He shook his head and aimed at it with the pistol. Shooting the knob of its hinges and looking into the foyer. Making sure it was clear before entering.

"Why the fuck'ed you do that for!" he heard Letty shout from somewhere in the house.

"Letty?," he shouted, "where you at."

"In the living room, Einstein. Were fuckin' lookin' right at 'cha." she retorted, looking straight at him from her spot on the couch.

He turned to stare at Letty sitting on the couch and Mia kneeling on the floor. Tending to Letty.

He ran towards their side, his eyes widening a centimeter at the bloody mess that now was the couch.

"What the fuck happened? Theirs fucking dead bodies outside and your bleeding!"

"Those guys came to the house. I couldn't see anything cause Letty sent me upstairs. But I heard gunshots and I was scared. By the time they stopped, Letty was already in here bleeding again." Mia explained monotonously.

"You didn't get shot again, did you?" he asked, looking at the glaring Letty.

"No. I jumped out of the way when one of those bastards shot at me. That's why I'm bleeding."

Brian sighed, "Dom's gonna be pissed."

"Dom can kiss my ass."

"Oh _really_?" they heard from the entrance of the house

"Son of a….," Letty shook her head, trailing off her sentence as she turned to face Dom, "you have hella bad timing. You kno' that?"

Dom glared, stepping toward the living room. Seeing the mess that was on the couch, "Are you fuckin' crazy."

Letty sighed, "I had no choice, Dom. I wasn't 'bout to let them know I had other people with me."

"You couldn't have fuckin' done something else, besides almost getting your ass killed!" He shouted, standing menacingly over her.

"Unless you wanted to come home to a fuckin' blood bath that's our fuckin' family, Dom. I suggest you shut your damn mouth! I'm fuckin' fine, I'm yellin' at you, aren't I?" She glared, standing up from the couch. Trying to tower over him.

"Letty, sit down!" Mia scolded, grabbing her arm trying to push her back down.

"No, I don't. But you gotta fuckin' think before you do shit like this!" he growled, stomping out of the room and going back outside.

Brian sighed, "Imma go help him out with the bodies," he walked over to the front door, "in the meantime. Try not to trip over a knife will you?"

Letty mimicked him sarcastically, "Fuck you."

Brian chuckled, finally leaving the girls be.

* * *

Mia sighed, "Come on, I'm almost done bandaging you up. Let's just hope you didn't open up the damn wound again when you stood up."

Letty rolled her eyes, sitting herself back down on the couch. Letting her finish her task.

"There."

"Mi…don't let Stefania come down here and see me like this." Letty said quietly, staring at the crimson spots on the couch.

Mia just nodded and picked up the med kit. Making her way upstairs to the girls.

* * *

~~Outside~~

Brian looked to the ground. Noticing a black device on the floor next to the car.

His eyes widened at the dirty and abused gun.

"My HK!"

Dom lifted the heavy body of the thug in the car and looked over at Brian.

"There's bullet holes in the fuckin' car. What'd you think she used? A freakin' pole?"

"I didn't think she'd known were the damn gun was" Brian stared at his gun disappointingly, looking over it for scuff marks.

"How the hell did she mess it up like this?"

Dom rolled his eyes, walking across the yard and throwing the guy in the ditch, "Stop bitching and help me out."

But he ignored him.

"It wasn't supposed to be used. It's a prototype." Brian explained, opening the gun's ammo socket.

The older male raised an eyebrow, "And it worked?"

"It's a federal government fire-arm. It has to work…." he sighed, dropping the gun back on the ground.

"I thought it was precious to you?"

"Not anymore…..," he walked toward the body on the ground and heaved him up, walking towards Dom, "the damn things empty anyway."

* * *

Hobbs was sitting in the lounge room of the DSS HQ. Playing cards with his second in command.

When something caught his attention from across the room.

He inclined his head in the direction of the tv and seen a large heading titled, **"A leak in information from an unknown source implements law officers committing treason in the name of criminals. More info on the situation will be revealed by our news reporter, James Lawson."**

Luke stared pensively at the flat screen. Gears began turning in his head at the accusation.

"**Hello everyone, this is James Lawson. Brought to you here by The Brewster Times. A recent leak has been brought to us by an unknown person. If the information is true or not. Well, I'll leave that up to you. Personally, law enforcement will do anything to get to the ranks. So why is it that these men and women are so hell bent-excuse my language-but, the issue these days is that they have become so fraudulent. That it's very uncanny. This recent report is dated from two years ago. Someone in the US Diplomatic S-"**

He stood up abruptly, throwing his deck on the table.

"Shut it off!"

The soldiers in the room jumped and scrambled to turn off the television.

Hobbs glared vehemently at the black screened television set.

Someone had ratted him out.

"Chief?"

-The only person coming to mind.

**Toretto.**

Luke snarled, sucking at the side of his teeth. His temperament getting the better of him.

"Your goin' down, Dominic Toretto."

* * *

"Dom." Letty called out from her spot against the door frame of the entrance to the house.

He ignored her and grunted at throwing the last thug in a ditch they'd made.

"Dom!"

"What." he said gruffly, still not turning to look at her.

Letty glared at Brian. Telling him to scram.

He sighed and wiped his hands before walking into the house.

"You ain't seriously mad at me for this.""I ain't mad at you," he stated

"Really." She said, not believing in his tone.

"No. I'm mad at the fact that you did this shit."

She turned her eyes skyward, before looking back at him, "So. You are mad."

He grabbed the shovel and started throwing dirt into the hole, "If you don't get what I'm tryin'a say, Lett. Then just leave me alone an' go inside."

She sighed, walking to him slowly, still mindful of her wound.

"Dom….this isn't new to me."

He glared at the bodies at the bottom of the ditch. Continuing with his task at hand.

Letty walked up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, "Dom. Listen to me. I've had to be this way for the past year. It was all me, I didn't have anyone to watch my back. Killing…ain't shit to me no more."

He stabbed the shovel into the ground and snapped his head in her direction, "It should be! Out of all the crazy crap I've done, Letty. I would try to avoid doin' this shit! But you? I never expected this from you."

She glared at him, "What? I can't fuckin' defend myself now?"

"You can defend yourself! But not at the fuckin' cost of your life. Don't be fuckin messing with firearms. They ain't shit! I've only lifted a gun twice in my life. I don't want you doin' it either!"

"Oh, so you can play with the big toys, but I can't?"

He bit his lip hard, shaking his head angrily at her, "This ain't a fucking game, Letty! I'm tryin'a keep you by my fuckin' side with our kid. _Alive_!"

"There's nothing I can do 'bout it, Dom!," she shook her head, backing away from him, "they aren't goin' to stop just because you tell me not to mess kill them off. Their fuckin' lookin' for me. And they won't give up till they have me," she pointed down to the ditch, "you think those two are the only ones that are huntin' me down? No, Dom. They've got more."

"And who the fuck are _they_?" he picked up the shovel again and kept chucking more dirt in the hole.

Letty sighed, "Some gang I got mixed up with after I left LA. I rolled with them for a while. We went on a run and things went sour. I was grouped up with a guy….he went by Chico. Anyway. Like I said, things went bad and we went at it with a shootout," she looked down at the ditch, no emotion showing on her face, "he was killed on the spot. One of the guys that we were jackin' from seen us and shot him in the head….When I got back to their hang out. Everyone said I'd killed him. I didn't do anything' to defend myself. I just ran."

Dom looked over at her. Seeing her serious face.

He stopped shoveling the dirt in to the hole and threw the shovel on the ground. Walking towards her slowly.

"Ever sense then, they've been huntin' me down."

"Why didn't you say anything." he sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. Placing the other on her shoulder.

"Would it have made a difference if I told them I didn't do it?" she looked at him pointedly

"Alright. I'll give you that. But why didn't you tell me."

"You never asked," she cleared her throat, walking towards the shovel and grabbing it, "I never cared for them. That's why I didn't bother to say I was innocent. Besides," she dug up more dirt from the leveled ground and raised it in the air.

He walked behind her, placing his hands over hers on the shovel. Leaning his chest against her back.

"Yeska doesn't give a damn either." she said, letting Dom do all of the work in throwing the dirt to the ditch.

"Who's Yeska."

"The head hancho of the gang. We weren't 'acquainted.' But the fucker's got a lock down in Berlin from North to South. Over there, it ain't about red or blue. It's all about brown pride. To them. I'm a disgrace they took in that betrayed them. Whatever. I've always had people after my ass, it ain't nothin' new. That's why I'm telling you. If more come-no matter what you say-I will kill them. For me. For Stefania. And for the new life I have with you."

He looked down at her sadly.

Both of their hands were still working with shoveling more dirt into the hole. Most of the time just doing it unconsciously.

"You've never been one to be rescued," he grunted as he picked up a heavier load of dirt and threw it into the hole. Letty's arms following his as he did so, "thing's 're different now, Lett. I want you to let me take care of you."

"You took care of me. Last night." she smirked, letting go of the shovel, and leaning heavily into his chest.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout that…I'm serious, Lett," he filled up the rest of the hole and tilted his head sideways to look at her, "I want all ties broken with these thugs."

Letty sighed, "It ain't that easy."

"I never said it was. I said, I want you to let me do all the work. That's what I'm here for. I'm not about to be a fuckin' single parent just because some fuckers with no life are lookin' for some time to play. It ain't goin' to be like what happened with me an' Mia."

She let out a deep breath, burying her head into the crook of his neck, "Fine. But if the time comes where I have to k-"

"I know."

Letty sighed, turning herself around in his arms. Bringing her hands to his jaw line, "Hey…..were fine. Don't worry about that right now. Pay attention to me…," she pulled his face down to her's, looking at his lips as she whispered those words

"You..?" he said softly, licking his bottom lip. Staring down at her own.

She nodded, biting his lip gently. Rolling it over her teeth teasingly.

He chuckled, "Fuckin' tease."

"You bet 'chur ass."

* * *

"You okay?" Brian asked, walking up to his wife.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah…just freaked out. It happened so damn fast…it's just..," she looked over at the girls, "I don't know what I would have done if-""Hey," he came up in front of her, setting his hands on her shoulders, "don't think about that. Their fine. Your fine, and Letty's fine."

"I know. But what if-"

"What if. There's always going to be a 'what if'. Don't worry about it."

"But, Brian…that was a close call..," she looked at him worriedly, leaning herself closer to him, "we can't stay here."

He breathed out a sigh through his nose, nodding gently at her, "Your right. I'll talk to Dom….after I put you to bed. You look tired."

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder. Leaning her head at the crook of his neck as he led them to their current room.

"The girls?" He asked

"I kept them with me in our room when those thugs came. Cici's asleep and I Stefie stayed playing with her dolls with her."

He nodded, turning into the room and spotting his niece still playing calmly with her dolls beside Cici on the bed.

"I wish we could be that carefree…" she whispered, now looking at Stefie laugh at herself when she threw her doll to the bed.

"Hn."

* * *

"Ay yo, Dom." Brian leaned himself against the door frame to Dom's room.

The big guy was currently laying down on the large bed with Letty at his side and Stefania in between.

Dom sighed and looked over at Brian, "Didn't you see I was tryin'a sleep?"

"Yeah. As much fun as that is. I got somethin' to say. Come on. I'll meet you downstairs." he motioned with a throw of his head and walked away.

The older male shook his head and looked down at the two most prized women in his life.

They were still sound asleep.

He chuckled, sliding his arm slowly from underneath Letty's head and placing her head gently onto a pillow.

He got out of bed and grabbed the comforter, bringing it up to their chins. Making sure they were warm enough before leaving down stairs.

"This better be good, O'Conner."

Brian looked up from the floor and stared at him seriously, "This ain't safe no more, Dom. We gotta go."

Dom stopped, "Where do you think we'd be able to go, huh?"

Brian shook his head, "I don' kno'. Somewhere that ain't here. Obviously, these thugs found out where we live. How, I don't kno'. But I'm betting that Hobbs already knows were the one's that sold him out."

Dom glared, "We didn't sell anyone out. We never said nothin' about it bein' Hobbs. Stop hussy fitting and get it straight."

"Fine. Let's say that's what we did…. Were still gonna have those thugs after Letty. We can't stay here."

Dom sighed, "Alright. Alright. You got any bright ideas as to where we can go?"

Brian's smile worked its way up, "I may have a few…ideas."

* * *

"**An' where the fuck is dat?"**

Brian grinned, "Look it up, _sweetheart_."

"**I ain't nobody's sweetheart, ya jackass. I don't roll like dat. Remember who's doin' your ass a favor! Don't push it!"**

The blonde brought his cell to his other ear and turned around. Watching Mia play with their daughter. Content smiles on their faces.

His smile fell gradually, "Fine. No more jokes. Just find it. I have my laptop. But I don't got a way to send it to you without it bein' tracked."

The man on the other line sighed, **"…..I'll see ya in a couple hours."**

"Get to it.." He smirked. Knowing he was pushing his friend over the limit.

"**Brian, man….Imma kick your as-" **

_Click!_

"Don't 'cha think your goin' overboard with him?" He heard Dom say from behind him.

He turned around and shook his head with a happy smile on his face, "Nah. He'll get over it."

"Right," Dom scratched the back of his head, turning his attention back towards his sister and niece, "so when's he comin'?"

"He said he'll be here in a couple of hours."

"A couple?"

"Have some faith, Dom." Brian put his hands in his pockets. Reminiscing a certain memory from long ago between him and his brother-in-law.

"Oh, I have faith in him. It's the time I don't have faith or patience with."

"Tch," Brian patted Dom's shoulder, "Come on, let's go eat."

"Who you hittin', boy?" Dom raised an eyebrow at him.

Hitting Brian harder than he had been hit on the shoulder

"I didn't hit you! I patted you on the back, you ass." Brian clutched at his arm in pain.

"Hit, pat. What's the difference."

"The difference is that I didn't hit you as hard as you hit me." Brian glared.

"Pussy."

* * *

"I want every private dispatch able in this field at every god damn corner of the fucking house. I don't want anyone to let any of those convicts out of the premises. Do you hear me?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Luke set his gun in its holster behind his back. Watching the house as they arrived in front of it with a sinister glare.

"Chief, any other specific orders?" His second in command stared at him intently

Luke thought for a moment. "Yeah…..Leave Toretto to me."

* * *

~~~Three hours later~~~

~~~Chino Hills~~~

"So here it is…home sweet home. How you feelin' thiz?"

Brian looked around at the large house in front of him. Turning back to watch his friend with a small smile.

"It's a'ight. Could've done better, tho."

His friend's eye twitched, "Why you-"

"Alright, that's enough outta you two. O'Conner, stop messin' around and help me get our stuff" Dom walked back to the car, reaching in the trunk to grab his and Letty's duffle. Brian followed close behind as they made their way inside the house.

The girls were already inside and checking out the house.

"Rome…," Dom turned around and stopped. Looking at Brian's long time friend with a half smile, "thanks."

Rome j-walked over to him with a side grin, "Oh, fo sho, homie. Ain't no problem. Besides," he snapped his fingers at Dom, "if it weren't for Rio. I wouldn't have this hoochy mama, right herr'" Rome turned to watch as his 'friend' leaned up on him

Dom chuckled through half lidded eyes, "Right…"

"Dom." Letty called, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Yeah" he turned his head towards her way.

"Your daughter want's to play. Come do that will you? I've gotta unpack." she stared at him pointedly, ushering her daughter gently in front of her.

He smiled, walking up to Stefie and picking her up high in the air.

"More, more!" she giggled

Dom brought her back down, "Sorry, kiddo. Your mamma's gonna get mad."

"Aw.." she pouted

He frowned lightly at her crestfallen face, trying to think of a new idea to help keep her smile going.

"How 'bout we go outside and play tag?"

Her eyes widened, nodding eagerly at her father, "Uh huh, uh huh!"

He shook his head, bringing Stefie up and around his neck. Setting her on his shoulders "Alright, tag it is"

"Dom! Where you goin'?" Brian called out unbelievingly at the retreating man

Dom turned around and gave him a tight Cheshire grin, "I'm gonna go play with my kid, can't 'chu see?"

"'chu see~!" Stefania mimicked, puffing out her little cheeks.

Dom chuckled, hoping her up once on his shoulders, "At'ta girl."

* * *

~~~Next Day~~~

Dom looked up as a tired Brian made his way into the living room.

He looked over at the clock on the wall and turned back to stare at the blonde, "It's one in the afternoon…."

"Yeah…I stayed up late trying to see what the hell I can come up with about the double necklaces."

Dom popped his neck from side to side, "I'd forgotten 'bout that."

Brian chuckled, a tired smile coveting his features, "Figures."

Dom rolled his eyes and passed him a Corona he'd found in Rome's refrigerator, "Here. Give you a wake up call."

"Thanks" He took it appreciatively and opened the glass bottle with his bare hands.

"Now, what'd you find?"

"Other than the fact that the necklace wasn't planted by someone in our hit list. Nothing," he sighed, taking a long swig of the beer, "that's why I'm so frustrated. I spent five hours lookin' in to the damn thing. Trying to fit any idea as to how the necklace incorporates into all of this. And still, nothing."

"Maybe were lookin' deep into this." Dom stated, standing up and grabbing his Corona from the mahogany lamp tables beside the couches.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Brian asked blandly, twirling his beer in front of him repeatedly.

"For all we kno', it could have been some stupid prank one of the kids set up"

Brian looked at Dom confusedly, "That's got to be the most stupidest prank I've ever heard of."

Dom sighed, "I kno'. But that's the only thing that I can think of. The rest of it-fitting it into the FED's or the gang from Berlin doesn't make sense either."

"So what? We call the double necklace case a cold trail?"

Dom shut his eyes, clearing his mind of all the shit he was going through right now. "I don't kno'"

Brian stared at him for a moment. Knowing exactly what Dom was thinking.

"Damn…"

* * *

~~~Somewhere across the world~~~

"**The known deceased woman from 2009 revived from the dead? Ultimately, her death is now being proven as a falsification of corrupt law enforcements. Leticia Ortiz, of East Los Angeles was reportedly found walking along the streets of Central LA a couple of days ago. Along with her infamous love interest, one of America's most wanted, Dominic Torreto. Sister of Domic Toretto, Mia Toretto and former FBI agent, Brian O'Conner. After two years of not knowing were there exact whereabouts were. They have made their o-"**

A man, sitting in a dark room grinned, giving out a light chuckle at the news report on his television.

"Well what'd ya kno'? Looks like ol' Dom decided to come out of retirement." His deep scratchy voice echoed off the lonely quarters.

"Meowff"

He turned to look down at the Shorthaired cat. He had never really token a liking to cats. Until she came along.

He was walking down the colorful and full of life streets of his new home one day and then came along this little feline. Her fur was short, that much was obvious from the type of breed she was. She had bright golden eyes that matched with her equally shiny brown coat.

"Come 'ere, baby girl." The unknown man reached out for his cat, setting her on his lap. Petting down her strong built body.

He turned to stare at a flag that had been long sense hung on his wall for the past two years. It was green with a large yellow diamond located in the center. It bared a blue celestial globe with twenty-seven small white stars and five larger pointed stars. The last touch added onto the flag was a white equatorial band etched with a motto. _"ORDEM E PROGRESSO"_

He sighed, standing up and reaching for it. Taking it down and folding it on his bed.

"Guess I'm goin' back home."

* * *

"Close in. Now!" Hobbs yelled into his receiver.

"But commander, their has yet to be any intell on any form of action from the inside."

"I don't give a damn, I want that damn house searched in and out!"

His second in command stood next to him, staring at him as if he'd finally lost it.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Nothing, Chief."

"Commander, there's no one here." A soldier made his way out of the abandoned house and ran towards his commanding officer.

Luke turned himself around to face the soldier slowly, "What. Do. You. Want. Private."

The soldier gulped, his hand still at his forehead in a salute, "Um. The house has been cleared, Sir."

Hobbs ran inside the house. He looked around reverently, finding no sign whatsoever of Dom and his family.

He heaved out angrily, building up his anger at being fooled, "TORETTO!"

* * *

Dom grimaced, wiping at his ear from its ongoing ring.

"What's wrong?" Letty asked, raising her head from his chest.

He looked down at her, "Nothing…just got a feelin'."

"Of?"

He chuckled, "Hell if I kno'"

She shook her head, looking out to where her daughter was playing with little Cici on a large white blanket that Mia had set in the bright green lawn of Rome.

"It's nice out here….," she whispered, taking in the scene of the large backyard, "quiet….peaceful."

He took in her sightings, silently agreeing with her.

"I wonder what it'll be like." she looked up at him questioningly

"What?"

"To live in peace."

They stared at each other, speaking volumes through their eyes. Having no need for verbal talk.

"Yo! Stop making googly eyes at each other an' come have a beer!" Rome shouted from the grill across from them.

Letty sighed and Dom chuckled, "You want one?"

She looked down at her necklace and took it off. Placing it over Dom's head, resting it against his broad shoulders.

"Nah….go ahead an' get one for you."

He raised the cross to his lips, not once removing his sights from her own eyes.

He leant down and gave her lips a light kiss, "Be right back."

Letty looked down at the spot Dom had been sitting at a moment before. Not really knowing what to think of their new found freedom-for the moment-.

'Things like this….don't last forever.'

* * *

"I am guessing he led you to a dead end?" Elena asked, enjoying his failures in life.

Not turning to look at the tall angry commander that was now huffing behind her angrily

"Don't sound so excited, Neves. I at least have something to go on. You, on the other hand, have what? Nothing, right?"

Her happy state was dropped in a millisecond at his inclination

"Yeah. Truth hurts, don't it?" he smirked, venting out his frustrations on her once again.

"You have a shitty personality disorder, Commander Hobbs," she walked towards the door, opening it, but not stepping out until she had the final say, "oh, and good job on making the top headline news today. I'm sure your General will get a kick out of this."

He glared at her as she shut the door.

"Frigid Bitch."

* * *

~~~East LA~~~

An unknown man breathed in the old polluted air that was his home.

"Good to be back."

He stared at the lone white house of his memories. Reminiscing every person that partook in that house.

He stared sadly at it, feeling the key to the house in his pocket.

"Better to start, somewhere."

* * *

"Dom….," Mia called out, watching him turn around from his conversation with Rome and Brian.

"Yeah.." he made his way towards her, taking a large gulp of his Corona.

"I wanna go back."

He raised a confused eyebrow, "What."

"I wanna see the house…one last time."

Dom stared at his sister's discomfort. She had never talked to him in this way before. Was she really that nervous to ask him this?

"Mia, you kno' it ain't safe to back there."

"I know, I know. It's just…I miss it, Dom," she stared at him with tears beginning to edge in her eyes, "I mean. Were so close and I can't even go see it."

He sighed, "Let me think 'bout it. Kay," she nodded, not really knowing if that was a yes or a no, "stop with the face."

She looked up at him, "What face."

"The one your givin' me right now. You know, the one that use to work ten years ago when you were a brat." he smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders affectionately

She giggled, "Alright. Fine. I'll stop."

"Good. Cause I ain't dealin' with water works."

She rolled her eyes, "So…your really going to think about it?"

He gave her a stare, "Yes, I'll think 'bout it. Give me time, alright. I ain't to clear 'bout this idea."

She nodded, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Love you, Dom."

"Tch," he chuckled, "Nobody like's a suck-up."

"You do." she snorted and walked away

"What's that supposed'ta mean?" he smiled after her

"Figure it out!"

* * *

Everything was still were it use to be.

They had all been evicted from the house and he guessed they weren't allowed to take much.

He shut the door behind him, dropping his bag and putting his cat's kennel down on the floor. Opening her cage door for her as he made his way around the house. Looking through all of their old photo's. Dozens worth of memories.

A certain one came into his line of sight. A picture that they had all treasured years ago.

It was of all of them after Dom had made a win at a major race meet.

"How time fly's, huh."

He sighed, listening to the echo of the ticking clock from the kitchen.

"Now…..what part of LA are you guys in?," he stared at the smiling face of Dom in the picture frame, "you gonna make me work for it, aren't 'cha?"

He chuckled, "Typical Dominic."

* * *

"So whadda'ya think?" Dom asked, grabbing another Corona from the cooler inside the marbled kitchen.

Brian sighed, "I dunno. It ain't safe. But if that's what Mia wants….I ain't gonna stop her."

Dom narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Look at 'chu…whipped ass foo'"

He glared right back, "Look who's talking. Mr. I can't even look at a chick without bein' cock blocked by his girl."

Dom snarled his nose at Brian, "Fine. You win."

"Ha."

"When we gonna do this?" Dom asked, grabbing a bottle opener and taking off the lid from his beer.

Brian scratched his head, leaning himself against the counter next to the refrigerator, "Tonight, I guess. We'll have one of Rome's cars. That way narc's won't notice us."

"So now you wanna go with the less obvious cars?" he asked, looking his way stupidly

"Shut up."

* * *

They all stared at the house as they came up to it.

It had definitely been too long sense they'd been here.

Dom was the first to react as he got out and helped Letty make her way out of the car as well.

"Come on, Mi. You're the one that wanted to see the house." Dom said, grabbing his daughter from Letty. Laying her little head against the crook of his neck to keep her face warm.

"Here." Letty handed him her blanket, throwing it over her entire body.

"You ready, baby?" Brian asked, jumping out of the passenger seat and opening her door.

She nodded, taking in a deep breath before stepping out, "Can you get Cici for me?"

"Yeah."

Dom and Letty rounded about the house. Seeing it was so abandoned.

Dom didn't say a thing throughout the entire surveillance.

"Dom…" Letty said softly, looking up at a window that was lit up with light.

He looked over at her and trailed her line of sight to the room that use to be his.

He narrowed his eyes at it, "Who the hell…"

"Someone bought the house," Brian said, looking up at the lit room, then back at his family, "maybe we should go."

"No…," Mia stared sadly at the house, "I'm not leaving. Not yet."

"Mia," Letty walked over to her sister-in-law. Laying her hands on her shoulders gently, "this ain't our place no more."

"I don't care!," she hissed, tears beginning to fall down her face, "we grew up here Lett….this is everything that has ever been us!"

Letty sniffed, blinking back a couple of times as she moved away from Mia.

"You okay." Dom asked, watching as Letty made her way towards their old garage.

"I ain't cryin'."

"I didn't say you were…." he followed after her, seeing her going to open the large wooden doors.

Dom made quick work of helping her move it aside with his free hand.

She narrowed her eyes at everything in the room, "All your stuff….it's here?"

Dom looked at all the walls and sure enough, his tools-everything that he had left in there-was still here.

"Dom…none of your guys's furniture has been moved." Brian came into the garage, watching his expression go from surprise to….well….he didn't know what he was feeling.

The older male made his way out of the garage and towards one of the living room windows.

Their old couch, chairs, tv, decorations, their pictures together, everything was still there.

"If someone's moved in here…why is all our stuff still in there?" Mia asked, peeking into the second living room window.

Dom tilted his head more into the glass, not understanding a thing.

A feline came into his view and spotted him looking through the window.

"Wraawr!" It hissed angrily at him, making a mad dash at the window. Succeeding in hitting the glass painfully.

He jumped back, setting his hand at her daughters back to calm her down from the sound that startled her.

"Lett." he handed her Stefania and looked back at the window. Stopping himself cold when the back door opened.

"Who's out there!"

Their eyes widened at the voice.

Letty turned to look at the man that turned on the back light and stomped down the wooden porch.

"Leon…" Mia whispered.

Leon stared surprisingly at them for a moment, before a goofy smile came on his lips, "Looks like I didn't have to look for you guys after all. Wassup, Mia? How you guy's doin'."

* * *

"I can't believe you're here." Brian said, watching as Leon sat himself in his old kick back spot in the living room. The old lay-z-boy recliner.

"I wasn't plannin' on comin' back so soon. But looks like you guys made the news, _again_." He reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

"So why did you come back, last I'd heard. You were in Brazil." Letty said.

Dom looked over at her questioningly, "You knew where he was?"

"I told her before she decided to abandon me and chase after daddy cakes right here," he looked at Dom with a big smirk on his face, "that's when I decided, what the hell. How 'bout I kick back for a while an' go to Brazil! I might even get myself a couple of broads or two.'"

Mia shook her head at his antics.

Still the same old Leon.

"So, you's both got kids," he nodded towards the sleeping girl in Doms arms and the other sleeping baby in her car seat, "Congratulatory's are in order. I presume."

Letty scrunched her nose in annoyance, "Stop with the smart talk will ya?"

He grinned, "Ain't no stopping this love machine~"

"Ain't nobody wantin' to see your love machine" She retorted

"Ahh…just like ol' timez." Leon swerved his head sideways, sharply.

"When'd you buy the house, Leon?" Dom asked, handing Stefie back over to Letty. Leaning himself forward once she was out of his arms.

"Ohhh…'bout," he scratched his mustache, "a year ago"

Their eyes widened, "A year ago? Why are you here just now then."

"Cause I was waitin' for the right time to come back," he slumped in his chair, putting on a jokingly confused face on, "besides, it's not the first time I came back, yo."

"Meaning, you came back within the time frame from two years ago, to now?" Brian asked

Leon nodded, "I had to. I couldn't let the FED's go after Lett. So I had to do somethin' 'bout it."

Letty narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell're you goin' on 'bout, Lee."

"I knew you survived the crash, Letty."

Dom jumped up angrily, "You knew!"

Leon shrugged, "Given, I learnt it a little late. But I did in the end."

"How did you know, Leon?" Mia asked, truly wanting to know what was going on.

"I have connections, that told me what had happened. As soon as I found out about it. I took the first flight 'ere. But by the time I landed, I didn't kno' where you'd gone too. I tried findin' you. But it was like you never even existed, yo. Someone wanted to erase you from the map. That's another reason why I'm 'ere."

"Care to tell us?" Brian rolled his eyes

"I'm gettin' there, buster. Hold your horses..," Leon shook his head, "sheesh! Anyways, I couldn't find you. So the only way I knew I'd be able to keep ya safe was ta make the FED's believe you were still 'ere. That's why they had Mia, here, on 24/7 surveillance durin' those few days after Letty's funeral, thank you very freakin muchos, O'Conner," he looked at Brian with an irritated look, "I went and bought a necklace that looked like Lett's after I knew they'd scout the house an'," he looked over at Dom, "put it in your pop's car."

"So it was you!" Dom glared, stepping towards Leon, but was pulled back by Brian."Why the hell are ya mad at me for?" Leon asked, getting up from his chair and backed away from the angry man.

"I've had that damn necklace for two years, Leon! You made me believe it was Letty's, you prick!"

Leon's eyebrows furrowed, "Ya mean….you got the necklace? When the hell'd you come back 'ere?"

Dom let out a deep breath, "I came back after Mia told me she was fuckin' dead!"

Leon looked to the floorboards and started calculating the missing links he's had for the past two years, "So that's what happened…"

"What are you talking about, Leon?" Mia stood up and walked over to him

Leon sighed and looked at Dom, "Ya weren't supposed ta be the one to find the cross, Dom."

"What the hell are you goin' on about?," Dom asked, pushing away Brian's arms from him, "let go already!"

Brian backed away from him, shaking his head as he made his way to the couch again.

"You got 'ere too early. Or in what I'd thought, you actually came 'ere. I didn't think you'd come back. The fake necklace was for the FED's to keep a false trail on Letty here. I wanted to buy time to find 'er and get 'er outta here. But I couldn't even do that shit right," he shook his head in his hand, raising his eyes at Dom slowly, "now I kno' why."

Dom snorted at him, plopping himself back down on a chair.

"And now _we_," Brian looked at Dom, "know why we couldn't figure out how the hell the necklace came into the picture."

"So obviously, the FED's didn't find anything' that related to Letty after her supposed murder. They knew she wasn't gone. So they were lookin' for her. But when they couldn't find 'er.-"

"They came lookin' for me a year later in Berlin." Letty finished

"Right." Leon nodded

"But how did they know you were in Berlin?" Mia asked, leaning herself against the wall by Leon's side.

Letty eyes unfocused as she stared down at her shoes, "Hobbs."

Dom turned his head in her direction.

"Yeah….but," Leon shook his head at her sadly, "he didn't find ya in Berlin, did he, Lett?"

Letty rolled her jaw, turning her head away from them.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dom growled down at Letty.

"I came back to LA…..," Letty sighed, burying her head in her hands angrily, "my first fucking mistake!"

"I wanted to get Stefania back….that's when he cornered me in front of Mrs. Fuentes's house. After I left-"

"He followed you to Berlin and almost got you there." Leon stated, walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Grimacing at the rotten foods inside.

"Leon," Brian shook his head unbelievably at the goatee'd man, "how do you know all of this?"

"You learn a few things when your runnin' from the law, runnin' from low lives, runnin' from yourself-well, the whole world basically. It's a knack for survival." he explained

Dom gave him a long and hard stare.

He'd changed so much, yet he was still the same ass he was before.

"So what? You gonna forgive me now, Dom?," Leon spread his arms open, inviting him in, "I mean, you did ruin my plans a year ago after all. Can't we call it even?"

Dom bit his lip, almost thinking of opposing the idea.

He stretched his hand out in a truce.

Leon didn't reach for his hand. Instead, he ran right into Dom and hugged him tight, "Oh I knew ya were still a big softy, buttercup!"

Dom chuckled at Leon's childish behavior.

"Okay, that's enough." He said as Leon began to try and give him a knuckle sandwich.

"God, you buzz kill," Leon looked at him with a bored expression before turning to everyone else, "anyone hungry? Yes? Well let's go. Cause you guys are buyin!"

"Can you shut your horn, Einstein. Or kids are asleep." Letty tried to stand up, "Dom, grab her. I can't get up."

Dom made his way over to her as Leon chuckled, "Aw…what's the matter, Lett. All washed up?"

Letty glared at him as she handed Stefania over to Dom again, "Shut the fuck up, I've got a damn bullet wound in my hip, you ass."

Leon lent against the stair-rail, giving her a small smirk, "So I was right, they found you, but couldn't get you."

She snorted, "Dom and Brian got to me before they could," she made her way towards Leon, "oh, and this's for the washed up joke."

His eyes furrowed in confusion and ended popping open as he clutched his stomach. Trying to grasp air into his lungs.

She smirked, "Still got it."

Dom shook his head at their once old antics and walked out of the house. Brian in tow with Cici in her car seat.

"Come on you guys" Mia said, rubbing Leon's back comfortably as she led him slowly to the car.

"God!…," Leon squinted his eyes, "she still packs a fucken' punch."

Mia nodded, patting his back as they went.

Letty just rolled her eyes and got into their car.

"Are we all going to fit?" Mia asked, looking at their borrowed car.

"It's a Chrysler," Brian said, locking his daughter in the seat, "theirs enough room."

"Are you sure? Cici's car seat takes up a lot of space."

"We'll be fine," Letty said carelessly, "if we don't fit, then we'll just stick him in the trunk."Leon's eyes widened, "Man, you've gotten even more witchier than before!"

"Watch it, moron." she glared at him

Dom sighed, giving the keys to Brian, "Here, you drive. I'll go in the back with Letty and Mia."

"Yeah but….," Brian took the keys, looking at their situation confusedly, " then that leaves-"

"I've got this O'Conner, now get in the driver's seat before I change my mind," he said, opening the back door where Letty was sitting at before and sliding himself in, "Leon, go in the front with Brian."

Letty raised an eyebrow at him as he handed her Stefie, "You want me to sit on your lap…?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked, the corner of his lips raising up.

"No….but I have a two year old kid in my arms."

"You had her in your arms when we got here, now come on."

"Dom, I wasn't on to-" her eyes widened as Dom got out and brought an arm around her stomach. Sliding her on top of him in the car.

He shut the door behind them, grinning at her stunned state, "There. Problem solved."

She turned and gave him an evil stare as Mia got in her seat.

"You cheerleaders ready to go or wut?" Leon turned his body to look back at the passengers.

"Drive, Brian."

* * *

_PHEW! Man this is a lot of mystery I've got goin' on here. It's killing me! XD Literally. Earlier I was laying on bed just trying to think of a way to incorporate the stupid necklace problem in a way that it can make sense. I would get an idea an immediately cross it out! Until this one came along! :D hahaha Sooo…..as you guys can see that this is chapter four. And I had said before that their was a possibility that their would be a chapter four. Because there is! And the story is YET to be finished…guess what? There's gonna be more chapters! Hurray for you, boo for me cause I gotta think up of more things to make this story end T^T Anyway! You know what to do! Tell me how it's goin'. Did you guys like the surprised appearances of Rome and Leon? ;) hahaha MAJOR thanks to degrassijayandalex. She's the one that gave me the idea of doing such a thing-which had never occurred to me at all.- Maybe I'll have more mysterious and surprising visits...hmmm Stay tuned! :D  
_


	7. Chapter 5 of Alternative 2

**_A MILLION APOLOGIES! I AM SOOO SORRY. I REALLY HAD FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAD LOST MAJOR INTEREST IN HOW I SHOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER...come to find out, I had already had a chapter 5 done months ago... .-. ... I am really sorry. It's just, I don't know where to go from here. I'm literally in between a sword and a wall right now. Major writers block T^T_**

* * *

**__**  
"Where the heck are we?" Leon got out of the car and stared strangely at the large house in front of them.

"This," Brian said, stepping out of the Honda, "is my friend, Roman's house."

Leon turned to looked at Dom, "What the fuck? I thought we were gonna eat?"

Dom rolled his eyes as he helped steady Letty, "We are gonna eat. The only difference between what you said and what I think is, that we ain't buyin'."

Leon gave him a bored stare, "Gullible as ever, I see."

Letty snorted back a laugh as she made her way into the house.

"Ain't nothin' about me, gullible, Leon." Dom glared, following behind Letty.

Brian made his way around the car towards Mia, grabbing the car seat and walking his wife to the house.

Leon stared after them sadly, "Man…bein' single sucks."

Roman stared at Leon chomping away at his chicken.

"Is he ever gonna stop? By this point, the dude 'll eat up the whole damn bone."

Dom turned to look at Leon from the corner of his eye, "You been starvin' yourself, or what?"

Letty grimaced when she seen her old friend suck on the rest of his chicken leg.

"Nope. I jus' missed eatin' grilled chicken, yo." he grinned

"What? You never made yourself grilled chicken in Brazil?" Brian asked, reaching over to grab himself some more salad.

"Nah, I lived in an apartment complex. Ain't no way for me to get a grill up there. That, an' I was too lazy to make some."

Mia rolled her eyes, staring at him pointedly, "You would."

"Come on Mi, cut me some slack. We haven't seen each other in years. When 're ya gonna give ol' daddy a hug?"

Mia scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Lee, don't"

Leon smiled, "Le'ss go, cupcake. I ain't got all day."

Letty stabbed at her salad irritatingly, "It's night."

"Whatever," he kept his sights on Mia as she got up and went around the table. Giving him the hug he had wanted, "at a girl."

Mia sighed, walking back over to her chair, "Will you and Dom stop with that."

Dom looked up surprisingly at his sister, "What'd I do?"

"Your 'at a girl' speech. We aren't dogs, Dom."

"I never said you were."

"Just. Eat." Letty snapped

"Mama."

Said mother looked down at her daughter sitting next to her.

"What is it, Stefie."

"I tire'." she pouted _**(I tired/I'm tired)**_

Letty let out a deep breath, setting down her fork and reaching to pick up the little girl, "I'm gonna put her to bed."

"You okay, baby girl?" Leon asked.

He, along with Dom, stared worriedly at her.

"Yeah. Just tired, I think Imma hit the hay."

"I'll be up in a bit." Dom said gently, touching her hip softly as she passed him.

She just nodded and continued her way out of the dinning room.

"Dayum," Rome shook his head, "Ya'll are serious peoples aren't 'cha?"

"I thought you would've noticed back in Rio, Rome." Brian smirked, laying back lazily in his chair.

"Serious 'bout jackin' the cash. Or serious 'bout everythang?" the African American raised an eyebrow.

"Imma let you choose." the blonde shrugged

"Why you always gotta bust my chops an' make my life harder, Brian." Roman glared

"Alright, that's enough," Mia looked over at both men staring each other down. One looking serious, while the other looked ready to drop down laughing, "both of you eat. Now."

"Bossed around in my own pad," Roman sighed, shaking his head sadly, "ain't that 'bout a bitch."

Leon chuckled, digging in to his rice.

Dom took a couple of more bites before standing up.

"You goin' already?" Brian asked

Dom nodded, "Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

Leon watched confusedly at Dom's retreating back, "Wait….how'm I gonna go home?" _**(How'm is meant to be spelled that way. Leon doesn't have perfect grammar. Thus, I am making 'How am' into 'How'm')**_

"Walkin' brotha. Haven't ya heard," Roman joked, laughing out loud as he talked while chewing his food, "it's good for ya."

Leon glared at him, feeling Mia's scolding gaze on Roman.

Call it telepathy if you will.

"You can crash here for the night" Brian said

"Huh?," Roman turned to give Brian a disapproving stare, "who said anything' 'bout dat?"

"I did, now shut it will ya."

Leon shook his head negatively at the invite, "Nah, I can't stay here. I got my little mama at home."

They all turned to give him a look.

"What?" he stared at them innocently.

* * *

"Stefie. You said you were tired. Now go on, close your little eyes and sleep." Letty said softly, moving strands of her daughter's bangs away from her eyes.

"I scared."

Letty sighed, "Porque?"

"She say monster coming." Stefie explained

Her mothers eye brows furrowed, 'She say monster coming?'

"Mija, what do you mean a monster's coming?"

"Monster get me." she whispered

"But why would a monster get you?"

"Bad girl."

Letty shook her head at Stefania, "Who said you were a bad girl?"

"Big lady." Stefania raised the large blanket over her face

"Stefie, who are you talking about?"

"Fue-Fue." she responded

"Fue-Fue…." Letty whispered, her eyes widening when she understood, "Mrs. Fuentes?"

The little girl nodded sadly.

"Stefania….your not a bad girl. And monster's aren't real. I don't want you to be scared because someone told you to," Letty lowered the blanket and leaned down to give Stefania a kiss on the cheek, "Sleep princessa. I'll be here."

"I don't get why you were worried about not bein' able to take care of 'er." Dom said, watching the scene before him from his spot against the door frame.

She turned around to look at him when their daughter closed her eyes, "I know….it's natural, I guess."

He looked over at Stefie, a small smile rising on his lips, "Your different when your with her."

She raised an eyebrow, getting up and meeting him halfway into the room, "How?"

He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head atop of hers, "Your motherly instincts, I mean….," he ran his hand through her hair, "you remind me a lot of mom."

She sighed, closing her eyes and laying more into him.

His mom, huh.

That's pretty high for her standards. Or so she thinks.

* * *

"I want him and his pack of rogue bastards found! Pictures, Info-I want their fucking ass prints on blast! We set out at Sixteen-hundred hours. You got that, ya bunch of slackers!" Luke glared, slamming his fist down on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Commander!"

His second in command let his head fall back, sighing at having to replace the table for the hundredth time these past four months.

* * *

"Well….we know were not getting out anytime soon." Mia said pointedly, watching the television broadcast their warrant arrest.

Brian turned to look at the tv, "Huh, whaddaya know, we made it to the top again."

"Where we ever last?" Dom asked

"We were slackin' off for a bit." Brian smirked

The older man chuckled, shaking his head and focusing his attention on the little girl on the floor in front of him.

"Mornin' everybody! Ain't it beautiful today? How 'bout we go out!" Roman grinned, coming into the living room with his hands up in the air

"Nah, were not allowed out." Brian said, watching his old friend with a smirk on his face.

Romans grin fell, "What….'chu on time out or somethin'?"

"Somethin' like that." Dom said softly, still watching his kid play with a doll she had yet to let go.

Rome looked over at the tv and just seeing their faces planted on their told him everything.

"Hey, wait!," he did a double take and their, next to Brian's mug shot. Was his face, "why the hell am I on there!"

"They must be trackin' down old suspects," Brian muttered, "you never did clear your name did you?"

Roman stomped his foot down, "Aw man! Come on, I have moe important things to do than go to a god damn court to pay off my debt," he crossed his arms, "god knows the money in the world won't let me walk out a free man anyway!"

Mia smiled, finding some amusement in Romans despair.

"What?," Brian smirked evilly at Roman, "wasn't the eleven mill you got two years ago enough?"

Roman's top lip flinched, "Fuck you."

"Dom….where's Letty?" Mia finally asked, looking around the room. Not finding any sign of her sister-in-law

"Asleep." he replied, looking over at his sister.

"At this hour?"

"What'd you do? Tire the little lady out last night or what?" Roman joked, slapping his hand over his knee

Dom stared at him with a hard glare, "No. We went to sleep early, remember. Or is your brain really that fried."

Roman immediately shut up and sighed, turning to walk out of there, "Man, ya'll are mean ass people. I'mma go out where I'm wanted!"

"By the cops or by sluts?" Brian asked

"Both man!"

* * *

Letty scrunched her nose.

Why was it so hot in the room?

She groaned, wiping at her eyes as she sat herself up slowly.

"What the hell….?" Letty looked around and seen the room was empty.

Where were her kid and Dom at this hour?

She looked over at the digital clock on the dresser and noticed it was 2:30

She sighed, "Fuckin' great….."

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake up." Mia's joking voice came from the entrance of the door."When'd the hell did you get in here?" Letty asked, throwing the large comforter off of her and standing herself up.

"Just right now."

"Right." The tired woman popped her neck and walked over to the bathroom.

"Fine. Act like I'm not here." Mia snorted, dropped herself heavy on the messy bed.

The flush of the toilet told her Letty was about done in the bathroom.

"I heard you." Letty came out with a toothbrush in her mouth. The foam of her toothpaste edging out of the corners of her lips.

Mia giggled, shaking her head at her sister-in-law's disheveled state.

"Shuusht uP!" at her attempt at telling Mia to shut up, a large portion of the toothpaste came flying out and onto the floor.

"Ohhh~!," Mia grimaced laughingly, "that's gross, Lett!"

Letty just glared and stomped her foot over the toothpaste on the floor. Rubbing it into the carpet.

"That isn't right, Letty."Letty made her way back inside the bathroom and spat out the toothpaste

"Yeah, well I don' like his attitude."

Mia shook her head and sighed, patting her knees as she stood up.

"You going down like that?"

Letty looked herself over.

She was wearing Dom's wife beater from last night. And a pair of short-shorts.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Just watch out for Dom." Mia grinned.

"Watch out for him, for what?" Letty asked, walking behind Mia as they headed down the hall to the stairs.

"Hmm….."

* * *

"No." Dom said firmly, watching as Letty came into view of the living room.

"Whoa….hello there Lett.. How'd you wake up this mornin'?" Leon grinned from his spot on the couch.

Letty looked over at Leon tiredly, "What's with the snaky question? I ain't one of your sluts."

"No." Dom said again.

She looked over at him, wondering what his problem was, "No. What?"

"Go upstairs and change."

Letty raised an eyebrow, "Why? It's not like there's perverts in the house. Let loose will ya."

Leon chuckled, looking over at his old pal with amusement, "Yeah, Dom. Let _loose_."

Dom glared at him and stood up, "Shut it."

"Where you goin'?" Letty sighed, watching as Dom came closer to her.

She had thought he was going to pass her, but he didn't.

Instead, he reached down and grabbed her from under her knees and back, "What the hell are you doin' Toretto!"

"You ain't comin' down here lookin' like that." He glared

"Apparently, I already did. Can't you see?" she snarled

Dom grumbled and continued on his way upstairs with her in arms.

"I told her to watch out for him." Mia sighed, sitting down next to Brian.

"Tch, he's too controlling." Brian smirked, looking over at his wife.

"My brother is not controlling."

"Even I have to agree with the blonde over here, Mi." Leon piped in, raising in his finger in the air in agreement.

She rolled her eyes, sliding herself from the couch and onto the floor with her knees, "Whatever."

* * *

"So….there their." she said, watching the screen silently behind one of the operatives working in the U.S. DSS building.

"So forth, from what we had thought. Yes," the man said, motioning towards the address that Dom and his group had inhabited during their deal with Hobbs, "but they decided to make a run for it before we could even realize they were gone. By the time we made it their. They weren't found. So that leads to the question we all have in mind. Where are they?"

Elena looked at the screen seriously, trying to think of where they could have gone.

Coming up blank, she sighed and turned to walk away

"Oh!," the man stood up and raised his hand over his forehead in a salute, "and welcome back to the service, Officer Elena Neves."

Elena stared unwaveringly at the floor before turning her focus back on him, giving him a tight smile. "Thank you."

~~~Later on that day~~~

Letty reached under the bed, feeling around for a physical object.

When she reached it, she pulled it out slowly from under the depths of the bed and stared at it monotonously.

Such trouble this phone has brought into her thoughts.

Letty flipped open the phone and clicked it's menu icon. Her eyes immediately going onto the photo logo.

The first photo that popped up was of Dom and that wretched woman she has grown to hate so much. She didn't even know the broad, but that was reason enough to dislike her.

This wasn't the only photo of them. Their were many more-more that she had wished she hadn't seen.

Kisses, hugs, closeness, happiness, that was all these photo's showed.

And she hated them.

She glared at the phone as a lone, angry tear fell down her face. Each and every last picture striking her each time.

Damn that woman for coming into his life!

She sniffed, closing the phone shut and throwing it harshly back under the bed.

Although this woman brought her pains. She had to admit, Elena took care of Dom when she couldn't.

But that was all she had going for the woman. The only positive thing she thought of Elena.

The rest, can go to hell.

Even though she knew Elena was out of the picture, she still bothered her. Why? She didn't freaking know.

Letty wasn't the type to have, much less show, jealousy. But when she did feel it. It. Wasn't. Nice.

And what the hell was up with this family getting together with law enforcement, huh?

She turned her head to the side, rising her legs up to lean her head against the arms now on her knees.

What the hell was so special about them?

They went after bad guys, they go after them. Yet, Dom and Mia still got together with them. She just didn't get it. Although she wasn't complaining much about O'Conner anymore-that was the least of her worries-The thing bothering her right now, was Elena. Sure, they were thousands of miles away from her. But somehow, the thought of having that woman learn a piece that was her life, their life. Made her sick with anger. How was she able to withstand running from the law? How can a cop like her-….

Letty growled, standing herself up. Breathing in heavily to calm herself down.

Thousands of miles away, yet she still caused her grief.

"Damn you…."


End file.
